


OBEY

by Fieroonfire



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Pete Wentz and His Humans
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, M/M, Student Frank Iero, Teacher Gerard Way, Teacher frerard, Teacher-Student Relationship, Uniform Kink, Water Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 48,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fieroonfire/pseuds/Fieroonfire
Summary: Frank meets Mikey's brother through his best friend Pete. Shit gets real when Frank realises his new teacher is none other than the guy he's been lying to about his age- and sleeping with.+ Teacher Gerard+Some Dom/Sub





	1. Chapter 1

Pete held his hands up to mine, flinching hopelessly as I nudged the edge of my finger tips against his. He always sucked at this game, which meant I always got to slap him. The chatter around us fell to a complete silence- indicating the arrival of our new teacher.  
Silence wasn’t enough to stop our game and we would have kept going too, if it wasn’t for him.

“Frank?” My head snapped to the front of the room, there was no way on god’s green earth that he could be my teacher.  
“No way” Pete whispered. I watched as Gerard’s face froze. He knew he couldn’t act surprised for much longer so he coughed and shook his head.  
“Uh, hi guys” he began, carefully avoiding eye contact with me.  
A fierce bubble of anxiety started to form in the pit of my stomach. I had lied to him. I’d fucked him.

“I’m Mr.Way and I’m your new visual arts teacher.” I had never seen a teacher at this school be paid more attention. The girls were looking at him, some even smiling and twirling their hair, fuck even the boys were looking at him.  
I whipped out my phone and typed a short message to him

>To: **Gerard**  
_I’m sorry_. <

Hopefully he wouldn’t be too mad at me for lying about my age and well basically everything else I told him.  
I watched him place a hand over his back pocket as his phone buzzed. He placed his books down and sat on the edge of his desk as the whispers in the room grew.

“Ok so I know this is really childish and you guys obviously already know each other, but I’d like to get to know you too. We’re gonna go round the room and you’re gonna tell me your name, then you're going to tell me what artistic subject matter you enjoy. Starting with you” he said gesturing to Adam in the front row.  
I began to freak out, shaking my leg nervously and undoing my tie to optimise maximum air capacity.Pete nudged me before slipping me a crumpled note

‘ _R U OK_??’

It read. I looked him in the eye and shook my head as beads of sweat started to form on my forehead.  
“Come on guys, if he says he’s interested in the female figure then that’s a perfectly valid answer, you’re nearly adults. No need to freak out over some boobs and stuff.” Gerard chuckled as the class roared with laughter.

I couldn’t hear what the next person said, or the person after that, as I was too busy staring at the face I had stroked, and the hair I pulled just last night.  
His eyes flickered to me and he smiled. I smiled back, resting my chin in my hands. His forrest green eyes twinkling.  
“…You wanna tell us about you?” He asked, raising an eyebrow  
“Oh shit” I muttered, unaware of just how long I had been staring at him as everyone waited for me to speak.  
“Um, My name’s Frank and I like-“  
“Dicks!” Someone shouted from behind me, grabbing my shoulder roughly as they did.  
Pete turned around to glare at him. Gerard blushed as the rest of the class cackled.  
I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.  
“Now now, boy at the back, it's not your turn yet. We’ll get to your dick fascination in a moment. Go ahead Frank” Gerard smirked.  
“I like horror stuff I guess..” I muttered, anxiously twiddling my thumbs  
“Cool, There’s a lot of great subject matter in old horror films, maybe that’s something you could look into.” I nodded, avoiding his eyes as he moved to Pete.  
“I’m Pete and I like Dogs.” I laughed, not missing Gerard’s little giggle.  
“Ok..still valid. The texture of animal fur and skin is really fun to work with when you get the hang of it.”  
As Gerard kept going around the room, I couldn’t help but flashback to the night I had met him only a couple of weeks ago.  
Pete had asked me to come with him to a gay bar to meet up with Mikey, whom he had developed a crush on and courageously asked on a date as he was working his shift in the record store.  
Pete told me that Mikey was bringing his brother and that I might think he was cute. Luckily it was a known fact that between 7pm and 10pm there was no security on the door of this bar. When we arrived, Mikey and his brother were already at a table with drinks for the four of us.Pete was right,I didn’t just find Mikey’s brother cute, I found him the most beautiful guy I’d ever laid eyes on.  
We drank a shitload and even did some coke- resulting in Pete and I going back to the house the brothers shared.  
We talked and when he asked what I did with myself I told him that I was a music student (which is half true). Sitting close to each other on the lounge turned into ‘accidental knee and thigh touches’ before I found my tongue hungrily sliding over his. That night resulted in blowjobs for both of us before we fell asleep on his bed, too messed up to even wrap a lazy arm around each other. I had a habit of waking up early when I was in unfamiliar environments, so at around 5am I got dressed and quietly left.  
I’d be lying if I thought that he’d want to see me again anyway.

When I saw Pete the next day, he was in the middle of a conversation on the phone with Mikey. Pete held his hand over the speaker and whispered  
“Gerard’s asking about you” he smiled. I blushed, biting my bottom lip.  
“Give Mikey my number!” I demanded, way too eagerly.  
“Ok, ok chill” Pete laughed, returning to his conversation.  
A minute later my phone buzzed and there was no other moment in which I ever felt more like a thirteen year old girl.

From; **Unknown**  
> _Hi, last night was fun.xo G_ <

Pete chuckled at me as I span around in circles, biting down hard on my lip as I squealed.  
“Yeah, Frank’s currently freaking out about Gerard texting him. He’s dancing…I’m scared.” He said mockingly before poking his tongue out.  
I didn’t care though, instead I thrusted my crotch inappropriately over the phone I held in my hand, whilst making obscene faces.  
Pete shook his head as we shared a laugh.


	2. Lie To Me

We spoke nightly and saw each other for the next two weekends. All mom knew was that I was at Pete’s a hell of a lot lately. Things with Gerard and I had stepped up a level on Sunday. After a couple of wines paired with pizza and good company ( _being Pete and Mikey_ ), He lead me seductively to his room. Once in there he pulled me on top of him and we started grinding against each other hungrily. Gerard kissed me as he popped the buttons on my shirt open, stopping to ask me a question.  
“you top or?” His panting became more controlled as he looked up into my eyes.  
“Yeah.. I haven’t .. done the other yet..how about you?” I asked, licking a stripe from his jaw to his ear making him giggle.   
“Oh... interesting” he smirked “ I’m vers” I moaned at that, funny how a single word can get you fired up. Black leather handcuffs fell graciously from the bars of Gerard’s bedhead. We hadn’t used them but I was eager to try. This guy obviously had a lot of sex to just keep handcuffs permanently fixed to his bed. That made a pang of jealousy rip through me. I promised myself though that I wouldn’t fuck this up so I shook the idea out of my head.  
He slid his hands between our hips and started undoing my belt before I reached for the hem of his shirt. “Lube’s in the top drawer” he smirked, running his hands down my side. As I stood up I pulled my pants down with my boxers, completely exposing myself. Gerard bit his lip as he studied me, wriggling out of his own jeans and bringing a hand to his semi hard on. “Oh god” I let out, trapping my lip between my teeth as my eyes fell to his thick cock. I squeezed some lube in my hands, noticing it had a sweet smell and decided to lick some. Salted caramel lube always made things better. Gerard shuffled backwards on the bed and spread his legs apart, bringing his hands to his cheeks and separating them teasingly. I swiped some lube over his hole, making him twitch in delight before I lowered myself between his legs. I began to lick hungrily at him, letting my nails dig into the side of his thigh. “Oh fuck..” He mewled on the edge of my tongue as I pushed it deeper into him. “Ready?” I asked as I pressed my lubed fingers to his entrance “Mmhm” he groaned. The second finger was followed closely by the first as he easily opened around them, pushing down in pleasure. I licked up his balls and kissed my way to his tip, happy to feel pre cum leaking as I pushed my fingers in deeper, stretching them as I went. I brought the rest of my lube covered palm to my dick and slicked it up, throwing my head back as I imagined his tight ring around me.I tugged at his hair roughly and slapped his ass before lining myself up with his entrance. He squealed softly as I pressed my tip in, whilst I stroked his thighs affectionately. He pushed down around me, indicating it was ok to start thrusting. A guttural moan left my lips as he slid down my shaft slowly. He brought his legs to my shoulders as I began to rock in and out of him, increasing my pace. “So hot” he panted, stroking his cock in time with every thrust. “Fuck I’m not gonna last long I’m so-“ before I could finish my sentence a familiar knot formed in the pit of my stomach-threatening to spill my load in the next few strokes. Gerard chuckled lightly, making me feel a little self conscious about my prematurity but it was hard to acknowledge when my cock throbbed in its final ebbs, spurting heavy blasts into him. “Oh Frankie” he hummed, hmm, I was ‘Frankie’ now? cute. I quickly brought my mouth to his rock solid cock, too eager to deep throat him. I wasn’t use to such girth in my throat so gagged a little when he hit the back of my throat. I hummed around him as he pushed his hips into me hurriedly. He surprised me by pulling out after a few strokes, I missed the warmth that my mouth had encompassed instantly. As I looked up, I jumped after seeing his cum bead at his tip, closing my eyes just in time for him to paint my face and chin, moaning deeply as he did. “Fuck!” He yelled, rolling his head back exhaustedly and relaxing onto the pillow. “I’ll be back…” I smirked. “Aw, it’s a good look, suits you” he laughed. “Asshole” I sniggered.I picked up a cushion from the floor and launched it as his face before fleeing for the bathroom. Of course Mikey and Pete had to be coming up the hallway as I stood awkwardly outside Gerard’s door, covering my junk with only a hand. Mikey raised an unimpressed eyebrow at me as he pulled Pete behind him by his hand. As Pete came in front of me we high-fived silently before he studied my face. “ _EW DUDE_ ” he jumped as if I was some cum hungry ghost. It was then that I realised I had forgotten about Gerard’s bodily fluids running down my cheeks. I heard Gerard laugh from his room and darted for the bathroom, deciding to jump in the shower. I was happy when I heard an unnecessary knock on the door before he appeared, smiling as I stepped into the warm water. I made grabby hands at him and he slipped his boxers to his ankles sheepishly stepping in with me. Goosebumps formed on his pale skin so I rubbed his arms and held him close to me. He relaxed into me and rested his head on my shoulder, kissing me softly. I brought my hand to his cheek and began stroking him. We stood in silence for a couple of minutes in the after glow of our intense ‘work out’.I hadn’t known him for long but things between us felt like they were moving fast. Things just felt right. We hadn’t spoken about being a couple or anything, but we didn’t need to, although I secretly hoped that would be in our near future.

***

Luckily most of the lesson was taken up by Gerard’s meet and greet. He had then told us to get to work researching subject matter for our final year pieces. He walked around the room, snaking his way between desks and checking that everyone was actually doing their work. My eyes couldn’t help but follow his movements, hoping to steal a look from him. He was ignoring me and making it obvious. I decided to pull my phone out, pretending to do some research. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his black pants sashay past. A piece of paper scrunched into a ball fell onto my desk. Pete noticed and sideways glanced at me. I carefully opened the note under my desk and just made out the words ‘after class’ scrawled on it. I was relieved that I’d have the chance to explain things to him- although they were pretty clear already. My heart started pumping faster as I pondered his reaction. What a complete mind fuck. I shoved the note into my jeans, sighing as I looked at Gerard sitting at his desk. He was lazily sucking on the end of his pen. His eyes flicked up momentarily and I could have sworn he shook his head at me. I looked around quickly to make sure no one else was looking before I mouthed “I’m sorry”. He paused, staring at me for a moment before rolling his eyes and sighing. Thankfully the bell rang, springing my classmates from their chairs. “Alright everyone nice to meet you today, for homework I want you to draw anything you like to show the class next lesson” a few kids groaned before they filed noisily out of the room. I stood up and walked to the side of his desk.“Bye Mr.Way” one of the girls waved flirtatiously amongst her giggling friends. Gerard smiled and brushed his hair out of his stupidly gorgeous eyes. “Bye Emily, nice to meet you” he grinned. I clenched my fist. I don’t know why I was suddenly so possessive over him, especially when things were probably about to go very south. Pete stroked my back and said he’d wait for me outside the classroom. “Peter?” Gerard called as Pete was about to cross the threshold. Pete swung around giving Gerard a “mm?”. “I need to speak to you quickly.” Pete made his way over to my side again and seeing that everyone else had left I reached for his hand and squeezed it tight.  
Gerard let out a big sigh before rubbing his temples and looking at his desk.  
“Gerard, I’m really-“ I started, deciding to break the silence.  
“It’s Mr.Way to you. To _both_ of you, as long as we are in this school.”  
“I’m so sorry.” I finished looking at him with pleading eyes.  
“Do you know how fucking dangerous this is?” Pete and I nodded.  
“Nothing _EVER_ happened ok?”he spat, squeezing his eyes shut. My heart twisted in my chest.  
“O..Okay, can we still..y’know?” I asked timidly placing my other hand on his arm. He flinched away from my touch and looked up at me.  
“You’re a kid! You fucking tricked me! Why Frank?” His voice strained as he tried to whisper.  
“I..I..” I stammered  
“Christ..how’d you two even get in the club?..Does Mikey know how old you are?” He asked Pete quizzically  
“Uhh..not..not technically..I said I was 21” Gerard closed his eyes. This was going badly. “If you two tell a single soul, I’ll be put in jail.” He sighed crossing his arms.  
“We won’t Ger-Mr.Way, I promise. I didn’t mean for this to happen. I didn’t realise you were a high school teacher.”  
“Alright. Go.” He said gesturing towards the door.  
“Mr.Way, can we still message?” I coughed, trying to muffle the conversation  
“Fuck. No.” He spoke through gritted teeth. I hadn’t seen this side of him and I was sure I fucking hated it. I had to admit though, there was something about his stubbornness that lit a fire in the pit of my stomach. Why was I turned on at the most inappropriate of times?  
“But-“ he cut me off again and my heart melted into a sad little puddle.“I might have to get you moved from my class if you can’t control yourself.” He spoke out the side of his mouth. I had enough. I was a ball of sexual confusion, anger and lust all in one.  
“Fuck you then, you shit lay!” I spat, raising my voice. I watched the surprise wash over his face as I pulled Pete with me outside. I hadn’t meant what I said, of course, I just wanted to get his attention. Fuck..what if he had decided to move me, then I wouldn’t be able to even see him. Wow I sound obsessive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanted to say thanks for reading! I'm spending a lot more time on this pic compared to my past ones and making sure that I actually stick to a plot.. I have a few twists planned and a dramatic end. Dont worry though there will be a crap tonne more chapters before I end this. xo


	3. Infatuation

After school I went to Pete’s. His room brought back memories, I had a lot of firsts in his room. We had experimented together, a mutual understanding that we were best friends sometimes with benefits.  
It wasn’t always just Pete and I though. One time Danielle Demarco came over and sucked us both off at the same time. It was awesome at the time then we both felt strange afterwards.Many nights we would fall asleep spooning whilst the same punk playlist would play through his speakers in the background. We never got jealous of each other when one of us or both of us would get a boyfriend or girlfriend. They never lasted more than a couple months anyway.  
On rare occasions we would get really stoned or really drunk and have intense make out sessions. Pete was well endowed so I was too scared bottom with him. A year back I got lockjaw halfway through giving him head and ended up stopping. He had bottomed for me a couple of times but usually we settled with hand jobs. We knew this wasn’t a typical friendship but neither of us minded.

The memories were soon replaced of course by Gerard.I was so angry I felt like I could burst. Pete was facing his desk sorting through his CD’s when I pounced on him. I caught him off balance and pushed him onto his bed. I began kissing him roughly, bringing my palm down to his crotch. He let out a little whimper before he pushed his arms between us.  
“Frank.”  
“Mm?” I said unlatching the hook of his belt  
“Frank, stop. I know you’re angry with Gerard. I don’t want either of us to do something we’ll regret.” He said seriously.  
“Fuck him! You heard what he said, we’re done!” I spat back  
“You’re forgetting something though,” he sighed, rolling out from under me  
“I’m kinda seeing Mikey” he said calmly sitting up.  
I hated it, but he was right. I knew I was just trying to get back at Gerard, but I neglected to think about him and Mikey. I exhaled a deep breath and felt a tear prick at my eyelid.  
“Fuck...I know. Shit.. I’m so ...fucking sorry. I wasn’t even thinking about Mikey.” I squinted, rubbing my eyes with my palms. Pete sat up and stroked my back.“Just give Gerard time to calm down. You never know he might end up talking to you again.” Pete always knew what to say.  
“I liked him a lot Pete. Being with him was easy and it felt so right” I sobbed  
“I know you did buddy. But this is some serious shit we’ve gotten ourselves into. You need to think about that.” He soothed, kissing my forehead as more tears spilled from my eyes.  
“Look there’s only a year left of school- after that things won’t be...illegal.” He said wrapping his arms around me.  
Pete let out a big sigh and pulled his phone out of his pocket.  
“I guess I better call Mikey and explain things..”  
Pete chewed a fingernail as Mikey let the phone ring five times before answering  
“Hey! Uh, what’s up?” Pete asked wincing in anticipation of Mikey’s response.  
“So, Gerard told you..” I jumped at his name  
“I’m sorry. I was gonna tell you- I know..Frank knows too. We didn’t think he would be a teacher at our fucking school.” There was a long pause before Pete spoke again  
“I guess you don’t want to see me anymore?” He asked sombrely  
A small smile crept to his lips and his cheeks flushed a light crimson.  
“Good. I promise.” He said, bouncing up and down in one spot before noticing me sitting cross armed and pouting.  
“Oh uh, how’s Gerard?..” Pete’s eyes stopped at points around the room.  
“Oh..ok. Um, Frank’s been better..he’ll be ok. Alright well I’ll talk to you later, bye Mikey Way.”  
“Is he ok?” I asked impatiently.  
“Uh, sorta..he went out..” Pete said, looking at the floor. I was jealous to say the least.  
“Whatever” I muttered. I hated that things had seemed to end before they could even start. 

Pete put his usual playlist on and we curled up together in his bed.  
“I’m putting this between us so if you get a boner it won’t wake me up” he said shoving a pillow between our legs.  
I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms as he pulled me closer.  
“G’night Frankie, try get some sleep. Maybe Mr.Way will talk to you tomorrow.”  
“Ew, don’t call him that.” I huffed, grabbing his hand and tucking it under my arm. 

***  
He was absent from the teacher table at lunch. It wasn’t until 5th period that I saw him.I made it my mission this period to get noticed by him. Pete let out a light chuckle as I patted the seat beside me in the front row. Gerard had his back to the class cleaning the board when we came in; only turning around as the last few students trudged in. His eyes looked sullen and dark and his hair wasn’t as perfectly placed as it usually was. He looked hungover, yet handsomely so.  
“Ok guys I’m not feeling the best today so you have one more lesson to work on your drawings I gave you for homework” he spoke out the side of his mouth, pulling out his chair. Pete pulled his drawing out of his bag, of course it was a sketch of his puppy, Hemingway.  
I leant over and perched my hands on his shoulder  
“You’re so talented Petey!” I exclaimed, hoping to catch Gerard’s attention. It seemed to have worked, out of the corner of my eye I saw the top of his head move. “Uhh, thanks Frankie, where’s yours?” Pete asked cocking an eyebrow  
“It’s in my bag, but I could really use your help” I said grazing my lips over the shell of his ear.  
Pete smirked and furrowed his brow. I had done it, I had attained Gerard’s attention. He watched as I placed a hand in Pete’s hair, tugging down so that his neck was exposed. I placed a soft kiss of his exposed skin as he giggled then shrugged me off. Gerard coughed uneasily and jostled his tie.  
I bit my lip, never breaking eye contact with him.  
“Frank” he spoke coldly  
“Yes, Mr.Way?” I replied smirking sensually  
“Are you doing your work or are you annoying Pete?”  
“I’m really sorry Mr.Way, I was just asking for help. Maybe you could come help me with my little problem?”  
Reluctantly he stood up and made his way to my side, exhaling deeply as he crouched beside my desk.  
I pulled my artwork out of my bag, leaning away from him, taking my time as I bent over.  
He looked up at me, clearly unimpressed by my actions. It was cute though, I had to admit.  
“Right, what is it?”  
“Well you see here Mr.Way, My-“ I had perfectly timed dropping my pencil to my lap before pushing my chair out, giving him a perfect view of my ‘growing problem’.  
Gerard let out a whimper that he tried to stifle again with a cough.  
“Oh, my bad..” I said, catching my bottom lip between my teeth. I slowly reached down to my crotch, sliding my hand down the bottom of my shirt, trailing it over my belt. I grabbed the pencil along with my dick and squeezed, managing a moan.  
Gerard gulped and I noticed beads of sweat forming on his brow.  
“This is going to take a while to explain. You should see me after class, Frank”  
I smiled as he walked back to his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love if you left a comment but no pressure fammm


	4. Demand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff finally starts happening lel-so I hadn't planned on writing this chapter let alone publish it today as I have worked on other bits of this, but here ya go!  
> I would love if you let me know what you think <3

I watched as Gerard said goodbye to the same few students that craved his attention.  
When everyone had left he sighed as if he was upset with having to see me.  
He walked back to his desk and sat on the edge facing the door.  
“Get up and close the door.” He spoke. Never mind that he was literally in a position to close the fucking door himself. I did as he asked and walked over to the door to shut it. I heard the tap of his shoes on the linoleum as he approached me, giving me only seconds to turn around before we were toe to toe. In one swift movement he took my wrists and pinned them just above my head, the back of my hands slamming against the cold door. “Ow, Gerard wh-“ Gerard brought his eyes inches from mine and crossed his brow as he looked down on me.  
“It’s _Mr.Fucking Way_ Frank. In this room, _my_  room, you will respect me. Do I make myself fucking clear?” His words like daggers, unexpectedly turning me on and making my pants tighter.  
“Y-yes. Sorry, Mr.Way..” I felt a hot flush pulse through my skin, Gerard wasn’t just angry; it was as if he was possessed.  
“You don’t know what you're dealing with Frank. You don’t want to find out either. You disrespect me and call me a shit lay, then you sit in my class, act like a slut with your best friend, just to make me jealous.”  
“I’m sorry, I just wanted your attention. I..I can’t stop thinking about you.” I said, breaking eye contact and looking at his chest.  
My arms slowly fell at my side as he released his grip. He looked like he was pondering something. His eyes then flashed up at me, a smirk painted across his lips as if he was hungry for blood.

He leaped at me, grabbing my face as he crashed our lips together. I held onto his shirt through clenched fists as we tumbled our way to his desk. I fell on top of him and started grinding against him, happy to find that he was just as hard.

“I’m gonna fuck you…so good” I said through baited breath  
Gerard moaned explicitly-better than any bimbo porn star could.  
I reached between us to undo the button on his pants but he shooed my hand away.  
“No,” he whispered, “You’re going to cum for me. You don’t deserve to fuck me.” In any other situation I would have protested, and whilst I was upset that he wouldn’t let me fuck him I was just happy to be this close to him.

He slid off the table and stood up “pull down your pants” he ordered  
I quickly fumbled at my buckle and zipped my trousers down, making fast work of sliding my boxers just above my knees.

“Mmm” he hummed, running his finger over the wet patch in my boxers. He slowly stepped behind me and slapped my ass cheek so hard I squealed like a little girl.  
“Jack off” he demanded, trailing his fingertips over the stinging, blushing handprint he left.  
I leant my head back, thinking for a second how weird this all was, yet how tantalising it was at the same time. This was a fantasy come true.  
I started to work my dick, hoping that Gerard would make some sort of physical contact with me.  
I closed my eyes and pictured fucking him on his desk and all the obscene noises he would make.  
“Wow, look how much you’re throbbing, aching to just release. You know it’s so tempting to just get on all fours and let you fuck me so rough from behind..”  
“Oh please Gerard! Please..let me..” I panted, his words driving me crazy  
Another hard slap zapped my ass cheek in the same spot as before, only this time he had used a ruler.  
“Mr.Way” he grumbled  
I bit my lip, smirking a little.  
He grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled back roughly, causing the air to hitch in the back of my throat  
“Say it!” He growled close to my ear  
“Mr. Way” I whined, painfully close to exploding in my hand  
“I’m gonna come so soon” I whined  
“No. You will ask me if you can come. I’m going to bend down in front of you and open my mouth. You’re going to come inside my mouth but not touch me. understand?”  
It took every fibre of my being to patiently wait as he let go of my collar and walked in front of me.  
Once he positioned himself crouching in front of me, he looked up at me with those eyes. _Those fucking eyes_.  
“May..May I c-come, please Mr.Way?” I asked breathing heavily as my balls started to clench.  
“Hmmm…Yes.” He said sticking his pink tongue out.  
“Oh fuck!” I all but yelled shooting thick white strings into his mouth, watching as it dripped down his tongue.  
He licked up what he could then stood up, reaching for the tissue box on his desk, taking one then throwing the box at me.  
“That..that was..amazing. Thank you.” I panted slowly coming down from my euphoria.  
“Get dressed.” He barked, wiping his mouth.  
I obeyed and wiped myself before pulling up my pants.  
I looked at him, hoping he would say something to reassure me that this could happen again.  
“Go home.” He said waving a hand at me and sitting at his desk.  
“Really? You’re gonna make me come then tell me to fuck off?” I asked raising a brow.  
“Uhh, yeah.” He nodded his lips barely parting.  
“Why?” Was all I could think to ask  
“I shouldn’t have let this happen in the first place Frank. You’re smart enough to know that.” He muttered, collecting the scattered papers strewn on his desk.  
“I don’t care about this being wrong. I want this.” I pleaded  
“Well I don’t.” He spat.  
My heart turned to ice.How could he be so cold?  
“Not at all? Not even a little bit?”  
“You’re too young Frank.”  
“Answer my fucking question.”  
“No.” He shook his head and furrowed his brows.  
There was so much I wanted to say. I wanted to yell at him again, tell him he was a fucking jerk. But I didn’t, instead I picked up my bag and stormed out of his class, slamming the door roughly behind me.


	5. Decide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a bit meh sorry.

When I got home I ran straight through the front door and up the stairs to my bedroom.  
“Frankie?” Mom’s voice rang out  
“I had a shit day, don’t wanna talk.” I yelled back, slamming my door. I heard her feet padding up the stairs. I flung myself onto my bed, covering my head with a pillow.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Ma, I literally said I don’t want to talk about it.” I groaned into my pillow  
“Did you have a fight with a friend? Was it Pete?” She was really not gonna let this go without some sort of answer.  
“No, Pete and I are fine.” I sighed  
“Oh good. He’s so lovely.” I could hear her smiling. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I felt the side of my bed depress, indicating she had taken a seat on the edge.  
“Ohh, is it teacher troubles?” My heart thumped so fast at the word ‘teacher’ I thought I was going to throw it up.  
I thought of telling her that you could say it was ‘teacher troubles’, because technically it was.  
“No ma, please stop.”  
“Ok, last one, is it girl problems?” Oh how close yet so far she was.  
“Yeah.” I said, hoping this would get her off my back so that I could wallow in grief alone. I had openly told mom about which male celebrities I found attractive and shed usually laugh and agree. Apparently though this wasn’t a good enough homosexual indicator for her as she still assumed I was straight. I had even left gay porn up on my laptop a few times and there was definitely no way she wouldn’t have seen it as she cleans my room. Maybe she was in denial, or just waiting for me to come out to her.  
“Oh, I see. Well I know she might seem like the love of your life right now but I guarantee in a few years you’ll look back and think, ‘why was I so hung up on her?’. It’ll get better sweetie. Why don’t you just move on?”  
There was an element of truth to her words. This too would pass, but Gerard wasn’t just some interchangeable chick from high school.  
“Are you done?” I asked, my voice straining  
“Yeah. I’m gonna finish making dinner, please come down later and eat something.” I felt the bed rise again as she stood up and finally left my room.

**  
Instead of crying into my pillow like planned I must have dozed off. A violent vibration coming from my pocket making me jump as I pulled out my phone, expecting maybe Pete’s name to become illuminated. But it wasn’t Pete’s, it was Gerard’s. I opened the message hurriedly as adrenaline flooded my blood stream.

From; **Gerard**  
> Frnak- Im sorry if I was harsh on yuo today. Things a re so fuced up. Ahh I shouldn even b massaging you but I liv you.No. yeh. Cnant say that. Bye <

I smiled at his obvious intoxication. It made me wonder though, is he nicer when he’s drunk? Does he really feel some type of way about me that he can only express when he drinks?  
I didn’t know what to write back so I decided to call him.  
Luckily he picked up mid hiccup after two rings  
“Frankieee” he answered, making my heart flutter. His voice was small and raspy.  
“Hi Gerard. What are you doing?” I asked as if I didn’t already know the answer  
“I’m just lying in bed, making fun of people on this cooking show.” He slurred  
“And you’re drinking aren’t you?” I asked  
He must have been smoking to because I heard him exhale before answering.  
“Oh yeah, but it’s nothing. Just a couple before I go to sleep.” His voice was an octave higher, it was so hard to be mad at.  
“Ok..well just finish the drink you have then try sleep, you looked hung over as dick this morning.”  
“Ha,dick” He giggled.  
He was then silent so I decided to question him about his earlier antics.  
“So do you remember how you told me to fuck off after class today after making me come?” I quizzed  
“Mmm, yeah. I’m sorry sugar.You know I gotta act like a teacher at school.“  
“Do you really care about me? Or do you just care about me when you’re drunk?”  
“‘Course I do. I just wish we weren’t in this situation. It’s so fucked Frank.” His voice hitched and he started to sob.I wish I could melt down into a liquid form and seep through the microscopic speaker in my phone, oozing out the other end at his, just so I could hug him and stroke his hair.  
“But you lied to me!” He suddenly yelled  
“You tricked me, and you’re an asshole!-Mikey, it’s ok it’s just him, I’m just telling him it’s over-no don’t… take-“ muffled voices came from the receiver, before the phone hung up. It was obvious Mikey had intervened, which I was grateful for. It was good to know Gerard was being looked after.  
I rolled my eyes, not sure that anything was gained by calling him.  
I decided to message him- to have the final say.

To; **Gerard**  
> Which one is it? Teacher or fuck boy, make a decision. <  
I angrily typed, hitting send way to eagerly. I felt like I could keep going but I didn’t even know if Mikey would hold his phone ransom or not. I decided to turn it off and boomerang it across my carpet.


	6. Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok ok so, the start of this chapter is a little slow but it picks up in the end :) at the suggestion of a lovely reader I may incorporate G's pov in subsequent chapters. Enjoyyy-OH also, this will be my last chapter for a couple weeks, I'm going to NY and NJ ! Im going to warped tour which is a big deal for my Aussie ass. Have you been to a warped tour? was it good or shiet? I have no idea what to expect..also what's Atlantic City like? is it dangerous? -these are all questions I should probably just google lol.

As I lay in bed I tried to focus on anything but him. I thought about school and all the classes I needed to complete work for, my thoughts quickly sabotaged themselves though when I thought about sitting in music class and being called out by Gerard.I craved him pushing me away as if he didn’t need me; If any thing it made me covet him more.

 

I fantasied about him pushing me into the bathroom, insisting I suck his dick. I thought about how I managed to push him onto his table, grinding against his leg, all too ready to fuck him right there. I envisaged reversing our roles and taking charge of him, wondering how soft and submissive he would be for me. I never knew I was into this type of stuff. My hand found itself lightly touching my dick as I imagined him kissing me softly all over. Once I got going I pictured him binding my wrists with the handcuffs on his bed, then blindfolding me. I’d be left open to whatever he wanted to do to me. I bit down on my bottom lip in an attempt to stifle the moans trapped in my throat. I yearned to be his, just one more time. I fastened my pace, picturing him bent down in front of me as I fucked into him, except this wasn’t just sex, it was passionate with feelings on the line. I wanted to leave marks on him, humiliate him at school the next day, knowing that I was the one who put those marks there. As a last ditch effort to stop myself coming I thought about how wrong it was, being infatuated with my teacher. It was just as bad for him- if not worse. My subconscious thought otherwise though, the last word I thought of before I came hard into my hand was ‘ _exciting_ ’…

 

***

As I walked up to the school gates I saw Pete leaning against a pylon with his arms crossed. He didn’t look angry though, just expectant, Pete never looked angry. “I tried messaging you and calling you last night man.” He said as I went in to hug him. “I turned my phone off, someone decided to text me last night and it ended in a phone call that your boyfriend ended for us.”

Pete shot me a muddled look

“Gerard was drinking and he started calling me a liar and and asshole, so Mikey ended up taking his phone” I clarified

“Oh, ok. So things aren’t much better?” He asked as we reached our form room

“No, it's so confusing, one minute he’s making it seem like things with us can continue, then the next he’s completely pushing me away.” I sighed heavily.

 

I didn’t have art until the third period. When I walked into Gerard’s class following Pete, his smile quickly fell as I came into sight. Once again his hair was slightly scruffy and his eyes told of a night spent drinking. It seemed today , however he had made a slight attempt to mask his hangover.

 

I anxiously awaited the attention he would give me this lesson, if any.

 

“Morning guys” he stood up, pausing for the classes response

“Good morning Mr.Way” most students sung back

“Today I am going to have each of you stand at the back of the class and present to us what you have completed so far and what mediums you have used and why. Let’s start with…Frank.” He smirked wickedly, his attempt at subtlety questionable.

 

I rolled my eyes and clenched my fist before taking out my sketch and heading to the back of the class. I was in Gerard’s line of sight as his now stood at the front of the class with all the students in front of him having turned their seats to face me. My cheeks flourished with a burning heat as I realised just how many sets of eyes were on me, about to analyse my sub par drawing.

 

“Uh, so this is my sketch of Pale Man from Pan’s Labyrinth.” I said awkwardly holding up my sketch beside my face. Silence lingered for a moment before Gerard cleared his throat and spoke again

“Right and what mediums did you use?”

“Pencil and graphite for the shading, and paper, obviously…I guess.” I said rubbing my neck and nervously chewing on my lip. I couldn’t stand the stares any more so I took a step to go and sit down but was stopped by more words spilling from Gerard’s mouth.

 

“It’s good Frank. You have paid attention to the angle of light and have used shading correctly.” I looked up at him and smiled. He positioned himself on the edge of his desk with his legs apart laxly, a hand resting high on his thigh.

“But,” he continued holding a finger in the air

“I couldn’t help but wonder how much further ahead you’d be in completing this if you didn’t waste so much time courting a certain friend of yours.” He had successfully humiliated me in front of the class, borderline outing me, not helping with quelling ‘those rumors’.

“Whatever” I muttered, shaking my head and slipping back into my desk

“Oooh” hummed a few voices

“Mr.Iero I will not tolerate that behaviour in my class. Please kindly remove yourself and explain to Mrs.Ives at reception why you’ll be spending the rest of the lesson in the office.”

“Are you serious? An ex lesson detention for talking back?”

“Yes. I don’t want to deal with _teenage_ immaturity today, let this be a lesson to you and everybody else.” He said looking at me matter of factly.

Oh how I wanted to punch his pretty face.

“Fine, old man” I laughed, picking up my bag and waltzing out of the room, not missing his pissed off expression.

 

-

“Frank! Are you ill?” Mrs.Ives questioned as I walked in.

“No, I spoke back to Mr.Way and have to spend the rest of the lesson here”

I said, feeling rather embarrassed.

Her black fringe moved as she furrowed her brow

“Oh Frank that’s not like you.” She pouted, except it kind of was, I was known to give teachers hell every now and then. I think Mrs.Ives took pity on me mostly because of my Epstein-Barr, which could sometimes see me needing a hospital visit.

“I know, I think Ger-Mr.Way has it out for me” I said poking out my bottom lip and taking a seat.

“Maybe, good looking feller, dark and mysterious. A bit strange though I found” she laughed

‘Strange’ was definitely one word for him.

 

When lunch finally came I sat at my usual table with Pete and a few others. When I glanced over to the teachers table I noticed Gerard laughing obnoxiously with Mrs.Clarke, the music teacher. My eyes lingered on them cautiously for minutes, hoping he would steal a look my way, but he never did.

 

“Bro, you're making it obvious” Pete leant over and whispered.

I decided to take my phone out of my bag and turn it on. To my surprise a message came through straight away

 

From; **Gerard**

> Neither.<

 

What the fuck did neither mean!? He didn’t really have a choice about being my teacher.. unless he really was thinking about moving me to a different class.

 

I frowned, chucking my phone into my bag. I angrily ate my sandwich, avoiding all conversation going on around me.

 

Pete brought a hand to my back and rubbed it slowly for a minute. At least I would always have him.

 

 

***

I needed to forget about Gerard. He made it clear he wanted nothing more to do with me, so when Pete and Mikey invited me out again I happily obliged. I wondered if Gerard would also tag along, I wouldn’t dare ask though- I was fine without him. Truly.

 

I met up with Mikey and Pete, inconspicuously glancing around for that gorgeous raven haired bastard.

Mikey hugged me and ran his hand through my hair affectionately. “He doesn’t shut up about you, you know.” He smiled

I found that hard to believe. I wanted to tell him all about how Gerard seemed all to happy lead me on after class only to push me away like an unwanted gift on Christmas. If what Mikey said was true though, it was nice to hear.

I rolled my eyes took a deep swig of my beer.

“Oh my god I know that guy” Pete suddenly said, pointing and smiling

He left Mikey and I to walk over to a short blonde man. I watched Mikey’s face change as Pete surprised the blonde man by snaking his arms around his hips.

“Uhh..” I started unsure how to word that I was sure this guy was just a friend, but I had never met him or probably heard of him in my entire life.

The smaller guy jumped, happily hugging Pete as he turned around.

Mikey crossed his arms as Pete took the guys hand.

“Guys! This is my sisters friend, Alex. This is my, kinda boy..pal..Mikey” Pete said, pulling Mikey close to his side. “And this is my *single* friend Frank.” He said nudging Alex. I closed my eyes and smiled uneasily.

Alex had small, cute features with a tighter, smaller body than mine, I know, hard to believe. “Nice to meet you” He smiled and waved, a glassy glint sparkling in his eyes.

“You too” I grinned.

Alex walked at my side as we followed Mikey and Pete to the bar

“So how do you know Pete’s sister?” I asked trying to break the ice

“She was in my dance troupe a couple years back” of course he was dancer.

“Oh nice. Are you here with friends?” I asked, catching his eyes beaming back at me

“Yeah, I come here all the time, they’re use to me going off and doing my own thing.” I laughed, was he indicating that he goes off with guys often? Not that I was opposed to that, a one night stand could be just what I needed after all.

“Can I buy you a drink?” He asked

“Oh, thank you.” I smiled

“No worries” Alex winked, bumping into my shoulder.

 

-

Pete slyly passed a small bottle of amyl into my palms as we danced next to each other. I decided to take Alex’s hand and walk over to a corner of the room, placing my nostril on top of the bottle inhaling deeply. Alex smiled and reached for the bottle , inhaling deeply before resting his head on my chest with a smile.

“That stuff kills braincells you know..” A small smirk crept to my lips as a warm trickle of breath caressed my neck. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back before slowly turning around. Gerard stood coolly as he rested against the stairs beside him. His face was unreadable as he sucked on the straw in his drink.

“Yeah, well so does that stuff,” I said nodding to his drink. “We’re not in school anyway, save the lecture Mr.Way” I spat sarcastically.

Gerard brought his face close to mine and laced his arms around my neck;His breath, laden with alcohol. “Watch your fucking mouth sweetheart” he smirked. “Hmm, it’s gonna take something big to shut me up. Alex is gonna help me with that.” I said nodding to the small blonde boy now dancing completely unaware beside us.

“Well, have fun with that, he’s tiny-trust me.” Gerard said, pecking me on the cheek before twisting away from me.

I watched as he disappeared to the other side of the room and started grinding amongst a group of big bears.


	7. First

Naturally, I started to walk after him. It was as if a sea of dancing bodies parted, leaving a clear path straight towards him. As I took a step I felt a small cold hand tug at my wrist.

I’d forgotten about Alex completely. Looking into his big light blue eyes, I conjured up a quick shitty alibi to excuse myself.

“Uhh, I don’t feel too good. I’m gonna go, give me your phone.” I said rubbing the back of my neck. “Oh no, do you need some water? My place is close if you need to rest?” His politeness killed me. If I wasn’t chasing after my head fuck of a teacher I would have taken him up on his offer. I shook my head and quickly put my number in his phone and sent myself a text. I pecked him on the cheek and he quickly turned his head so that his lips landed on mine. “I hope you feel better soon. Message me sometime yeah?” He smiled sweetly. “Sure” I grinned, pecking him once more.

When I finally found Gerard he was dancing provocatively in the centre of five guys cheering him on, grabbing at his shirt as one even tugged at his pants in an effort to pull them down. I watched as he swatted away their hands, choosing one guy to slide his ass down before sticking his hips out and sliding back up him, eyeing me with gratification.

That was it. I pushed my way through the crowd of men and gripped the front of his shirt firmly, making him stumble as I pulled him towards the exit.

“Thought you already had a slut for the night. Did you find out that I was right about his small dick?” He yelled above the music  
I spun him around and pushed him up against the exit door. “Take me home with you, you fucking dick. Give me tonight, then I’ll leave you alone forever.” I said gritting my teeth and pressing my semi hard boner into his thigh.  
“But I’m a shit lay remember?” He smirked proudly  
“I didn’t mean it. You know I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.” I said dropping my eyes to the ground.  
“Aww sugar.” He smiled, roughing a hand through my hair. I looked up and met his hazel orbs.  
“I wish I could help Frankie, but my idea of helping is considered illegal. Y-you shouldn’t even be here.”  
“I don’t fucking care Gerard. Just one more night, please.” I don’t know why I was begging for one more night with him, as if it would completely void me of any further attachment to him.  
Gerard let out an exaggerated groan before rubbing his temples.  
“One night. One last time, only because I’m extremely intoxicated and you look alright tonight.” A grin stretched from one of my ears to the other as we finally headed out of the door and flagged down a cab.

We couldn’t keep our hands or lips of each other the whole ride. If the music hadn’t been up so loud I’m sure we would have made the driver uncomfortable. I pinched his ass all the way up to his front door as he giggled and swatted my hands away. Once inside he grabbed me by my neck, hungrily sucking bruises just above my collarbone, so as not to be seen. We danced violently, tugging and pulling each other to his room.

“You’re such a bad boy,” Gerard said, an evil green stripe flickering in his eyes  
“Bad boys get punished” he smirked, pushing me backwards onto his bed  
“Fuck yeah please sir, I’ve been so bad, getting hard in your class, flirting with Pete just to get you to notice me” I said smirking, biting my lip.  
“Roll over.” He commanded  
I obliged, aching for him to undress me as my belt dug into my stomach.  
Gerard’s initial touch sent electric waves through my entire body. He lightly rubbed the fabric of my jeans that clung to the skin over my ass, before taking a big fleshy chunk and squeezing. His touch disappeared and I could hear things rustling in a drawer.

Finally, he sat on top of me. “What are you going to do to me?” I purred lifting my head  
He remained silent as he brought my hands behind my back. A silky material began to snake around my wrists, the friction painfully light.  
“Do you know what a safe word is?” He asked seriously, tracing small circles on my ass  
“Yeah,duh” I cackled sarcastically as if I had used a safe word all the time. I’d never used one once.  
“Good. Oaklahoma.”  
“What?” I snapped my head back as far as it would go  
“Your safe word, Frank.”  
“Oh, yeah. Why Oaklahoma though?”  
“Cos once you reach Oaklahoma the fun stops. It’s also easy enough to make out under a gag.” He said matter of factly  
A gag? I’d only seen them used in movies, the real kinky movies.  
“If you decide you really do wanna mess with me we’ll use the traffic light system. But it’s gonna take a lot of begging for me to even think about looking at you after tonight.” He hummed, leaning in close to my ear  
I giggled, I would never beg. I just needed this one last time.  
“Oh, funny is it?” He asked, running his fingers through my hair and tugging roughly  
My neck was craned in such an angle that made it impossible to vocalise a response.  
“You know what I think is funny, Frank?”  
I tried to groan, clear my throat, scream. Nothing but a light whimper came out  
Gerard was scaring me slightly, yet, the tantalising curiosity got me going and far outweighed any fear.  
He finally released his grip in my hair bringing his voice to a soft whisper  
“Is that you think you can slut around with other people without my permission.”  
With that he brought his palm down hard and fast over my ass cheek, my jeans not providing any relief, in fact I think they added to the sting.  
“Ow, Gerard” I let out, trying to kick at him  
“What’s your safeword?”  
“Oaklahoma”  
“Do you need to use your safeword?”  
“Oh, no...it didn’t hurt that much” I lied. It did really hurt but the sharp sting subsided quickly, a surge of pleasure now radiating from the site.  
“Good. Another thing; you call me ‘sir’ in my fuckin’ house, do I make myself clear?”  
“Yes Sir” I said mockingly  
A hand tugged roughly at my hair again making me wince  
“You won’t be such a brat when I’m done with you, trust me” he growled  
I smirked, my pants felt so incredibly tight as my boner strained against the bed, aching to be released.

Finally he flipped me over, sucking lightly at my neck whilst undoing my belt.  
“Mmm, harder” I smiled, closing my eyes in complete bliss. “Mm, no.” He responded “you’re not worthy of my marks...yet.” He knew what he was doing to me. He knew I’d love nothing more than to walk around with his lovebites. I started to wonder who was worthy of his ‘markings’ if not me? I felt upset, angry and jealous.  
He pinched my nipples, making me throb uncomfortably in my pants. I thought about the possibility of this being the last time that he and I would ever do this and began to get frustrated. I probably should have been doing something else like taking mental photographs or actually making love to him but the type of night/ type of few weeks we had had didn’t call for it.

As he nibbled down my chest slowly I decided I couldn’t take it anymore  
“Just fucking fuck me already!” I yelled, instantly regretting it.  
He looked up at me and paused before shrugging.  
“Fine. I thought I’d spend a little extra time on you seeing as it’s your first time,” he said roughly moving to slide my belt out and undo my button.  
“And y’know seeing as this is the last time I’ll allow this to happen. But whatever I guess I should treat you like the rest.”  
Then I did something I never in a million years would have thought I’d end up doing- especially not when I’m about to have anal for the first time.  
A medium sized white lob of spit landed stark against his old black t shirt.  
That was one of the most disrespectful things I had ever done.  
Gerard was shocked. He looked pissed but remained eerily silent. He continued to pull my jeans down, along with my boxers.  
“I-I’m so..s..sorry. I shouldn’t have done that..I jus-“  
“You know your safeword. Use it if you can’t handle it.” He spat back monotonic as his eyes dared not meet mine.  
I deserved to be fucked raw. I deserved whatever he wanted to give me.  
He tapped me on the thigh once he was done pulling my pants and boxers off, signalling me to turn over.  
“But I wanted to see you..” I said pathetically  
“Nah I only do that with people I love.” He said swallowing, looking at me for only a second. He looked guilty, almost like he didn’t believe the words that came out of his mouth.  
Sex. That’s all this was. Why was it so hard for me to fucking comprehend?  
I turned over awkwardly, feeling tears threatening to escape my lids.  
When did I turn into such a wuss?  
I relaxed slightly when I heard the familiar ‘pop’ of a lid, indicating that he was about use some lube. Thank god.  
I spread my legs apart as I anxiously awaited his punishment .  
A cold finger circled my hole before roughly thrusting in and out. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding .This was bearable, I mean of course I had experimented lightly with my own fingers and occasionally Pete’s.  
Before I knew it a second finger entered , going right down to the knuckle before he started scissoring them. I winced in pain, biting the pillow in front of me to muffle just how painful it was. Thankfully he ended the near torture by sliding his fingers out. “Move onto your knees” he demanded. I obliged and sat so that I could push my ass out on bended knees.

He spat on me, pointedly; his message rang loud and clear as he waited for the spit to run down my crack and pool onto the sheets.  
Without warning he grabbed my hips and pushed into me, causing my breath to hitch as I let out an unintentional squeal.  
My body moved out of synch with his rough ploughing, he was stronger than I thought.  
There seemed to be no let up on the pain, I brought my knuckles on my right hand up to my teeth and bit down, hoping for some relief. Saliva started covering my hand as my eyes watered uncontrollably.

“You like it? You wanted this remember?” He choked out harshly  
I couldn’t reply - my voice box was rendered useless long ago.  
I trusted that I could tap him if I had become truly non verbal- he hadn’t mentioned what to do if I couldn’t speak, only that my safeword could be made out under a gag. I felt like I close to needing to give up.  
“FUCK!” I screamed from the depth of my lungs. A rush of endorphins flooded my bloodstream- it was as if I could feel every microscopic cell course through me. He had without a doubt hit my prostate.  
“You gotta ask me to come, remember?” He cackled  
I knew that if he hit that spot again it’d be all over for me  
“Please sir, may I... come?” I begged  
“Yeah”He said thrusting in, hitting the exact spot, making me spill out of my tip instantly  
“You little fucking...bitch” he spoke through gritted teeth as he came inside me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo this isn’t edited yet I just wanted to put it up for y’all. 
> 
> *S/n warped tour was amazing! Met so many friendly people and I even got to see Fronk play :D I stupidly thought no where could be as hot as Australia in the summer but nyc and nj proved me fucking wrong. Some guy got 2nd degree burns from his sunburn :( also a bar tender at the casino yelled at my husband (he had an Aus drivers liscence as ID) and it was kinda the funniest thing hearing a stereotypical jersey guy yell “get outta here!” At the top of his lungs. They were really strict on ID with booze and cigarettes (he is in his 30’s ) in the U.S but all too happy to have kids running around the casino (where you are allowed to smoke indoors??!! Anyway thanks for listening to what nobody asked for at all xo


	8. Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey, just a short one. hope you enjoy :)

*GERARD’S POV*

I chucked Frank an old t-shirt to clean himself up on and made my way to my chest of drawers.

His back was facing me as he silently started to put his clothes on. I popped the cap on the lotion and watched his head snap towards me.

“W..What’s that?” The look on his face was of worry and vulnerability, the front licks of hair sticking to his forehead and his eyes tired.

“It’s aftercare..come ‘ere” I said, holding my arms out.

He sheepishly made his way over to me as I sat down on the other side of the bed.

It was obvious that Frank had never participated in anything like this, and whilst he had disrespected me it was clear he needed help understanding what we were doing.

“Lay down and put your bottom half over my legs” my mind contemplated for a second the thought of him dominating me as he stood before me, my face level with his crotch.

“Is this really necessary?” He asked, sprawling over me

“Probably not for the physical wounds-there pretty superficial, but for your mental health, it’s absolutely necessary.” I stated, slowly pulling down the back of his boxers. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on his knuckles.

“There’s a lot to this world, but you gotta be sure it’s what you want. It’s not about torture, it’s about pleasure.” I continued

Slowly I worked the cool lotion on the red hand marks I had left. He flinched at my touch, so I rubbed his back with my other hand to comfort him.

“I thought-nevermind” he started

“Is that feeling alright?” I asked softly, enjoying the slip of my fingertips on his fleshy cheeks.

“Mmhm” he mumbled

Finally I planted a kiss on his lower back and pulled his boxers back up.

“Let’s go fix you a drink” I said nudging his legs off me. I stood up and paced towards the door when his touch caught me off guard. He laced his fingers in mine, looking at the floor, bashfully.

I lead him to the kitchen and sat him down at the small table whilst I made him a coke and poured myself a whiskey.

I sat on the other side of him, knowing something was up with him.

“Frank,… are you ok?” I said swirling the ice cubes in my glass

A lone tear fell from his left eye as he studied the top of the table.

I went to put my hand on his shoulder but he flinched.

“Is this about what we just did? It’s important you tell me how you’re feeling so I can look after-“

“It’s about us Gerard.” Frank interrupted. A small buzz from his phone came from his jean pockets. He pulled it out and started reading a message, a small smile creeping to his lips. It didn’t bother me, he could talk to whomever he wanted. I liked him but nothing more. I did wonder though if it was his mother or another guy…who the fuck smiles like that at messages from their mom?

“Well, it is the way it is Frank. We agreed on this _remember_?”

Finally he looked up from his phone, his smile fading.

“You’re right..” He said pursing his lips and standing up

He patronisingly kissed me on top of my head before making his way to the front door. His phone started to ring.

“Hey!, yeah I’m feeling much better now, thank you sweetheart. How was the rest of your night?” I followed him to the door and watched him, why was he blatantly ignoring me? He was definitely talking to the boy from last night.

 

“Well I guess I’ll have to find out..” He smirked, nodding at the latch on the door, indicating he wanted me to unlock it. I crossed my brows and folded my arms shaking my head.

“Hey, Alex, I’ll call you back later, my _mom_ is being difficult. You too, bye.” With that he hung up and those big gorgeous hazel orbs looked into mine. Alex. His name made me cringe..not for any other reason than I just didn’t fancy the name..

 

“What are you doing?” He asked quietly, sighing.

“I..I don’t know” I huffed, kicking a loose thread of carpet.

A fit of laughter came from the stairs outside , I instantly recognised Pete’s goofy laugh and rolled my eyes, stepping away so that I wouldn’t be hit by the door. Would Frank take his chance to leave now? Why did I care? I didn’t.

 

Mikey unlocked the latch and came busting in, Pete attached to his lips.

“Oh..hi guys. I’m glad you’re here when we couldn’t find either of you we had hoped it was cos you ended up…together or whatever.” Mikey stopped, awkwardly looking at the floor. Pete looked to me and noticed my arms crossed.

“Come on baby, let’s leave them.” He said grabbing Mikey by the front of his shirt.

As he passed frank he not so subtly whispered “Message me later!” Frank nodded and bit his bottom lip, looking back up at me.

“At least they’re happy” I sighed.

Frank shook his head. “You’re unbelievable.”

“However so?” I asked turning my nose up

“Never mind. I’m gonna go now ok?” He said walking towards me

“Wait!” I shrieked, grabbing his face, going straight for his lips

A flood of relief washed over me as he kissed me back passionately, the taste of sweet cola still lingering in his mouth.

He smiled as we pulled away, a lone finger pushing a strand of hair out of my eyes.

“Do you have to go?” What the fuck was I doing

“I mean, stay and..and let’s talk about things?” No no we didn’t need to fucking do that. Everything was written clearly for him to see- NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN.

I couldn’t stop myself though.

“I..I miss you?” What the fuck did that mean?, and where had it come from?

I lightly placed my arms around his little waist.

He looked at me puzzled, “Gerard, I haven’t even gone anywhere” he laughed

“I know, but it’s nice to have someone around to talk to y’know, besides Mikey..and he’s not even good to talk to anymore seeing as he’s always with Pete”he looked confused.

“We’ve barely spoken the whole night, shit you barely even speak to me as it is.” I started panicking, he was right, how could that be? He was so much younger, in-experienced but somehow had me questioning my whole existence.

“Look, I want to get to know you more, I do and I wanted this so bad. But you’re constantly giving me mixed messages. Plus you’ve been drinking. What happens when I wake up next to you and you tell me to get out ‘cos we shouldn’t be doing this blah blah?”

“It won’t!” Oh god..was I about to beg?

“Goodbye Gerard. Call me when you’re sober” no, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

He pecked me on the cheek and hugged me. I increased my grip on his waist and tugged tighter.

“Please, I was wrong!” I squealed, squeezing my eyes so tight I thought i’d go blind..


	9. Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter will be more entertaining than this one, apologies xo

After convincing me to stay and ‘talk’ I found myself with my head in his lap watching some old horror movie.

Gerard was sweetly massaging my scalp, kissing my forehead every now and then.

The silence between us was deafening. Moments passed and I felt like annoying him, so I grabbed the space just above his knee and pinched the muscle with my thumb and index finger. He squirmed and tried to push me off him, but failed, so resorted to liking my face.

“You think that’s gonna stop me? Please, I like it!” I giggled catching my lips on the end of his tongue.

“You’re such a brat, are you sure you’re seventeen and not seven?” He laughed smacking my ass.

“Mmm, but I’m _your_  brat” I smiled wrinkling my nose

“Brats need to be put in line..” He smirked smugly

I sat up on his lap, straddling his hips so that we were face to face.

“About that..” I started

“Can you tell me more about the stuff we were doing? Like you said there was a lot to it what do you mean?”

“Well, what we have done barely brushes the surface. Being in a dom/sub relationship is multi faceted. It can consist of pain, humiliation and fetishism as well as consensual violence and of course, bondage.” He explained.

I knew what every word meant in the most basic of terms, yet I had little idea of what they meant in the context he was talking about.

 

“Ok..what does dom/sub mean?” I asked

“A Dom prefers to dominate during sex whilst the sub prefers to submit to the dom. Being in a Dom sub relationship doesn’t always just include sex though, a Dom can control other aspects of a sub’s life, as agreed on usually in a contract. This is usually called a master/slave or 24/7 relationship”

 

It all sounded so exciting to me.

 

“What if like things get taken too far? Like how do I avoid you accidentally killing me?“ He roared loudly, pressing his forehead to my shoulder.

 

“I love this quote; right on the edge of fear was where trust could grow. Remember it’s not about abuse it’s about pushing limits, consensually. We would need to complete a contract outlining the things you’re willing and not will to do or try. Also the aim is pleasure, not death, Frankie.” He smiled an annoyingly cute half drunk grin.

“Anything else?” He asked

The material encompassing my groin had grown unbearably tight

“When can we start?” I bounced excitedly up and down.

Gerard smirked

“There are lot’s of rules Frank, also a lot we would need to sort out before actually starting this. I have a contract on my laptop if you want read through it, then maybe I can send it to you and you can think it over and take your time to finish it?”

I nodded furiously

“I don’t expect you to know what everything is so ask me anything you’re unsure of.I’ll also give you a copy of one I’ve done so you know more about what I’m into and the sort of things I expect as a Dom. The contract will give you a chance to tell me what sort of things you want to engage in and what kinks you want to explore.”

 

I already knew I wanted to try everything, I would do anything to make him happy.

 

“Frankie? Are you sure this is something you want to get into? You’ll be able to get out of it at any time, but just so you know… it changes almost everything.”

 

“Yes, yes , yes.” I answered back, kissing his neck and jaw.

Then I thought of something. Would I be the only one? How many other subs has he had? Not that I was jealous or anything.

 

“Gerard?” He raised his brows as if to answer ‘yes?’

 

“Um…how many, y’know subs have there been?..do you have any others at the moment?”

He curled his bottom lip over his teeth and looked off into the distance.

“I don’t have any at the moment. I’ve had a lot of very casual subs, but only two 24/7 master/slave relationships.”

“Oh” I answered as nonchalantly as physically possible. My response came out more awkward and shaky than intended.

“Yeah, but I’m a lot older than you though so there’s that…” he trailed off quietly

“No, yeah…also you said you only faced people in sex when you were in love with them…have you fallen in love… a lot?” Why I was torturing myself I do not know.

 

“A couple times. I’m sorry I said that Frank…but you and I definitely aren’t like that. You know that right?”

I always thought about the concept of sex being with someone you love. I had sex with Pete and I loved him, but in a ‘best friend would do literally _anything_ for you’ type of way. I wanted that experience of reciprocal love with sex.

It hurt to hear Gerard say that wasn’t the case with us.

I supposed whatever we had going on was too taboo to ever fruition into actual feelings. Wasn’t it?

 

“I don’t want you going into this contract thinking we’ll end up a couple. We’re already risking so much. You gotta understand that.” He spoke again lifting my chin with a finger.

His words chiseling away any sort of hope I had of us being together officially.

“I understand.” I said, unable to make eye contact with him

 

“Things might have been different if you didn’t end up being my student. Sorry Frankie.” He soothed, stroking the side of my face. I reached for his hand and nuzzled into it.

“So cute” he whispered. I may have been mistaken, but in the dim light I could have sworn his eyes were watery.

“I have one more question.”

“Yeah?” He said with a sigh

“How far did you and Alex go?” I asked quietly

“It was just a blowjob.” He answered quickly.

“You gave him a blowjob?”

“Yeah, not by choice. He had pills and I didn’t have cash.”

“ _Jesus_ Gerard.” I was disappointed to say the least, but something was telling me I should get use to it.

“It’s currency in the club, plus it was months ago, I didn’t even know his name until you got involved with him.” He waved a hand about

“Ok, well not knowing his name doesn’t make things any better. And for the record I’m not involved with hi-“

A thud came from the wall behind him.

A loud “ Hey! Stop that! You’ll crush the Kit Kats!” echoed, followed by a fit of giggles

“No!! That’s not what I meant by space invaders!” Yelled Mikey

“Oh really? Cos it’s what I meant” came Pete’s voice low and husky

 

“They’re so weird” I laughed, wrapping my arms around Gerard’s neck

“They’re definitely perfect for each other!” He taunted

“I think we should go to bed before we find out how their game of ‘space invaders’ goes” Gerard continued

I nodded and jumped up off him holding my arm out to help him up. I was nervous about going to sleep, I feared waking up to‘Mr.Way’ the English teacher that despised me so.

 

As we passed the hall Gerard stopped. He took my hand his and squeezed it.

“I got somethin’ to show ya” he smirked

“Please be a sex dungeon, please be a sex dungeon” I sang

He giggled sweetly and lead me down a short set of stairs

“Well I didn’t wanna show you until after you had finished your contract, but hopefully this will make you more excited about things to come..no pun intended.” He winked

A zap of electric energy coursed through me.

“Close your eyes” he whispered as we stood in front of what seemed to be an unsuspecting basement door.

I heard the click of a lock and followed Gerard’s lead. He flicked on some dim lights and let go of my hand.

 

“Open” he smiled

Bright red walls assaulted my eyes, finding contrast in black contraptions hanging from the walls- other items strategically placed around the room. The floor was hard polished concrete with big red rugs sprawled across it and half melted candles lined the eaves.

“No fucking- _really_!?!” I squealed

“I know, it’s a little cliché, but it’s nothing close to what I hope it will be one day..”

I walked over to the wall decorated with what I presumed where whips and paddles and touched the cool, coarse leather with my finger tips. The room wasn’t massive, but it felt intimate.

“Does…does Mikey know about this?..oh god does he use this room too!?” I spun around on the back of my heel

“He knows about it, no he doesn’t use it.”

“Nice” I replied, biting my lip

I walked to a corner and came to three clear tubs on the ground. A collection of devices attached to hand pumps lay in one, lube, condoms and cleaning sprays in the next and bladders, butt plugs and dildos lay in the final one. Except half the dildos were no ordinary dildos; I was masculinised enough as a kid to know a power saw attachment when I saw one. That was exciting..yet terrifying.

 

“Wow..this is uh..”

“ _Impressive?_ ”he said with a smile

“Yeah impressive’s an understatement.” An intimidating wooden stockade was set up close to the centre of the room, surrounded by a leather swing and a padded bench. I also noticed a leather sling with hand and ankle cuffs dangling over the back of the door frame, there was something intriguing everywhere I looked. I tried to picture Gerard and I using of all of these but my mind wandered to the other guys that have beat me to it. I started to feel sick and I think he noticed.

 

“Come on Frankie, we will have plenty of time down here soon.”He said reaching for my hand. It must have been around two am by now…


	10. Power Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapters basically smut lel. (un edited will come back and edit it soon apologies for any mistakes) xo

**Gerard’s POV

I stood at the threshold of my room, holding two coffees. My eyes surveyed the figure in my bed, few people could look so fanciable in slumber.  
He was the holy terror I wanted to sanctify. I would make him work for it though.  
I placed our drinks on the bedside table next to him and sat against his stomach.  
He blinked and creased his brow, smirking and burrowing his face once he saw me.  
“Morning..I made you a coffee, just how you like it.” I smiled, picking up my own mug.  
“Who are you and what have you done with Mr.Way?” He said sarcastically with a smile.  
“You seem to have forgotten that it’s _Sir_ to you, sweetheart.” I retorted  
He sat up resting against the bedhead “Sorry Sir, thank you for the bean juice”  
“That’s more like it” I smirked, sipping my coffee.  
A vibrating came from his jeans that were heaped next to my foot.  
“You want me to get that for you?” I asked half bending down  
“No. It’s probably just mom, I should get going soon.” He said shrugging it off. I presumed it was _‘Little Dick_ ’ but didn’t press the matter further.  
“Ok, well I’ll be sure to send you the contract, be careful not to leave it open on your computer-that could make for a very awkward conversation with mother dearest.” I giggled  
“I promise I’ll be careful” he said taking a sip from his mug, he gulped and spoke again;  
“I can’t promise my hand won’t wander though thinking about all the dirty things we can do to each other whilst I read through it” he smirked, trapping his bottom lip between his teeth.  
I slipped a hand under the duvet and ran it up his thigh, gripping firmly“You’ll probably want to do that whilst you still can, because after that contract is signed you will need to ask me for permission to do so.”  
“Mmmm” he hummed in bliss  
“That’s just cruel” he smiled closing his eyes  
I slowly took my hand away and continued sipping my coffee “No, it’s disciplinary. You need to show me I can trust you.”  
“Sometimes I won’t let you, I’ll want you to be nice and full for me. And other times, if I think you have deserved it, I’ll let you.” I watched as he twitched under the blanket, a hand quickly flying over his crotch to hide his shame.  
“Is all this talk of obeying your master making you all hot and bothered?” I asked cheekily, watching a crimson blush rise to his cheeks.  
He nodded silently looking at me over his coffee cup.  
“Aww, if only there was something we could do about it” I shrugged smugly  
“wanna fuck you..” He mumbled under his breath  
I placed my coffee down and got onto the bed, climbing on top of him. I took his mug and placed it next to mine.  
“You, wanna fuck, me?” I asked placing my arms alongside his torso, bringing my face close to his.  
He bucked his hips in an attempt to meet mine, moaning as he bit his lip.  
“You think about doing nasty, bad things to your teacher whilst sitting there in class? Trying so hard not to let anyone see your boner? You think about me taking you out of class just to fuck you in the bathroom?” His breathing was heavy now, his eyes pleading for me to stop.  
“Mhmm” He nodded quickly, “All the time”  
Finally, I sat down on his crotch and started rocking back and forward.  
“Yeah?” I asked suggestively  
“You wanna fuck me too, I see you eyeing me, trying hard not to look at my dick- you really shouldn’t be so obvious you know” he said, lifting a corner of his mouth.  
“No, that would be wrong. But if I’m honest, I don’t wana fuck you. I want to ram my cock in your mouth so hard that I bruise your throat, making everyone ask you why you’ve suddenly lost your voice. And you’ll want to tell them that it's because your master’s big cock is too much to take, but you try like a good sub anyway cos you would do anything to please him.” With that he rolled me off him, peeling the quilt off his legs, exposing his solid hard on through his boxers, taking his hand and eagerly palming himself.  
I helped slide them off his thighs, letting them rest at his ankles before climbing back on him. I lowered my head between his thighs, beginning to suck and lick at his balls. I shoed his hand away and made my way to the base of his cock, licking a stripe to his tip, kissing at the leaking tip.  
“Fucking hell.” He groaned as I added a hand to my movements  
My mouth made a popping noise as I momentarily pulled away from him  
“Lube” I spoke, motioning to the draw, before re attaching myself  
He leant over, loudly pulling the drawer from its hinges to retrieve the tube.  
I began wiggling out of my jocks and pulled my singlet over my head.  
He quickly slicked his fingers up, reaching behind me.  
To make it easier, I stopped jerking him to turn around on all fours.  
“Oh my god, such a pretty, tight ass” he moaned, circling two fingers around my hole  
I looked back at him over my shoulder, biting my lip as he teased his entry.  
The first finger slipped in easily, making me yearn for more. Luckily I wouldn’t have to wait long, Frank took my movements and knew he could add a third finger with no trouble, curling them at just the right angle before he positioned himself behind me.  
His warmth and pressure was instantly missed as he pulled his fingers out, placing a firm grip on my hips, before lining up the tip of his cock.  
Without further comment, he pushed slowly into me, letting me adjust around him. I made a mental note to film us like this, I wanted to capture his facial expressions and emotion for my personal viewing pleasure.  
Slowly at first he mustered his rhythm, caressing my cheeks and hips by grabbing big fleshy handfuls.  
I squeezed and released around him, reaching underneath to cup his balls, eliciting a low moan from him.  
“You’re so good at this” he panted, slamming into me with more force  
“Oh you’ve seen nothing yet,” I growled pushing back onto him  
“I’m gonna tie you up, gag you and put a cock ring on you. Then I’m gonna fuck you with one of my special toys- I’ll have you begging me to come but-“  
“fuck, fuck, FUCK!” He cried out moving at an erratic pace before collapsing on top of me.  
“Oh god, I’m sorry. But you talking like that sent me over the edge..” He panted sitting back on his elbows.  
“Well I hope it was enjoyable, that’s the last time we fuck without you asking if you can come.” I said turning around to face him  
His eyes widened at the sight of my crotch  
“Fuck my mouth? Please ..Sir?” How could I resist an eager learner?  
He slipped off the bed and lowered to his knees as I moved to sit on the edge.  
“Such good manners..” I smiled, taking a tuft of his hair in my fist.  
Obediently he licked the underside, making me twitch as his tongue danced to my tip.  
He looked up at me as he curled his lips around the head pausing briefly before taking me whole, pushing me down the back of his throat. As he fastened his pace my hand guided the back of his head. He swirled a hand in a twisting motion up and down, his warm wet saliva starting to leak from the sides of his mouth. I could have drawn this out for an eternity, marvelling in how flushed his cheeks were getting. I stood up to gain more power in my motions, all the while noticing that he didn’t break contact once. He hummed around me desperately, our moans becoming x-rated. “I’m close, you’ve done such a good ..job at making your master..happy, such a slut for me” I choked out between breaths.  
“Tell me how much you want it” I managed, letting my head roll back  
“I want it so bad sir, I wish it would get all over me, then I’d keep it on me as long as possible, going to school smelling of you, telling everyone I must have forgot to shower after having the hottest guy use me.”  
I must say I didn’t expect such a dirty response from him. I could tell that he was hungry to explore a plethora of kinks and humiliation.  
My stomach tensed as I felt a surge of fluid build and release from my shaft, spurting into the back of his throat.  
I released my grip in his hair and fell backwards onto my bed.  
“Aww, I wanted you to get it all over me.” He pouted  
“I didn’t have time to pull out with your filthy words” I smirked, placing a hand on my chest as it rose and fell.  
He was silent as he began to dress, I watched him pull out his phone from his jean pocket, quickly reading a message before sliding it back in.  
“Frank?” I asked softly  
“Yeah?”  
“You know that this contract makes you mine. We would have to stay loyal to each other unless otherwise stated or dictated by me.” I looked over to him and watched a smile play over his lips  
“You’re jealous” he said just above a whisper  
“No, who am I to be jealous of!? I’m just letting you know that we would be exclusively each others. I don’t want you touching or messaging anyone else in a romantic way unless you have my permission. Peter included by the way.”  
“You’re such a teacher, ‘Peter’,” he chuckled.  
“Alright, fair enough. I think I’m gonna have let Alex down the hard way, he’s messaged me quite a bit.” I was stunned at his honesty. Don’t get me wrong, I was glad that he wasn’t hiding who had been messaging him, but it seemed like he brought it up only to rub it in my face. Well it wouldn’t work, I wasn’t jealous, Frank wasn’t technically ‘mine’ yet, and even if he was, I wasn’t romantically involved with him to have the right to be jealous.  
“Oh…that’s..funny” was all I could respond with.  
“Yeah, I think I owe him a coffee date to break it to him” date!? I was being irrational. Date doesn’t have to mean an occasion where two people meet to hook up and have sex. Friends have dates all the time. Sure.  
“Whatever you need to do to let him know.” I answered confidently.  
“Cool” he smiled  
“But! If you do go, just let me know when you get there..it’ll be my responsibility to take care of you and going downtown by yourself can be risky.”  
He chuckled and pulled on his shirt, leaning over to kiss my cheek. His natural scent of sweat and men’s anti perspirant singing to my nostrils. Oh no, I was starting to like things about him.  
“I will, I’ll even message you when I get home safe from yours.” He said bringing our faces parallel.  
“Look down” he said  
“Why?” I asked obliging  
“Just wanted to see if you’d still be cute with a double chin.You are. In fact I think I’d like to see you with a bit more on you.” I blushed unwillingly. Was he on to me?Had he taken note of my bird like eating habits?  
“Please eat today. Look after yourself.” He said pecking my lips and pushing off me.  
I certainly hadn’t been spoken to like _that_ in a long time..or ever.  
“Um..yeah!..Uh, see ya!?” I called after him.  
“Bye Gerard” he snickered before I heard the front door close.  
Cheeky brat.

**Frank’s POV

As I rounded the corner of my street, my phone altered me to a new email. It was from Gerard and labelled simply ‘Friday’s Class Notes’. I smiled stupidly, bouncing the rest of the way home. I couldn’t wait to read through our contract.


	11. Message before next update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all,   
> so I have been working on the next chapter and should have it up either today or tomorrow. I apologise for it taking so long I've just been figuring out how to best write it lol (wow ok obvious)
> 
> In the mean time I have a question-I would love to hear what you think in the comments <3
> 
> My question is; What is your opinion on couples using the word 'Daddy?'
> 
> My opinion; It creeps me out-Kind of. The thing is that I have been saying/calling my partner 'Daddy' as a joke so much that I am almost de sensitised to it lol. Even with friends if something is considered 'wow worthy' I say 'oh daddy' or 'choke me devil daddy' even just 'oh dad' when I'm feeling hella lazy.
> 
> I can't think too much about the literal meanings behind these sayings or in what circumstances they could be used sexually though because it starts to make me feel uneasy, hopefully rather obviously.
> 
> But for the sake of fan fiction I don't mind if it's used as long as infantilism and the likes don't come into play.
> 
> I dunno. Where do you guys stand with the whole calling someone 'daddy' as a pet name/ sexual play thing?
> 
> Let me know :)

update coming shortly! <3


	12. Bound

“I was just about to call you. Pete’s again?” Mom asked as she opened the front door.

“Yeah, sorry” I threw my arms around her neck and squeezed tight

“You’re in a good mood, everything going better with your lady friend?” accidentally, I scrunched my face up, as if she was privy to my interest in men, or more specifically, one man.

“Oh, yeah, you mean Ge..Gigi..?”

“So that’s her name!?”

“Yep. Gee for short.Things are better.” I smiled, hoping that the new nickname wouldn’t come back to bite me in the ass.

“Anyway gotta go, lots of study to do before school tomorrow.” Pushing softly past her, I made my way up the stairs hearing her call out after me

“Ok well, I’d like to meet her soon! Bring her round for dinner someti-“ was the last I heard before closing my door.

 

I reached for my laptop, bringing it to my lap as I sat on my bed. The adrenaline rush from seeing that he had sent me the contract washed over me again like a tidal wave.

The first paragraph of the email was empty.

As I kept scrolling there was no evidence of writing at all, just an attachment titled;’Important Notes’.

 

The first page came up, looking very official with large brush script lettering that read;

 

‘Dominant/ Submissive Contract

 

Entered into between

 

Gerard Arthur Way ”The Dominant”

 

And

 

……………”The Submissive”

 

On

 

………..Commencement Date’

 

I typed in my name as the submissive, and today’s date.

 

The next page was a table of contents . I skimmed over the titles growing particularly curious of ‘Limits’, ‘Behaviour’ and ‘Switching’.

 

Next came an introduction, describing the nature and purpose of the contract.

 

The following page outlined the terms of the contract and the acknowledgment of safety and compliance with laws.

I chuckled as I initialed in agreeance to comply with the set out laws, finding our total disregard for a particular law ironic.

 

I hurriedly read over the the clauses that I would agree to as a sub and that Gerard would as a Dom. I skipped down to the title ‘ _third parties_ ’, noting that ‘no other partners sexual or otherwise are to be had unless agreed upon by both parties.’

 

The next page was titled ‘Sub’s Rules’ and read like this;

 

_1.1 Availability_

 

_1.1.1 Sub must always be available to serve Dom and must ask for permission for any activities other than academically required school commitments. Dom will however not cut sub off from family and friends by routinely refusing sub permission to visit them._

_1.1.2 sub will seek permission for any activity outside the home. Sub must log all approved commitments in the shared calendar._

_1.1.3 Sub will answer all of Dom’s telephone calls within 5 minutes. If sub is unable to comply he will return the call or message as soon as he can and explain to Dom why he couldn’t sooner._

 

_Next came_

 

_1.2 General_

 

_1.2.1 Sub may not eat or drink anything in Dom’s presence without explicit permission from sir. In public, Sub will seek permission by looking to Dom and awaiting a nod._

_1.2.2 Immediately upon Dom’s leaving the bed in the morning, sub shall make it (unless otherwise instructed)_

_1.2.3 Sub shall not deny kisses or affection from Dom_

 

I was starting to think that I may not be suited for all of this. Gerard was looking for a mature guy to serve him, when it was obvious I was neither a ‘mature guy’ let alone one that obeyed rules.

 

I cared about him, it would be the ultimate challenge if I could do this. He was the end goal.

I would have to do something completely foreign to me; put another before myself.

 

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket.

 

From; **Gerard**

> _How’s it going? Any questions? ;) G_ <

 

To; **Gerard <**

> _It’s going well but...how am I supposed to remember all these rules? Xo_ <

 

From; **Gerard**

> _Don’t concentrate so much on the individual rules. Once you put yourself if the sub position your main goal is to service me. It will come naturally. Try to think ahead. It will take some training but we’ll get there :) G_ <

 

To: **Gerard**

>I _hope so... I just want to make you happy... xo_ <

 

From: **Gerard**

> _See, learning already_ x<

 

I liked the idea of relying on someone and being accountable to someone. I also couldn’t wait to see how much I could get away with.

 _Punishment_.

I scanned over the index and found the word, flipping to the page.

 

‘ _6.Punishment_

For a list of punishments agreed to by both parties see the section ‘Limits’

6.1 Dom will always abide by any limits set out in the contract.

6.2 protocol

Dom May determine any action as punishment as he sees fit, proportionate to the infraction.

 

I was tired of the formal jargon- So I flicked to ‘ _Limits_.’

 

Two check lists were presented before me. Gerard had filled one out and the other was for me to complete.

 

The lists consisted of three columns;

 

Activity, Ever done? and Would you like to?

 

The activities were listed in alphabetical order starting with Anal play. I smiled at seeing Gerard’s response to this was a ‘ _Fetish Need_ ’ - described as something that really turned him on and that he couldn’t live without.

It was no surprise to see that most of his list consisted of ‘ _Yes_ ’ in the activity column and ‘ _Yes_ ’ in the ‘Wanting To Do’ column.

 

 

G’s Checklist

**Activity**

| 

**Ever done? Y/N**

| 

**Would you like to? Y/N/M/FN**  
  
---|---|---  
  
**Abraision (sanding,scraping)**

| 

Y

| 

M  
  
**Anal Play**

| 

Y

| 

Fetish Need  
  
**Asphyxiation**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Anal Sex**

| 

Y

| 

Fetish Need  
  
**Anal Plugs**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Ball Stretching**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Bathroom Control/Permission**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Bestiality**

| 

N

| 

N  
  
**Biting**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Branding**

| 

Y

| 

M  
  
**Blindfolds**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Breath Control**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Cage/Cell/Closet locking inside**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Caning**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Cathetrization**

| 

N

| 

N  
  
**Chastity Device**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Chores**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Collars (worn in private)**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Collars (Worn in public)**

| 

N

| 

M  
  
**Contract slave**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Corsets**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Cross Dressing**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Cutting Blood Play**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Diapers**

| 

N

| 

N  
  
**Dildos/Toys/Inflatables**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Edge Play**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Enema-retention**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Enema-cleansing**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Face Slapping**

| 

N

| 

N  
  
**Fisting**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Forced Masturbation**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Forced Nudity**

| 

Y

| 

Fetish Need  
  
**Gags**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Golden Showers**

| 

Y

| 

Fetish Need  
  
**Group sex - gangbang**

| 

Y

| 

M  
  
**Hair Pulling**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Hair Brush spankings**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Harnessing**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Hood (full head)**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Hot Wax**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Humiliation Private**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Humiliation Public**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Ice Cubes**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Injections**

| 

N

| 

N  
  
**Kidnapping**

| 

Y

| 

M  
  
**Kneeling**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Knife Play**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Lingerie**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Massage Giving**

| 

N

| 

N  
  
**Massage Receiving**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Modeling for erotic photos**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Mummification**

| 

N

| 

M  
  
**Name change**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Nipple clamps**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Nipple Piercing**

| 

N

| 

M  
  
**Orgasm denial**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Outdoor scenes**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Pearl Shower (cum on face)**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Phone sex**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Pony Play**

| 

N

| 

N  
  
**Rimming**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Religious scenes**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Roleplaying**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Piercing giving**

| 

N

| 

M  
  
**Rope Bondage**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Scarification**

| 

N

| 

M  
  
**Scat play**

| 

N

| 

N  
  
**Scratching**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Serving as an ashtray**

| 

N

| 

N  
  
**Serving as furniture**

| 

N

| 

N  
  
**Serving other Doms (supervised only)**

| 

Y

| 

M  
  
**Slutty clothing**

| 

Y

| 

Fetish Need  
  
**Spanking**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Spanking OTK (over the knee)**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Standing in corner (punishment)**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Stocks**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Suction cups**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Swallowing semen**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Swallowing urine**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Switching roles (top/bottom)**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Tattooing**

| 

Y

| 

M  
  
**Tickling**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Uniform (wearing)**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Vampire Gloves**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Verbal humiliation**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Vibrators**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Voyeurism**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Wearing symbolic jewellery**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
**Weight control**

| 

Y

| 

N  
  
**Whipping**

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
 

Asphyxiation was the next activity to catch my eye. Gerard had answered yes to having done it before and answered yes again to wanting to do it. I heard about auto asphyxiation being the ultimate orgasm, a very risky one at that.

 

Ball stretching was something I had never heard of. It sounded painful, I decided to mark this as a question to ask Gerard about, seeing as he had marked it in the ‘yes’ column.

 

Then an activity made me feel instantly like throwing up. Beastiality. I was nervous to skim to Gerard’s answers, peeking through my fingers as I read what he marked down. Thankfully he had never done it and had put that he would never like to do it. I sighed a heavy breath of relief.

 

I didn’t know how to feel about his marking of Golden Showers as a ‘Fetish Need.’

Never did it occur to me to pee on someone as a sexual act. Between my extreme need for hygiene and my extreme curiosity for dirty kinks, I decided that piss was no worse than cum. I knew how I’d be marking my answer.

 

Thankfully, it looked like we would agree on trying and not trying the same things.

 

As I continued through the list, my hand found it’s way to my crotch. I pictured him in slutty clothing, no no, lingerie, with a chastity belt, running ice cubes up and down my chest whilst my hands were bound. Or maybe he would fist me whilst biting me, having already placed nipple clamps on- all whilst denying my orgasm.

I bit my bottom lip, letting out an incidental groan as I came into my palm.

A knock on my door made me jump, my hand connecting with the lid of my laptop in an attempt to shut it.

 

“Frank?” Mom called as the handle of the door twisted

“Yeah? Don’t come in I’m ..getting dressed.” I lied

“Ok, time for dinner sweetie.” She said padding back down stairs.

Thank christ.

 

I opened my laptop to save the contract when my eyes fell to the bottom of the checklist.

 _‘Weight Control’_ sat obnoxiously defiant in the activity column. Gerard had answered ‘ _Yes_ ’ to having tried it and ‘ _No_ ’ to wanting to try it.

Rage quickened my blood.

Had Gerard’s weight issues come to fruition in a previous affair? Was he made to feel not good enough, repugnant?

All the signs were there. He hardly ate, he was conscious of his stomach and he made little digs at the beautiful flesh around his hips.

 

I would make him feel lovely.

 

“Frankie!! ’s getting cold!”Mom shrieked

 

I quickly saved the document, making a note to message Gerard once I had finished eating.


	13. Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a short filler to get out of the way.   
> also, love you my angels xo

GERARD’s POV

 

I watched Mikey slink through the kitchen as I leant against a counter, swigging the last of my rum.

 

“How’s it going with Peter?” I muttered peering out from the top of my glass

“Good. Can you not call him that though?” He asked bending into the fridge

“They’re students, not friends.” I reminded him

“Maybe to you..someone’s in denial” he sniggered.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the counter, pouring another drink.

 

“Frank cares about you a lot.” He said sliding the butter across the bench

I scrunched my nose up, waving him off

“Frank cares about every one, a little too much.” I retorted

 

“Maybe, but you care about him too, stop acting like you don’t. He’s a nice guy Gee. You thought so highly of him when you first met…” He unravelled the plastic on the bread and placed two slices in the toaster.

 

“Frank is a liar, Mikey. So is Peter. What do you expect from two horny teenagers that bang everything including each other?”

 

The sound of metal hitting tile rang through me as the knife Mikey was holding crashed beneath him.

It dawned on me that maybe he didn’t know about Pete and Frank’s ‘intimate fraternisation’.

 

“Why did you say that. That’s not true Gee.” His voice soft and fragile.

I tried my best to remain silent, the gulping in my throat betraying me as I sipped from my glass.

 

“Mikey, _your toast_.” I choked, gesturing to the small grey plumes puffing from the toaster

 

“Why would you say that Gee?” He stared at me taking no notice of the now black smoke swirling around us.

 

“Uh, Because _your toast is about to fucking catch fire?_ ” I said sidestepping the actual question

 

A tear fell from his eye as he remained apparently glued to the spot.

I quickly flicked the power off of the toaster at the switch and sighed as I turned back around.

Mikey was gone.

 

“Mikey!” I yelled, stomping after him hurriedly.

Just as he was about to slam his door I jammed it with my arm like a human pressurised door stopper.

He sat on his bed pouting and crossed his arms

“Fuck off!” He exclaimed, tears uncontrollably spilling from both eyes

 

Mikey rarely swore at me. We hardly ever even fought.

 

The worst thing was that there was no way out of what I had said.

 

“All you do at the moment is make people feel like shit! I’m calling Pete and I’m telling him what you said. He’s gonna hate you and Frank’s gonna hate you. You’re a miserable old bastard who thinks he’s too good for everyone!” With that he kicked the door from where he sat. I let it close and retreated to my room.

 

My phone illuminated on the night stand.

 

I smiled momentarily when I saw his name on the screen

 

From; **_Frank_**

> _Ok wtf is ball stretching? sounds…painful. Also, I think you’ve just made me aware of some kinks I never knew I was into.. >:) p.s might have jerked off xo_<

 

I bit my lip, still smiling noticing that he had sent another message after that

 

From; **_Frank_**

> _Can you tell me more about weight control? I noticed you’ve done it before_.<

 

They say that tone is hard to decipher through message, but I knew that Franks demeanour had changed.

 

To; **_Frank_**

> _;)..glad that you’re exploring yourself more…can’t wait to explore each other.Ball stretching is basically as the title suggests..it consists of constricting your balls with a ring…it can be used as a torture device or used over a long time to give pleasure, a low hanging sack feels good slapping against the ass >:)_ <

 

From: **_Frank_**

> _Ok, sounds..different. What about the weight control Gee?._.”

 

To; **_Frank_**

> _Again. It is as the name suggests. Controlling your sub’s weight..encouraging them to gain or lose weight.._ <

 

From; **_Frank_**

>Did someone control your weight?<

 

My heart beat rapidly in my chest.

 

To; **_Frank_**

> _That was a long time ago. I was so young and very impressionable. I’m fine now :)_ <

 

From; Frank

> _What’s the fucker’s name?_

 _You’re so perfect in every way. I like my guys thicker anyway ;) xo_ <

 

All these compliments made me uneasy. I wasn’t used to being complimented on anything aside from my sexual experience.

 

To; **_Frank_**

> _Telling you would be a breach of privacy._

 _Also stop it you, I’m blushing…_ <

 

From; **_Frank_**

> _I’m serious, I’d get off on you eating hotdogs..mustard and ketchup dripping all over you,.. me licking it off.._ <

 

To; **_Frank_**

>I’m pretty amazing at making hotdogs dissapear.. also kind of worried to see what your checklist looks like though….<

 

I decided in my half cut state to send him a dirty picture. I pulled out the pink dildo from my chest of draws and placed the tip in my mouth-only giving him the view from my nose down. I then took another photo, pushing it further into the back of my throat, a string of spit cascading from the corner of my mouth.

 

I quickly hit send and awaited his reply.

I could hear Mikey sobbing from the other room. I heard his door open as he sniffled down the hall.

I shoved the pink dildo under my quilt and wiped my mouth with the back f my hand as a small knock came from my door.

 

“Come in”

His eyes were bright red and puffed up like

“So it’s true. He admitted it.” He sighed

I patted a spot next to me and he sat down, defeated.

“Yeah but Mikes, I don’t think they actually do it anymore now that they have us.”

“That’s what Pete said… It still weirds me out. I said I wanted some space from him. Sorry I thought you were lying.”

I laced my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me.

“I’m sorry.” I spoke intones hair

“Doesn’t it bother you?” His voice croaked

“Yes. But I don’t think they have the same feelings for each other as they do with you and I. I guess I understand their relationship, I’ve been there, hooking up with my best friends out of boredom..hormones y’know?..I love my friends but I’d never date them.”

“You’re so weird.”

I giggled and kissed the top of his head.

“This is new information to you?”

He chuckled into my shoulder and pulled away.

“I just didn’t expect it from Pete..the way he looks at me-“

“Is like you’re the one that puts the stars in the sky? Yeah I fuckin’ know. But you know what, he doesn’t look at Frank like that. By the way what are you trying to say, that you don’t expect that from Pete but you do from Frank?” I smirked

“No, that’s not what I meant. Frank follows you around like a lost puppy.”

“Yeah…treat em mean keep ‘em keen” I laughed

He raised a disapproving eyebrow

I rolled my eyes “It’s a joke.”

My phone buzzed under my butt, making me jolt.

I slipped it out from my pocket and grinned as a picture popped up on the screen followed by a message.

“Oh my god, I did not need to see that, my eyes!!” Mikey shrieked dramatically, pretending to claw at his eyes.

 

“Don’t be jealous” I smirked, hungrily taking in every inch of Franks exposure.

“Oh I’m not. You should see the size of Pe-Actually, lets not talk about-How?..Oh god, ok I’m going. Night Gee.”

“Yeah, night” I said waving him away

 

I opened the text following the picture

From; **_Frank_**

> _:O..fuck Gee, now I’m hard again. You’re gonna send me to an early grave_.<

 

To; **_Frank_**

> _Aww…Well, goodnight Frankie. Sleep well :) x G_ <

 

I went to the kitchen, poured myself another drink and slunk under the quilt.A minute later Frank sent me a final message

 

From; **_Frank_**

> _Motherfucker..I blew all over my new black jeans :(..Goodnight you fuckin’ incubus.xo F_ <


	14. She

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short and late I've been unwell :( next part will be up soon xo

FRANK’S POV

The first period went by slower than Internet Explorer as I glowered upon the clock’s second hand.  
As I finally made my way down the hall I heard laughter radiating from the art room. When I entered Gerard’s class my eyes fell upon a group of girls surrounding him as he sat on a desk cross legged.

I took my usual seat next to Pete, leaning over to give him a hug when he stared up at me apprehensively.  
I made a face and snickered lightly pushing his shoulder “What’s up with you?” I asked  
“So Mr.Way, do you have a girlfriend!?” A girl asked her voice high and irritating.  
“Uhhh” he responded with a giggle  
Finally his eyes found me over the hoard of girls and he smirked goofily. His tie only reached the second button of his shirt and his hem spilled lazily untucked over the tops of his trousers.  
“Do you want one!?” Another girl chuckled, causing a fit of high pitched laughter to ripple through the class.  
“Nah, girls just don’t do it for me like guys y’know?…they act all tough like..like Frank y’know..or or the guys that sit at the back. It’s like what is going on at home y’know? Why are they such assholes? What was the *hiccup* question?”  
The mention of my name caught me looking like a deer in headlights with half of the girls turning to look at me. What if he was seconds away from giving us away?  
More students started filling the room, this time someone asked what every one was doing  
“Mr.Way is drunk and it’s the funniest thing!” One exclaimed.  
I felt the colour drain instantly from my face.  
“Oh fuck Pete, he’s wasted” I whispered worriedly spinning around to face him.  
He didn't even look up to acknowledge me. Something was definitely wrong but it could wait until I figured out what to do about my drunk lover/teacher.

“Ok ok, I guess I gotta be a teacher now, go sit down” he said shoeing the crowd of girls away  
“Aww” cried Misty  
“But we wanna know more about the boys you like, maybe we could help you!?”  
“Yeah! Dana’s brother is totally gay, he’s like 25 and soo hot, we could hook you up!?” another chimed  
Gerard struggled as he slipped off the desk and made his way to the whiteboard, stabilising himself against the walls as he did.  
“Thank you girls, but I have my sights set on a small, not quite dark Italian- but you can’t tell anyone ok!? Ahh it’s nothing anyway, he’s just a good fu-“  
“Mr.Way!?” Mrs Reece, the head of learning stood at the doorway her eyes wide and alarmed  
“Ahh, Mrs Reece…what a nice..I was just-“  
She walked over angrily to Gerard, covering her mouth with her hand as she whispered tyrannically into his ear. Gerard’s face twisted up, causing a ripple of laughter in the classroom  
“Mrs Reece really, how dare you imply that I am intoxicated!? You’re probably such a tea totaler you wouldn’t recognise a drunkard from a priest”  
“Hey, hey hey!” Came another voice from the door  
“We heard yelling, what’s going on Mr.Way? Mrs Reece?” Oh god now it was the principle, Mr.Adams  
“One of your staff members is harassing me! She thinks I’m pissed!”  
“Mr.Way,” he breathed heavily, puffing out his cheeks and looking to the ground  
"We are going to have to ask you to leave. You are excused for the day”  
“Really? In front of all of my kids? This is all fucked!” The class gasped at Gerard’s blasé use of profanity  
“That’s enough Mr.Way, collect what you need and please, come this way” Mr Adams ushered  
“Oh very funny!” Gerard said flicking the principles nose as he grabbed his wrist  
A mix of cheers and gasps came from my classmates as Gerard was pulled away.  
Mrs Reece stood at the front of the class, trying to command silence.  
“I apologise that you all had to witness that. Obviously it’s just not Mr.Way’s day today. I will be right back with a substitute or lesson plan for the rest of the lesson. Please keep the noise to a minimum whilst I’m gone.”  
Yeah, sure lady.

I looked back to Pete who seemed more focused on writing his diary to notice, so I decided to message Gerard. I could barely contain a smile, thinking of how brazen he had been

To; **_Gerard_**  
> Are you fucking crazy!?..  
Also Petes not talking to me any clue why? xo<

From; **_Gerard_**  
>Only the best are..They called me a cab, I’m going to the bar. Come. with me?I’ll get the cab to pick you up? Ahh. I forgot I told Mikey that. You and Pete fuck.sorry.xxxx<

To; **_Gerard_**  
>wow.…I guess that makes a whole lotta sense now. That sounds terrible-for the record we haven’t ‘fucked’ since we met you.. also it’s 10.30am, why are you still pissed? How could you come to work like that? You could get fired. No, I’m not going to the bar with you.<

From; **_Gerard_**  
>I couldn’t sleep last night so I had a glass. Also maybe a bit jealous but shh don’t tell sober me. Fine meet me at ours.. on one condition..<

To; **_Gerard_**  
>you’re an idiot.you better be at home when I get there, Or ill tell Mikey.  
What’s the condition?<

From; **_Gerard_**  
>There’s a no clothes policy as of today.<

To; **_Gerard_**  
>pervert.<

From; **_Gerard_**  
>If you don’t want to abide by the policy I guess ill just go to the bar by my lonesome, find me an obedient sub who plays by the rules.<

To; **_Gerard_**  
>fine. Blackmailing pervert.<

Just as I was about to place my phone back into my pocket it buzzed again. This time it was a message from Alex.

From; **_Alex_**  
> You never called me back, cutie :( x<

My forehead found my palm as I sighed.

To; **_Alex_**  
>I’m sorry. Let’s meet up soon and have a talk?<

From; **_Alex_**  
>It’s ok, my mom’s overprotective of me too. Yeah that would be sweet.

…

I decided to leave school an hour early, I couldn’t take another hour of being ignored by my best friend, and if I was honest, I couldn’t wait to see Gerard.

To my slight dismay Mikey answered the door, looking equally unimpressed to see me.

“Hey..”  
“Hey. They’re in the kitchen.” he said crossing his arms.  
they? Who the fuck is _they_?  
“Thanks.” I said awkwardly bowing my head and following him inside.  
As I tread closer to the kitchen my ears pricked up to a foreign female voice- to young to be Gerard’s mother.  
When I entered the kitchen I expelled a breath I didn’t know I was holding.

  
“Ah!, Frankie!” Gerard exclaimed, reaching his arms out. I caught a glimpse of a raven haired girl with the fairest alabaster skin I had seen.  
I walked over to Gerard, bending down to kiss him, possessively eyeing the girl.  
“This is Lindsey, my good friend and supplier of abused substances.”  
“It’s just a side thing for the time being” she said, flashing her perfect teeth through her bewitching red lipstick.  
“Nice to meet you.” I pulled my mouth into a counterfeit smile.  
I couldn’t help but notice that she looked kind of like me, just slightly more feminine.  
They definitely fucked. At least once. I had never asked Gerard about his female encounters. I took a mental note to ask him once she had left, which I hope she planned on doing soon.


	15. Speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello! hope everyone enjoys this update I'm finally feeling better, turns out I had glandular fever :(  
> Also funny story- Im pregnant (that's not the funny bit, though it kinda is lets be real) 20 weeks so half way to be exact. I go to my hospital checkup and get weighed and measured. I've never really payed attention to my height. I just thought, Im average for a woman, maybe even slightly taller. I'm terrible with numbers so never took note on how many centimetres/feet I was, but sadly I do know the heights of nearly every emo band member in the quartet of emo bands. So this so called nurse measures me right and tells me I am 167 centimetres(5'4) I've always found it cute that Frank was so smol, and I must naturally be a giant compared to him, I think because well, isn't everybody? but then I think back to my emo unit of measurement. Gerard Way is 175cm (kinda always thought I was his height not gonna lie), Pete 'im a little dude' Wentz is 5'6 we are in dangerously fun size area. if I am 167cm and Frank is 168cm that makes me a FREAKING CENTIMETRE SHORTER THAN FRONK-I AM PATRICK STUMP HEIGHT. I will never mock Frank's small stature again :( (not that I really ever did but yolo swag.)

_FRANK’s POV CONT.._

 

“You look young Frankie, what are you doing in such mature company?” she asked, raising a dark brow.

I despised being spoken to like I was immature almost as much as I despised inter-meddlers.

Gerard choked on the drink he had raised to his lips

Nothing had really prepared me for this type of situation.

“I’m older than I look..” I managed, draping my arms around Gerard’s neck as I stood behind him.

“Oh, don’t tell me he’s got a guy in his thirties dressing up in a catholic school boy uniform- where do you get off?” She laughed, softly punching his arm

I felt my cheeks flush, hoping Gerard would interject and rescue me from further awkwardness.

“He’s old enough Linds, that’s all that matters.” It all made sense now, why she wasn’t more appalled at him bringing home one of his _own_ students; he hadn’t told her what he did for a living.

 

She half rolled her eyes and smirked,

“Well I’ll get going now Gee Bear, got a few other people to see. Dont miss me too much, and don’t completely obliterate yourself yeah?” She said sliding her chair out

“i always miss you, wish you could live here, drugs on tap, cute guys for me to look at..”

“cute, _straight_ guys” she teased.

Gerard scrunched up his face at that and pouted.

I moved backwards to let her hug him goodbye.

She bent down, kissed his cheek , tightly lacing her arms around his shoulders.

A small huff accidentally left my lips as they lingered in their embrace.

Lindsey turned to me, smirking

“If I don’t see you again, it was nice meeting you”

“Lindsey! Must you make me out like a harlot!?”

She cackled wickedly

“Im just joking, I’m sure i’ll see you soon Frank. Take care.”

“Yeah..you too..bye”

She sauntered out of the kitchen letting herself out.

“Nice, huh?” Gerard asked as I placed my bag on the floor and turned towards the fridge.

“Uh, yeah. She’s cool.” I lied, taking out a cool glass cylindrical water holder

“I meant this” he chuckled, holding up a small baggy between his index and middle finger.

“Coke? During the week?” I asked quizzically taking a sip of water

“I’m a teacher not a millionaire” he giggled “It’s speed” he smiled dreamily

“Oh..ok..” I responded not knowing enough about the substance to contribute my opinion.

“Did you remember to bring something?” He asked.

The contract. I had only nearly finished initialling the last few boring pages.

“I will have it to you tomorrow Mr.Way, I’m sorry. It’s nearly finished.”

He pouted, then stood up pushing his chair in.

“It’s ok Frank, the anal beads and inflatable dildos will still be here tomorrow.”

He smirked.

He walked towards me and pressed himself against my hips so that my back dug into the counter.

He took my tie and wrapped it slowly yet firmly around one hand.

“But forget it tomorrow, and I’ll make it hard for you to sit.” He said tugging me so that his lips brushed the shell of my ear

I looked up at him, cocking an eyebrow

“yeah? I’d like to see you try” with that he tightened the knot of the tie around my neck just enough to keep me breathing.

He lead me down the hall like a hungry dog, stopping once we got to the dresser in his room.

 

“I want you to look at something.” He said bluntly

He opened the top drawer to the sex cabinet

“Here.” He said gesturing to the plethora of toys, lube and paddles.

My eyes widened in delight

“Pick up the paddles, read each one carefully.” I did as was asked, gulping as heat began to radiate from my thighs.

I fanned the paddles out in my hand, tracing over the raised words with my fingers ’Slut’, ‘Owned’, ‘Slave’ and finally ‘Gerard’s’.

 

I bit my lip as I separated the one that read ‘Gerard’s’ from the others.

“Can, can.. you use this one on me? please?” I pleaded with wide eyes

He chuckled in amusement, I didn’t see what was so funny.

“That’s not really how this works. Is that the one you really want?”

“Uh huh” I nodded eagerly

He leant in, acting as if he didn’t hear me, his grip on the tie tightening

“Please Sir, I want your name all across me”

“Hmmm..no. You have to earn that one. And besides, I make the decisions. I think this one is more fitting.” He said stroking a long finger down the word ‘Slut’.

He placed his hands on my sides and slowly slid them down to the top of my belt, making me let out an involuntary groan.

Hot, wet lips nipped at my neck as he placed a sturdy hand on my growing bulge as the other undid my belt buckle. I caught a whiff of him, the scent of his rich, musky cologne filling my nasal cavity, driving me wild.

 

“Bend over” he whispered in my ear, gesturing towards the bed

I obliged, wondering how much more trouble I could get in if I resisted. I wanted the ‘Gerard’ paddle so badly that I decided I’d try this whole being ‘a good sub’ thing a go.

I made sure my pants and boxers were fully around my ankles before I flopped rather ungraciously face first onto his bed.

 

He hovered behind me, I could tell that he was studying me because he was taking his sweet ass time to get started. I suddenly began to feel anxious, I had all but forgotten about how much punishment hurt.

 

“Fuck I love this ass.” He growled, grabbing a small mountain of flesh and pinching it.

I balled my fists in the sheets in anticipation of the first strike.

A whoosh cut through the air as he smacked the paddle against my bare skin, instantly causing a painful sting. I bit down on the sheets at my mouth, unsatisfied by the pitiful amount I managed to clamp down on.

 

“It suits you Frank. This time I want you to say ‘I’m a filthy slut’ after each one.”

 

“Yes Sir”

 

“Oh and you will thank me when we’re done or there will be ten more.”

 

This time I bit down on my lip as the paddle struck over and over.

As I choked out ‘I’m a filthy slut’ for the umpteenth time, I crushed my eyelids shut.

Finally, I felt Gerard move away from me, clearing his throat softly as he did

 

“Oh, uh,thank you Sir” I strained, feeling the red hot burn as I twisted around

 

“Good Bo-Oh Frankie, your bleeding..”

“Really?” I said, angling myself to get a sideview of my ass. I was horrified.

My cheeks were a flaming crimson, S-L-U-T’s scattered messily over and over again. I liked it.

But there was no blood.

I cocked an eyebrow in confusion as he popped open the familiar bottle of after care cream.

“Your lip babe. Roll over.” He said whirling a long finger in the air

“Ahh” I hissed as I brought my knuckle to my lip, a small red pool collecting at the touch.

I winced hard, feeling Gerard’s big hands roam over the freshly marked flesh. When he finished I went to stand, pulling at my pants around my ankles.

“i thought I told you there was a no clothes policy” he smirked

“Well, _your_ clothes are still on..besides you’re not serious-what if Mikey sees me?”

“that’s the point, it would be embarrassing for you. Humiliation. If you really don’t want too-“

“I want to!” I urged back

***

I had messaged my mother, letting her know that I was staying over at ‘Gigi’s’ house.

Thankfully I had been saved any awkward encounters with Mikey, he seemed to be content hanging out in his room.

 

“Have you and Lindsey..y’know?..”

“Fucked?” He quipped

Gerard and I were sitting on his lounge (whilst I was covering my junk with a hand) , aimlessly watching television and drinking.

“Yeah, a few times, why?”

“Oh..she’s very pretty. I thought you were just.. gay.”

“I am, but I don’t feel like that label means I have to polarise myself to just doing guys the whole time.” My heart sank a little at that.

“Do you still..fuck?” I asked, picking at a loose piece of fabric on the lounge

Gerard took out the little baggy from before, sticking his finger in it and swirling some in his drink. He saw me looking curiously and offered the bag to me.

I took it and dunked my pointer finger in, collecting a little glob on my nail.

“With Lindsey? No.Havent for a long time.”

That bothered me. Was Gerard’s ‘haven’t for a long time’ a couple of weeks, months, years?

“She doesn’t know you’re a teacher does she?”

I placed the speed dipped finger on the end on my tongue, grimacing as the sour, acidic substance dispersed on my taste buds. The cut on my lip began to tingle and go numb . It was then I realised that I hadn’t even thought about what I had just done. I had school tomorrow, Gerard had work. I should make sure we don’t get too written off.

Gerard shook his head, lighting a cigarette.

I decided not to pry any further and moved on to another question.

 

“Can we use the dungeon tonight?” I asked hopefully

“No, we shouldn’t be doing anything before I receive your contract.” He said sternly, exhaling a cloud of smoke.

I pouted and he giggled, rubbing my bare leg

“A little eager are we?” I crossed my arms, resting back into the lounge.

“But I’m bored!” I huffed, suggestively placing my hands on the back of head, putting everything on show.

“Teenagers” he said rolling his eyes

A knock on the front door had me quickly foraging for a pillow to hide my shame. Mikey came flying out of his room, composing himself, taking two deep breaths before positioning himself behind the door.

Gerard and I peered around the corner in hopes of getting a better look. Something just told me it was Pete.

 

We could just hear the little voice on the other side

“Hey..I uh brought you something, I thought it was cool, but I understand if you don’t want it.”

A large envelope slipped through the small opening, Mikey hadn’t let whom I presumed was Pete, inside yet.

He slid out a plastic x-ray from the envelope and held it up to the light.

“dude..is this..your heart?” Mikey questioned softly

“It’s all yours if you want it Mikey.” Gerard and I looked at each other and silently mouthed ‘Aww’

He opened the door slowly, finally letting Pete in. They hugged before Mikey pulled away. “Let’s talk” he said, showing Pete the way into the lounge room.

Gerard and I quickly feigned interest in the television, trying to ignore the fact that I remained naked under the couch pillows.

“Gerard.. _Frank_..” said Pete as he passed by us

“Hey!” We called out in unison

Mikey followed behind him, ignoring us until his eyes quickly fell on me.

I pulled my bottom lip back into a half smile.

“Please don’t fuck on the lounge, I don’t wanna have to sit in anyones.. _juices_ when I’m just trying to chill out.” He looked so fed up with me it was almost comical.

“Whatcha got there?” Gerard said, pointing at the X-ray with his cigarette, ignoring Mikey’s request.

“He x-rayed his heart” Mikey smiled coyly

“Oh Casanova please! Spare me the sappy sentiments ” Gerard cried obnoxiously.

Mikey gave him a deserved slap on the arm.

“It’s gonna take more than an x-ray to forgive him.” He muttered before turning up his nose and continuing to his bedroom.


	16. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think all I have to say for this chapter is sorry. I think it's kinda important to have though :) hope you're all well xo

**GERARD’s POV**

 

“Gerard!, slow down, we both gotta make it to school in the morning”Frank giggled through his teeth.

I honed in on his blown pupils, they were obnoxiously large, like glass eyes, making him look doll like.

He sat on my waist, trying to pry the bottle from my hands. We had absentmindedly turned our actions into a game- I didn’t care about the bottle- I just liked watching him writhe on top of me, grabbing at me. I knew Frank’s strength, I had seen him rough house with Pete, guaranteeing to result in one of them ending up hurt. 

But with me Frank knew where that limit was, he treated me as cautiously as he could.

“No, you have to kiss me if you want it!”

I pouted up at him, holding the bottle close to my chest.

He bent down, I could feel his warm breath tickle my top lip

“Like in the movies, all romantic and shit, make _love_ to me!” I exclaimed before he placed his lips on mine with a smirk.

His hands came up to either side of my face, caressing me carefully as he delicately licked inside my parted lips, meeting my tongue.

He was slow, making every movement count, I could taste his sweet saliva, a result of too much bourbon and coke.

 

I wondered in that moment if he really knew how much I craved him. Every action he performed was beautiful, effortlessly stunning. I was sure that I wasn’t the only one to notice. I knew he understood my equivocation- he had too. I struggle to show him how I truly feel under the guise of sobriety for fear of persecution.

He and I were wrong, disgusting- I was disgusting. But there was something between us that was right. It would be immature of me to believe that he would remain devoted to me. He still had so much living to do. I even doubted we could last if things were right, would we ever be able to truthfully tell the story of us without it blowing up in our faces like a jack in the box to the face of an innocent toddler?

We kissed for what seemed like hours, until I felt his hand come softly down my face to rest over my hand. I moaned under his touch, not knowing that a simple touch on the hand could elicit such sensuality.

Our pants became heavier and when I had hoped he would keep moving his hand south, he only pried my fingers off the bottle, snatching it quickly.

He jumped off of my waist (still nude) and ran into the bathroom, locking it.

I could hear him giggling on the other side of the door as I leant against it to hold me up, the gurgling remains of the bottle falling down the drain only adding to my thoughts of unnecessary wastage.

“Ok, you can come in now you big sook.” He hollered, unlocking the handle

“Thank.GOD.I need to piss so badly.” He laughed and went to walk past me, as I tried to make room for him to pass I lost my depth perception, swaying awkwardly before stabilising myself against the wall with my shoulder.

“Oh, right, let me help you..” He said placing his arm around my waist. We moved closer to the toilet where he undid my fly, his actions too fast for my liking.

I grabbed hold of my dick through my boxers and stretched my arm out to the wall above the toilet. I could only register to aim into the bowl for seconds at a time, causing Frank to laugh every time I’d let out some liquid, clenching the stream seconds later. 

“Do I gotta hold it for you too?”

“Nah uh. I got this, just see, just wait.and see..”

“Gerard you’re pissing on yourself” he said finally taking my cock and aiming it into the bowl below. I rested my forehead against the back of my hand, feeling aroused at his touch. I pried an eye open groggily as I heard him giggle again.

“What?” I asked turning up the corner of my mouth

“I dunno, it’s kinda hot feeling you pee.”

“Touch it” I demanded

“I don’t think I’m up to that stage yet.” He said patting my back

“It’s just piss, you can wash your hands after.”

“I guess… I’ve touched worse..” Instead of touching it like a normal person would with their finger he bent down and stuck his tongue out, quickly tasting the stream.

“Ah, salty, weird” he said spitting into the bowl

“You’ll get used to it.” I laughed

“Are ya done yet?” He asked, raising an eyebrow

“I..I think so” I strained trying to feel any sensation below my waist.

“I think so” he mimicked

“What the fuck Gerard either you gotta pee or you don’t”

“Yeah I can’t fucking feel if it’s coming out or not” I said moving back to pull up my pants

“Oh yeah? Let’s see if I can make you feel something..” He said stopping my hand from pushing my limp cock back into my pants.

He pushed me into a corner, making sure I could balance by myself before dropping to his knees. I loved seeing him from this angle, I could see his dark brows rest above his heavy lids, his glimmering nose ring and lip ring catching the light, adding a sparkle to features.

 

His pink lips parted, letting his tongue press at the vein at the base. I was growing harder by the second but every time it pulsed I felt my skin shrink back a little seconds later. I bit my lip and threw my head backwards trying to concentrate on only one sense as others seemed loud and distracting.

Finally I was able to get fully hard.

 

“Guys, I gotta use the bathroom” came Pete’s voice from the other side of the door

“It’s out of order!” Frank shouted, quickly popping his mouth off me

“Sure…fucking asshole.” Pete replied, his voice becoming distant as he walked off

“Yeah, that’s what was going to happen until you interrupted” Frank muttered before placing his wet lips back onto me. This time I made no secret of my moaning, hoping the door would absorb most of the noise I was making.

 

“I love you, Frank”

Frank paused, gagging on the end of me at my confession.

I slid clumsily down the door, cupping his face as I reached his level.

“Quit it” he tutted, grinning in disbelief

“I mean it!” I cried, trying my best to focus on his olive eyes.

He smiled coyly. I took his hand and tried to stand, thankful that he caught on and helped me up.

I had to tell him. I felt like I was going to burst inside. These things I could never confess without some liquid courage. He could pass my words off in the morning as drunken ramblings and that would be fine- he just needed to know that I cared about him.

I unlocked the door and lead him to my room, not bothering to cover myself up.

I guided his shoulder so that he sat on the end of my bed. I climbed on top of him and started kissing his neck, irresponsibly sucking too hard, our moans composing a symphony around us.

He reached for my dick and started pumping. “I’m gonna get the lube” I said, struggling to physically get off him. I went to the top drawer and picked out something we hadn’t used before, warming lube.

He turned around as he waited for me, laying face down.

“Why are you on your stomach?” I asked as I swayed at the foot of the bed

“I didn’t want to get into trouble for forgetting about facing you..” 

“I want to see you. Turn around.” I said sternly

He paused for a moment, sure I was pranking him. His face beamed as he realised I was in fact serious.

“So beautiful, Frankie” I cooed as he happily stared up at me.

He blushed, sticking his tongue out just past his top teeth.

 

I placed some lube on his nipples and began to suck.

“Oh my god Gerard it’s going numb!” He said feverishly rubbing his nipple as if it were about to fall off.

“Yeah but does it feel good?” I questioned, moving to the other one.

He paused, realising that it had something to do with the lube and not some otherworldly sorcery.

“Oh..oh” he melted, relaxing back into the pillow.

 

I began to prep him with normal lube, again trying my hardest to focus, given my current inebriation.

I noticed his wincing underneath me, seemingly lasting longer than last time; maybe I just didn’t notice last time because I couldn’t see his face.

 

“Remind me to give you something to practice with” I said, slowing my fingers inside him. The thought of him alone, practising sending more warm surges to my crotch.

He nodded, gripping the sheets as I pulled out of him and readied myself.

 

I pushed it slowly, closing my eyes at his tight squeeze around me.

“Fuck” he muttered through clenched teeth, getting used to the usual initial burn.

I put a hand to his cock and started stroking, to no rhythm whatsoever. He started to relax, indicating it was time to push in deeper and move faster.

“Oh shit!” He cried, grabbing at my hips and stabilising them momentarily. I smiled, knowing that I had hit his sensitive spot, his twitching cock confirming this.

“Say my name” I hummed, moving in and out of him again

“Fuck, Gerard!, Sir, Mr.Way” he. Rattled off, squirming underneath me

“And who do you belong to?” I panted roughly

“You..I’m yours..only yours” he strained, his eyes rolling to the back of his head

I smirked before roughly pounding into him over and over again-feeling like I could last forever

“Gerard, I’m gonna”

“Yeah?” I questioned high pitched and pornigraphically.

“I’m gonna come!!” He shrieked, I quickly pulled out of him and placed my mouth over his throbbing cock, just in time for him to spurt his warm, salty fluid inside me.

I looked up as I slowly pulled off him, catching him looking proudly down at me.

“I gotta finish you off” he stated rubbing my arm

I noticed my rock solid boner press into my navel as I considered his offer.

“No use, I’ll either literally take hours to come or won’t come at all..” I said waving him off

“Oh..” He sighed

“It’s the speed, makes me last forever which is awesome, but its very hard to come.”

“Maybe I should have done more then” he smiled lifting a brow

“No, you’re too young to be doin’ that shit”

He laughed, “But you gave me some just before?”

“Yes, just a bit, and you’re safe with me. Have you read up to the alcohol and drugs page in your contract?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know… no drugs or alcohol without your permission..”

“Very good. I need to look after you as your master.” I said kissing his cheek.

 

We lay in the middle of the bed staring up at the ceiling and sweating in unison.

Finally I got up quickly and put my boxers on.

“Where you going?” He asked concernedly

“Just gonna have one more drink, then I’ll come back to bed. You get your sleep, see you. In the morning” I said standing at the door and smiling.

“Gerard, I tipped the alcohol out, remember? You need to sleep. Don’t have any more stuff either…”

“I’m the adult here, I can look after myself” I smirked, feeling a little harsh as he looked at me wistfully. He had pulled the duvet up under his armpits, covering himself as he sat up.

“Whatever, g’night.” He shrugged, bowing his head and rubbing his arm.

I glared at him, ready to turn around and leave him sitting there, but I felt words clawing at my throat, begging to be let out.

“ _Whatever!_? You wanna know what I think of us!?… Whatever!!You need to grow the fuck up”

I was yelling now, going off on a random tangent, anger fuelling meaningless words to spout from my mouth.

I thought back to how this whole situation was Frank’s fault.

“Gerard..” Frank spoke morosely, his head still bowed, looking at the sheets in front of him

“No, now it’s my turn to talk, of course, you don’t know how to listen you’re still a kid, what the fuck would I want with-“

“ _Gerard_ ,Stop, shut the fuck up, come, lets go sit” Mikey gripped my shoulders firmly, bending down slightly to meet my eyes. I could just see Pete’s worried look as he stood behind.

Mikey gestured with a nod for him to enter my room and comfort Frank but it was too late. Frank was hurriedly dressing back into his school uniform, ignoring Pete’s open arms.

“Frank, don’t go..at least let me drive you or call you a cab?” Mikey called after him to no avail. Frank had collected his bag from the kitchen and stormed out the front door.


	17. A/N update coming soon :)

Hi lovely readers!  
I have the next part about 80% completed (and it’s a pretty ok one if I may say so myself) but I have been ill again so I apologise that it’s taking me longer to post. If it’s not up within 24hrs it’ll definitely be up within 48hrs.  
I’m so sorry, thank you for sticking with this, the exciting? Stuff is coming soon   
Ty! Xo


	18. Defiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY sorry this took so long to update, thank you for being so patient! xo

I walked lazily to school, the contract burning a hole in my backpack.

My head throbbed as a result of last night,just another a painful reminder of what he said to me.

Thankfully I didn’t have Gerard’s class until last.

 

I wanted someone to talk to, someone to vent to since my best friend and love interest were too busy being assholes.

 

I took out my phone and messaged Alex, hoping he would be free in the afternoon.

 

To; ** _Alex_**

> hey, you free for that catch up later today? :) <

 

From: **_Alex_**

>i thought you’d never ask :)<

 

 

I wanted a distraction. I placed so much worth on Gerard’s opinion of me that even I could see it was becoming unhealthy.

Besides, there was nothing wrong with catching up with friends.

 

I thought the best option at the moment was some space for Gerard and I.

 

Step by step I counted the black grout lines in the tiles that lined the school hall. The last dredges of students were rushing to their classes whilst I was in no hurry to reach my first destination; Math.

 

I caught a glimpse of Pete ahead and decided that I wanted to try again in salvaging our friendship. I picked up my heavy feet, briskly striding past the staff room, nearing the corner when I was tugged violently by my blazer.

 

I was face to face with none other than asshole number two, Gerard, standing precariously out side of the staff bathroom.

I rolled my eyes, crossed my arms and sighed as he brought a finger up to his lips.

 

He nodded towards the bathroom door, pleading with his bloodshot eyes.

 

I shook my head and furrowed my brow, moving to walk away when he grabbed my wrist. His hands moved to my shoulders and forcefully shoved backwards, causing a small cry to escape my lips, my backpack offering little comfort between the wall and my spine.

 

“Please” he whispered looking at me this time in desperation

I looked at him sternly for a moment before he laced his fingers in mine, glancing around quickly before leading me into the bathroom.

 

“There’s no one in here, I already checked” he said making his way towards the bigger disabled stall

 

“Ok? I’m not about to suck your dick by the way, I’m done with you treating me like shit.” I spat angrily

He pulled me inside and locked the door. I dropped my bag on the ground and placed my phone on a little ledge.

“I know.I wanted to apologise, face to face.” He said taking both of my hands

“You’re a different person when you're fucked up Gee. You told me you loved me for fucks sake… Then a minute later you’re telling me you don’t care about us.”

He rubbed my knuckles as I spoke. His eyes anchored onto mine, he was trying his hardest to show that he was listening and that he cared.

 

“I’m sorry Frank. I do care. I’ll stop doing all that shit. I’ve been irresponsible. Let me make it up to you.”

He slinked his fingers from my hands to my hip, lightly brushing at the material near my crotch.

 

He had me all figured out.My weakness?; his touch.

I caught a moan in my throat, trying my hardest to remove all emotion towards him. His dark lashes fluttered seductively as his eyes traced over my belt hungrily, cautiously slipping a finger between my skin and pants.

 

“Gerard” I whispered painfully

He lowered to a bended knee and looked up at me through his midnight locks

“Let me? Please?” He begged. I ran my fingers through his hair, rolling my eyes.

 

He pressed on, not waiting for verbal confirmation. His warm fingers slipped inside the opening of my boxers, making me instantly hard. As he took me into his mouth I bit down on my lips to muffle any potential moans. I curled my fingers in his hair, guiding every stroke.

 

My surroundings suddenly became apparent, making the whole situation intensely dangerous and exhilarating. We could be caught any minute and for a split second I didn’t care- I almost _wanted_ to be caught.

 

The exhilaration of being caught only added fuel to the situation, as Gerard twisted his palm and traced his tongue over my slit I knew i’d be over in seconds.

 

I threw my hand over my mouth, Gerard’s warm, wet sucks becoming unbearable. He looked so natural on his knees, like it was a part of a well choreographed dance. He looked feminine, the way his back curved and the angles of his face.

 

He pumped me long and hard, sometimes letting the edges of his teeth graze along side.

I came hard, letting out strangled, saliva filled cries into my hand. Gerard wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his arm and smirked bewitchingly.

 

I wrapped my arms around his torso and brought him close to my chest as I rode out the euphoria of my orgasm.

 

A dull buzz came from the ledge behind my shoulder, I was going to ignore it but I noticed Gerard stir, his breathing stalling uncomfortably.

 

Alex had thought it was the perfect time to send me a nude picture of himself in front of a long mirror.

 

Gerard slowly pushed away from me, crossing his arms.

“I’m sorry Gee, I didn’t know he was going to send that…”

“Please, you think I’m worried about amateur photography?” He chortled. I zipped my pants up and sighed, grabbing my phone and dumping it in my bag.

“It’s ok Frank. I have no reason to be angry at something like that. Its not like we’re in a relationship or any-“

I knew this spiel was coming. I also knew that I couldn’t stand to hear it once more. I yanked the contract from my bag and pushed it to his chest. I wanted him to be upset, I wanted him to be jealous- I wanted him to want me. I was showing him what I desired by giving him the contract-declaring my loyalty. And now it was his turn.

 

I slung my bag over my shoulder, twisting the lock of our stall.

“Wait, let me go out first, I’ll message you when it’s safe”

“K” I replied

“And Frank?”

“Yeah?”

Gerard’s lips caught mine in a quick passionate kiss.

He made me blush uncontrollably. When did everything become so confusing?

 

***

I caught up with Pete at lunch time, careful not to draw any attention to Gerard sitting perpendicular.

 

“Are we cool yet?” I asked after enough silence

“Yeah... it’s been shitty being shitty at you” he smiled, rubbing his fork over his mashed potato

I smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist and squeezing

“Also don’t leave me alone in math again- Katie Johnson sat next to me and kept asking me stupid shit”

“Aww,” I laughed “if only she knew..” I smirked

“No thanks I think I’ll save myself from any potential gay bashing..Where the fuck were you anyway?”

I side eyed Gerard quickly, trying to sneak a glimpse at what he had for lunch. No food; just a coffee, again.

It hurt that he wasn’t taking care of himself.

 

“Someone May or May not have been playing the skin flute.” Pete’s brows rose so high up on his forehead I thought they were going to fly off.

 

“You know...” I seemingly lost all sense of my surroundings at Pete’s lack of understanding, because I started to mime a sloppy hand job.

 

“Ohhh!” He exclaimed finally. I heard a giggle from the teachers table, feeling instantly embarrassed. To make things worse Gerard was trying so hard not to laugh and not to look at me as another teacher asked him what was so funny.

 

“You’re so red dude” Pete smiled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as I tried to hide myself, nuzzling into him.

 

“I can’t keep up with you two..Gerard’s really not himself lately” he said patting my back

“I know. It’s not his fault.. he’s just finding things..us.. hard to come to terms with.”

“Well I hope he can come to terms with it soon, even though you and I were fighting I didn’t like how he was speaking to you”

“I’m a handful, you know that.” I grumbled, squeezing into him more

“Oh god” I said, suddenly remembering the plans I had made for the afternoon

“What’s up?” Pete asked, gently lifting me off him

 

“ I kinda organised to skip last period to meet Alex” I spoke just above a whisper

“Oh, obviously before-“

“Yes, before THAT happened and I told myself I would stay away from him to clear my mind”I said rubbing my temple

“You thought with your dick” Pete sighed

I nodded and pouted, cursing my lack of self control.

 

“Does Gee know about Alex?” He whispered

“Yeah, I was meant to be telling Alex to back off, then when Gerard and I had our fight I planned to meet up with him just to hang out. Well, Alex happened to send me a dick pic this morning and Gee saw”

“Oh shit, I bet that didn’t go down too well?” It couldn’t be further from the truth- Gerard didn’t care about Alex’s message, or so I thought.

“Gerard seemed..unbothered”

“oh wow..thats cool of him”

“Really? I kinda wanted him to be jealous..like in a weird way it was cute that Mikey got upset over you and I, it showed he really cares about you.” I said ripping off a corner off my sandwich

“That’s a weird thing to want..but I get it..sort of…” Pete trailed off

 

“Oh, also, Mikey’s birthday is coming up soon, I want to have it at my house. Like a surprise kinda thing. I just gotta convince mom to go somewhere else. I also need you to ask Gee to invite his friends”

“Ahh, so that’s why you wanted to make friends with me again” I dmiled, punching his arm

“Yeah, your boyfriends scary, what can I say?” Pete laughed

I rolled my eyes “We’re not boyfriends” I said sarcastically

“Mmhm, and I’m straight.”

 

The bell went, making it more apparent that I needed to come up with exactly what I would say to Alex.

 

Pete walked me to my next class and squeezed my hand. “Good luck dude, let me know what happens..I feel kinda guilty for introducing you two.”

 

“Don’t feel bad, he was a good distraction for a minute, I still wanna be his friend, I just gotta tell him nothing romantic can come of us.”

 

Pete smiled his famous toothy grin and waved as he walked backwards down the hall.

 

My instant reaction was to flip him the bird.

 

***

Anxiety bubbled inside me as I stealthily walked my way out of school. This should be easy enough, all had to do was tell Alex that I still wanted to be his friend. Why did it feel so awful though?

 

I received two messages whilst sitting on the bus;

 

From; **_Alex_**

_> You still coming? ;)<_

 

From: **_Gerard_**

_> Where are you? x<_

 

I told Alex that I wasn’t far off, his wink face doing nothing to quell my anxiety.

 

To; **_Gerard_**

_> Not feeling well. Talk to you tonight xo<_

 

The short bus ride felt like it took an eternity. My heart beat faster with every step I took towards to the Cafe.

 

I kept my head down, hoping it would hide any potential weird facial expressions that may expose the inner tornado my internal organs were caught up in.

 

I pushed the glass door open, quickly glancing around to see if I could spot him. I figured he may not have arrived yet so made my way towards an empty booth.

 

“Boo” a voice whispered in my ear, a heavy presence floating behind me.

I jumped, any hope of not being embarrassed catapulted out the window.

 

“Alex” I smiled, turning around “You scared the shit outta me”

“I know, you didn’t see me when you came in,I was in the corner watching you” he laughed, his beautiful light smattering freckles creasing as he did.

 

We slid into a booth, admittedly I was taken back when he decided to sit right next to me instead of opposite.

 

“So you didn’t reply to my message earlier?” He began, leaning his jaw on his closed fist.

 

“Oh, maybe I didn’t hit ‘send’..I was on the bus and I thought I wrote to you saying id be here soon”

 

“Not that message silly…the picture…” he trailed off, biting his lips casting his blue eyes downwards

 

“Ohhh..yeah..that..” I said awkwardly rubbing my neck

 

“You didn’t like it…” his voice fell as he pouted

 

“No, no, it was fine…someone else just saw it is all..”

“Oh..oops” he blushed, finally able to look back up at me

“That’s kinda what I wanted to talk to you about” I began. A waitress had come over, flipping her notebook to a spare page. She smiled at us, waiting for our acknowledgement.

 

“Hi guys, what can I get you?” She asked, smiling sweetly.

She had short brunette hair and olive skin, marvellously offsetting her bright white teeth.Her blue name badge read Nicole and god was she was stunning.

 

I crossed my legs in an attempt to shoo away any sexy thoughts. It wasn’t like me to ogle beautiful people in public, especially women.

 

“Just an ice coffee and a cinnamon doughnut please” Alex smiled. He wasn’t afraid to eat in front of me like Gerard was. Gerard would certainly never be game enough to eat a doughnut in front of me.

 

“And you sweetie?” She asked, raising her eyebrow and lightly biting the end of her pen

 

“Uhhhh..” I was suddenly rendered speechless

Her and Alex shared a giggle whilst I tried to think of any type of food stuff to blurt out so that she would be done and her and her good lookingness would just walk away.

‘look at her face, no! That’s too confronting look lower, no you fuck, not at her boobs, christ, just look up at the ceiling.’ I said to myself

“Just an ice water and spinach feta wrap” I spoke finally, awkwardly casting my eyes at the ceiling

 

“No worries” she said before turning away. I may or may not have had a quick glance at her before feeling immediately guilty for it.

 

“So you need to talk to me about?…” Alex said snapping his fingers in front of my eyes

“Oh yeah, um” I said, looking into his deep blue pools

I gulped, grunting at how awkward my next sentence would be…


	19. Oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to post the next chapter!! XD  
> I hope you're all well, you guys honestly give me purpose. thank you.
> 
> (also sorry for the gay/bad at sport stereotype in this chapter, it's not a fair representation of reality at all, it is only used to express the characters perception of themselves)

**Gerard’s POV**

“Peter, where’s Mr.Iero?” I asked standing in front of the class holding the roll.

“I don’t…know…” he said dubiously

“Hmm..could have sworn you two were at lunch together..” I muttered tapping the page with my pen.

“Yeah um…maybe he felt sick?” He offered, his big brown eyes darting to the floor.

“See me after class please.” He graciously nodded, knowing that I wouldn’t let him out of here without the truth.

 

Whilst the class set out to work on their majors I took a wily look over Frank’s contract.

As I expected he was willing to experiment and had softer limits being a beginner. (Some actions marked overzealously with ‘experience in’ I may add.)

 

I scanned down the different kinks, stopping at ‘Golden Showers’. He had marked it with a yes, wanting to try it and then wrote beside it; “Kinda really grosses me out but I really want to try it…I think”

 

I smirked as the memory of Frank touching my stream with his mouth only last night came floating back.

 

I decided to message him, rather offended he failed to turn up to my class.

 

I wanted to have him tonight. Now that we had this contract we could solidify our relationship, as master and slave.

I was excited at the prospect of introducing him to the dungeon properly, letting him use what he wanted. Had he not have disobeyed the contract stipulations in a matter of hours we could share in exploring tools as he wished.

 

He needed to be shocked into the severity of the contract, it was clear that he still needed a lot of moulding.

I formulated a plan to humiliate him tonight, before taking him back to the dungeon to punish him.

 

Finally, Frank was mine.

 

“So, Peter.”

“Mr.Way..”

“I have reason to believe the you do in fact know where Mr.Iero is.”

“Why’s that?” He asked fiddling with the strings on his hoodie.

“You would be more worried about his whereabouts if you truly didn’t know where he was. I’m disappointed you would lie to me.” I said crossing my hands behind my back and walking to the side of him.

 

“Oh..” He squeaked

 

“Can I trust you Pete?… I was beginning to think that you were just what Mikey needed. If he ever had a problem, a serious one, I would hope I could trust you to tell me.” I said, turning on my heel to face him.

“Sure, I love Mikey.” He said looking down at his thumbs

“Right, so what do you think of Frank and I?”

“Um? I..I dunno how to answer that? Are you asking if I think the whole teacher student thing is weird, yeah I do, but it’s neither of your fault it turned out that way…Except maybe frank’s kinda for lying about his age..” He said

“Thanks for that..but I meant what do you think about Frank and I..together? Do you think we’re good for each other?” I moved closer to him, commanding his full attention

“Yeah! I mean he’s head over heels for you…even though..you tend to be angry at him a lot..lately..but I can see you care for him too.” I nodded. At least he was honest.

“I do, Peter. It’s not easy having to hide our relationship. There’s a lot at stake, obviously. I just worry that he’ll loose interest..I’m old and washed up. There’d be plenty of young guys and girls lining up for him.” I sighed

“Frank doesn’t know how great he is…he’s very loyal too..”

Pete had me stumped. He was right, so unbelievably right, but I didn’t expect anyone else, let alone Pete Wentz, to think the same thing.

I breathed, trying to think of how I could get back onto the original conversation.

 

“You’d wanna know if Mikey was with someone else right?” I blurted out. Pete looked up at me worried, his eyes growing wider by the second.

“Yeah of course…oh god, he’s not is he!?.. I didn’t think he was the type..” He said sadly

“Don’t you ever wonder about who he’s hanging out with whilst you’re at school?” I teased, feeling guilty instantly for toying with his emotions.

“Not really, we message after every period, sometimes in between. I trust him enough not to be messing around with other people.” My plan wasn’t working.

“Right…help me out here Pete…I was with Frank this morning and..and this Alex guy sends him a..a dick pic…I don’t know what to do. I just wanna know if he’s cheating on me.” I began rubbing my eyes, sniffling as I looked out the window.

 

“Oh..no, Gerar-Mr.Way, I know for a fact he’s not cheating on you…truth is..he’s with Alex right now..they're downtown at Ceasar’s”

“That sounds awfully suspicious Pete!” I cried, leaning into his shoulder

“Hey, hey, its ok Gee, he said he was going there to tell him to back off and that he liked someone else-you..”

Bingo.

I suddenly realised the severity of mine and Petes embrace, even if there was no way anyone could see us without actually opening the door and coming in. I pulled away from him and wiped my eyes.

“Thanks Pete.” I smiled

“You can get going now, sorry for keeping you.”

“It’s ok Mr.Way…just..look after each other ok? You’re both strangely important to me as a best friend and brother in law.”

I laughed, sighing at his sweetness.

“What?! I’m going to marry Mikey one day. That’s the next step after being in a committed two dude gang.”

“Get outta here, punk” I said standing up and lightly pushing his back.

“Oh one more thing?,” he said standing at the door

“mmm?”

“Now that you’re not so scary, I want to throw Mikey a birthday party at mine. I want you to invite his friends and some of yours, otherwise it’ll just be an awkward double date situation like it always is at your place.” He laughed

“You guys could always just I dunno… leave the house, you know?”

“Wouldn’t kill you or frank to do the same” he muttered

“Actually, it could, teacher, student remember. Anyway, sounds good..I’ll get onto it” I nodded, packing up my work and Frank’s contract.

 

***

I had polished the last drops of my third bottle, hearing it clink to the floor of the passengers side as I dropped it. That’s when I spotted them.

I waited, parked on the curb just enough out of sight to watch.

Alex and Frank were hugging, followed by an awkward kiss Alex placed on Franks cheek. Alex began to walk in my direction so I pulled out and made off after Frank.

I sped up and slotted myself into a space ahead of him, waiting for him to get close enough. I watched him through my ray-bans as he approached in my side mirror.

He double took, then ran his hand through his hair, stopping in surprise.

“Gerard?”

“You broke the rules” I stared straight ahead, not acknowledging him.

“What do you mean?”

“Get in.”

He obliged, looking around cautiously before sliding into the passengers seat

“Jesus, are these all from today?” He asked, kicking aside the bottles

“They are aren’t they..Gerard you-“

I sped off, causing him to be thrown backwards in his seat.

“I need to know at all times where you are.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to hurt your feelings..i told you id be breaking it off with Alex at some point”

“It’s not about Alex, Frank.”

“Then _what_ -“

“I should have known you weren’t ready. “ I sighed

“The contract. You gave it back to me. It’s effective immediately. I suggest you study it to avoid constant punishment.”

After a few seconds of silence he spoke up again.

“Where are we going? Your house is back that way”

“I’m taking you home. You need to eat dinner with your mother, do some school work and then tell her you're staying at Pete’s. I’ll come back tonight to pick you up.”

“Can’t you just take me back to yours? I can just call her..”

“No. You haven’t been at home enough. You need to spend some time with your mom and make sure that you try to stay somewhat on top of your education." I said sternly

“Theres a bag under your seat. When I come to pick you up, I want you to be wearing it.”

He poured the contents of the bag onto his lap and smirked, shaking his head.

“I don’t think this is really necessary to convince my mom that I’m sleeping over at Pete’s..” He said rubbing the soft dragon onesie on his cheek.

“Not necessary for your mom, no, but very necessary for something else.”

He reached an arm out, stabilising the wheel as I had seemingly let go to respond to him.

“You really shouldn’t be driving…” he said under his breath

I put my hands back on the steering wheel and focused ahead.

“I’m an adult and-“

“Yeah yeah, you can make your own decisions. But you're not being a responsible adult are you?”

The audacity.

I grabbed his crotch with one hand and squeezed.

“You, need to learn some fucking manners. You need to respect me.” I spoke through clenched teeth, mockingly doing so whilst keeping my eyes on the road

“Ahh” he squealed, “ok, Im sorry!”

“ _Sorry what!_?” I yelled

“Sorry, _sir_ ” he moaned.

I released my grip on his crotch and we continued to drive in silence.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Frank grinning.

“I’ll be back at 9. Do your fucking school work, don’t even think about messaging me before I get you. You’ll find it easier in future just obeying the rules. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes sir.” He smirked. If only he knew what I had planned for him.

We shared a quick kiss after I pulled up to his street, deliberately stopping a few houses before his.

 

***

I made it home-just. I came across Pete sitting on the couch waiting for Mikey.

“You want a drink?” I called from the kitchen

“Ahh, yeah sure” he called back, seemingly unsure.

“So’d you find him?” He asked as I entered the lounge room holding our drinks-this afternoon calling for a refreshing tequila and lime.

“Oh yeah, I found him…He’s at home, I’m gonna pick him up later.” I said sliding Petes drink towards him on a coaster.

I took a seat on the floor opposite and watched as he took a sip and grimaced.

“Wow..what’s this?” He asked coughing.

“Really? That’s cute…It’s tequila…there’s a reason for the salt and lime Peter..”

“Oh..i just thought they were there to look nice”

“So let’s try again, lick the salt, sip the tequila then suck the lime” I said raising my glass waiting for him

“So lick..” He started

“Sip” I continued, watching him wince slightly

“Bite!” He yelled before quickly sinking his teeth into the lime

“ _Suck_ , but whatever” I smirked taking another swig

“Ohh, it’s so much nicer this way” he said beaming, studying the clear liquid

After a few seconds of silence and slow sips I spoke up

“Hey..you wanna help me with something tonight?” I asked

“Fuck yeah!” He said eagerly, clearly the tequila playing a role in his assurance.

“Great, I’ll let Mikey know that you’ll be back around 10” I smiled taking at my phone. I struggled to pull up my messages, the screen tauntingly blurry.

“Uh, what am I helping you with?”

He asked. I stuck my tongue out of the corner of my mouth, using all my concentration to type a fairly legible message.

 

To; **Mikey**

_> Pe Ter is helping mee with someth I’ll have him bac at 10 xx<_

 

“Huh? Oh, I’m gonna get Frank back for not telling me where he was. I want you to take pictures” I finally responded

“Oh… _OH_ man, he’s gonna be so pissy”

“He deserves it..”

 

***

8.57pm, Pete and I stumbled out of my car and onto Frank’s street. We snuck around the side of his house and stood under his window. I had to cover Pete’s mouth with my hand to muffle his goofy, sporadic laughter.

 

I bent down and collected a palm full of pebbles. One by one I attempted to lob the rocks at his second storey window. It was quickly realised after futile attempts from both Pete and I that alcohol + gay isn’t usually a recipe for precision pitching.

 

Finally, Frank’s head popped out from under his blind. He opened up his window and whisper-yelled “What the fuck?” Before smirking and moving away from the ledge.


	20. Humiliate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK I THINK THIS IS MY FAVOURITE CHAPTER SO FAR :D

_**Franks POV** _

 

I kissed mom goodbye and made my way to the side of the house, hoping Gerard would forget about the Dragon onesie I stuffed into my bag pack.

 

I saw him very dimly lit by a near street lamp, cooly leaning against my wooden fence.

I smiled, feeling heat rise to my cheeks.

“Franklin!!” I was set upon by a wild Wentz, tackling me to the dirt below as I lost my footing.

 

“Hi!” He squealed, grinning widely. He was more boisterous than usual and I could smell sweet remnants of alcohol on his breath as he straddled my hips.

 

“What are you doing here?” I asked as I saw Gerard walk slowly towards us

“I was bored of waiting for Mikey so I came with Gee to get you”

“I’m sorry but I don’t think I want kids after babysitting this one” Gerard laughed, crossing his arms above me. I had a nice upward view of his crotch in his tight black jeans.

 

“You should know that giving alcohol to kids is a bad idea _Mr.Way”_ I said looking up at him

 

“Oh Frankie…you’re not wearing what I told you to. Did you bring it?” He asked bending at his knees

“Yeah, it’s in my bag pack, I didn’t want to deal with mom laughing at me and pinching my cheeks.”

“Put it on.” He commanded, a wave of seriousness coming in his tone

“How come? You guys are wearing normal clothes…is this some weird kink, because I don’t remember-“ I began

“You got him?” Gerard asked. Pete nodded and leant down, shifting his weight to my chest as he bear hugged me.

Gerard unzipped my bag (which had slipped up my shoulders and positioned itself like a pillow under my head) and ripped out the onesie.

 

He went around to my feet, carelessly pulling my shoes off, I cursed myself for never tying my laces tight or even at all as I usually stuffed them down the sides of my shoes.

 

I tried kicking him away as he slid the leg of the onesie over my calf.

“You little shit “ Gerard laughed, trying to stabilise my flailing legs

“Tickle him!” He yelled

“No! Pete, I will fuck-“ I squirmed succumbing to Pete’s touch under my arms

“I will fucking bite you!” I managed between laughs.

“Nooo!” He cried “I don’t wanna explain THAT to Mikey” he said, finally releasing his fingers from my sides and sitting up.

 

Gerard had succeeded in dressing me, bar one arm.

“Aw fak” I pouted, raising my newly acquired dragon arm.

 

“It’s always better to just comply Frankie..” Gerard smirked as he offered his hand to help me up.

 

“Yeah yeah, can we go home now?” I asked, brushing the dirt off me and reluctantly slipping my arm into the other sleeve.

 

Gerard grabbed me by my shoulder and flipped the hood up onto my head.

“Aww, dude, you make the sweetest dragon” Pete cooed

“My angry little dragon” Gerard smiled goofily, leaning in to kiss me. I never got tired of his lips on mine. It was obvious he continued drinking after he dropped me off, I was starting to get used to him being inebriated more than sober.

 

I was glad when we finally made our way to Gerard’s car parked down the street. I sat back in the passengers seat, content with knowing that he would take control over me, giving me whatever punishment I deserved. The paddle marks on my ass had long faded and were no longer sore. I missed them in a way. The constant sting a constant reminder of our taboo conquests.

 

When we pulled up outside the local Trader Joe’s I thought nothing of it. I presumed Gerard would run in, buy more alcohol and come back out.

 

My naivety is laughable.

 

“You’re going to do something Frank. You know why you’re going to do it too. I suggest you comply.” He said turning in his seat, as if he were about to order me to rob the store. I hoped he wouldn’t make me rob the store…i could think of better places to rob.

 

I looked down at my ridiculous onesie then to the store. I sighed angrily.

“Fine, whatever, what do you need me to get?” I huffed, thinking that this was a pretty lame dare. I could play his game; make it seem like walking through a grocery store to pick up some things is the most humiliating thing I’d ever done. (i wish it was, but sadly it wasn’t )

 

“Good boy” he growled seductively, running his hand up and down my thigh.

 

“I’m gonna give you my card, you’re gonna pick up the most phallic looking butternut squash and the longest cucumber in that store. Then, you’re gonna go pick up condoms and three bottles of lube.”

 

I felt like the ugly kid in grade school being teased. I just had to listen and take what he said. I deserved to be humiliated, but that didn’t mean I wanted to participate in my own downfall.

 

I sighed. “uuughhh”

 

“And Pete, you’re gonna be taking photos of Frank at the register.” Pete burst out in giggles, he was trying so hard not to laugh, like he felt my pain, but he couldn’t wait to see it unfold.

 

“Gerard..” I began

“How many bottles of lube Frankie?”

“Three..” I said despondently

“I better be getting laid later..” I muttered, opening the door of the car and reluctantly slinking out.

 

I began to run towards the entrance, wanting this to be over sooner. Once I got to the fruit section I looked up and saw of course only two young girls managing their checkouts.

 

Pete and Gerard were waiting inconspicuously in front of the store, chatting to each other and glancing at me every couple of seconds.

 

I didn’t know what a butternut squash was, but it take me long to find the obscenely bulbous shaped vegetable. Stupid fucking vegetable, who ever says “oh yeah I’m so up for some roasted squash?”. I looked back up to Gerard and Pete snickering. I rolled my eyes and moved to the cucumbers. The offensively long cucumbers.Even their name was offensive. What a time to be a vegetarian huh?.

 

Thankfully besides the checkout girls there was only two or three other people in the store. I was kind of thankful that Gerard made me do this at night and not in the middle of the day when I was bound to run into someone I knew.

 

I made my way to the health isles and hastily collected three tubes of lube and thecondoms.

 

I bowed my head, walking towards the registers.

 

“Hi sir, how are you tonight?”

“Well..thanks..” I muttered, instantly blushing as Ifuriously chucked the items on the belt.

“Your costume is so cute!” She giggled

“Uhh..thanks..it’s warm at least” I chuckled, still refusing to make eye contact.

 

“Oh..oh damn, give me one minute, this won’t scan” she said holding up a bottle of lube. She waltzed off, leaving me giggling Pete and Gerard the filthiest look as they laughed behind their phones.

 

I shook my head and mouthed ‘I fucking hate you’. The pretty brunette cashier came back

 

“Sorry about that. Ok, your total is 23.98” she smiled, awkwardly bagging my sexual vegetables.

 

I quickly swiped Gerard’s card, turning to leave before she could hand me the receipt

“Have a good night!” She called as she and her workmate giggled

“Bye,” I yelled back, making way for the exit, again leaving Pete and Gerard in my wake.

 

***

 

“Such a good boy…” Gerard whispered, his eyes focused on the road in front of him. I was still in awe of how minimal mistakes he made whilst driving intoxicated.

 

“I think the girl liked Frankie, called his costume cute” Pete giggled from the back

“She was blushing and everything..ahh, young love”

“Yeah well she’d be pretty dumb to get straight vibes after the dick shaped cornucopia you made me buy.” I sighed

“Oh it could have been so much worse babe. You did so well.” Gerard said, the corner of his mouth turning up, showing his small teeth.

 

“Do you guys need all that lube?” Pete asked as we walked to the brothers’ front door.

“Ew.Take it.” I said, pushing the plastic bag to his chest

Gerard took my wrist and lead me down the mysterious stairs. My mood picked up as I realised that I was about to go into the dungeon that occupied much of my curiosity as of late.

 

As we descended we heard Pete trying to explain to Mikey why he had a bag full of the things he did.

 

“Their franks, wait till you hear what Gee made him do, but I thought the lube could come in handy?”

 

“Are you drunk?” Was all Mikey replied

 

I laughed as Gerard squeezed my hand. He carefully pushed me up against the door of the dungeon, kissing me hard.

 

I would have felt way more sexier sans ridiculous dragon onesie. Hopefully it wouldn’t be on for much longer…Christ I hoped it wouldn’t be on much longer, I never knew with Gerard.

 

“Such a good slave, obeying your master” he hissed, licking the shell of my ear. It felt like forever since I’d been touched.

 

“Thank you, Sir.” I smiled, moving my hands to squeeze his tight ass.

 

He finally unlocked the door and pushed me gently inside.

 

“Get undressed.” He said, walking over to a cabinet in the far corner.

I happily obliged, slipping the way too hot polyester off my torso and past my legs.

 

He too slipped off his pants, leaving him in his white dress shirt and socks. I saw him rummage in a draw, taking a thin silk mask And tying it. His black locks laying flat around the ribbon making him look like the sexiest super hero.

 

I stood there, taking in my surroundings, awkwardly covering junk.

“Come here.” He said, dimming the lights with a switch located on the wall.

I walked slowly towards him, excited yet anxious.

 

“Remember your safe word. I’m gonna start adding things to you. Ask any questions you need, too.” He said, turning to face me. He pinched a pair of nipple clamps he was holding between his thumbs and forefingers.

 

I gulped as the cool metal clamped around me, trying to act as unfazed as possible. The clamps were attached by a chain, what purpose that served beat me.

Gerard rummaged once more in the drawer. The clamps somehow progressively constricted my nipples more as time went by.

 

Then Gerard pulled out a somewhat intimidating looking contraption. In his hands he held a long see through acrylic chamber, attached to a clear air tube with a black hand pump on the end.

 

Pete and I had spoken about penis pumps before. He obviously didn’t need one but wanted to try it on someone else. I quickly shook the image of Pete out of my head as Gerard placed the pump on a shelf next to him, taking a small roll of bondage tape and walking behind me. I crossed my wrists together behind my ass and let him tie my wrists.

 

“This won’t hurt, sweet heart.” He said pressing himself against my fingertips, breathing against my neck. I let out a strangled moan, already feeling myself growing hard.

 

 

He took me in one hand, the gesture alone enough to make me thrust into him.

 

“You ok Frankie?” He asked quietly

 

“Better than ok” I smiled, trapping my bottom lip with my teeth.

 

Without warning Gerard sunk to his knees, sucking me painfully slow. Just when I started to relax he pulled off. When he levelled the pump with my tip I realised that he was just prepping me for the chamber.

 

The pump felt like a plastic, rigid mouth. It lacked the warmth, wetness and sensuality of the human mouth, but was a nice different feeling.

 

We watched intently as he began pumping, causing the air in the chamber to vacuum around me. I had to admit, seeing my veins become more pronounced and my cock growing in general was an erotic sight. The suction grew tighter, but never hurt. It wasn’t as satisfying as a blowjob, the movement not consistent enough to get me off.

 

I felt my nipples fight against the clamps as they twitched in arousal.

“I’m gonna go ahead and take it off, then slip on a plastic cock ring, k?”

I nodded, feeling safe with Gerard’s decisions.

 

He slid the pump off effortlessly, quickly moving to slip on the cock ring. I marvelled at the size and sensitivity of my throbbing cock.

 

Next he lead me to the bed, sitting me on the edge and untying my hands.

 

He pushed me gently backwards and straddled me, placing my wrists and ankles in new cuffs.

 

My erection was becoming almost painful and craved touch. I thrusted up at Gerard, hoping he would get the hint.

 

He founda feather tickler and ran it from my feet to my cock, it was agonisingly light yet it left amazing sensitive trails all over.

 

Next he popped the lid of some lube wasting no time in circling my hole and fingering me, adding a new finger within seconds of the last.

 

I could feel myself getting close, but the ring was working on hindering my balls from ascending upwards and giving me the force I needed to come.

 

He looked into my eyes as he came back to the bed with another contraption; a back dildo with a pump of its own.

The mask now gave him a dangerous, almost villainous look compared to when he first placed it over his eyes. Although it only covered a small portion of his face, so much of his expression was hidden.

 

I grunted as he circled me with the dildo before slowly pushing it in.

 

“This is gonna make you feel so full”

“fuck yeah” I growled

“it’s gonna make you feel so full, you’ll think you're gonna burst. But remember, you’re not allowed to come until I say”

He said lowly.

 

I was all to use to the motions of having something up my ass. Or so I thought, until he started pumping.

 

I clenched uncontrollably around the dildo each time he pumped, giving Gerard pleasure as he watched. We both began to moan, the feeling of expansion inside me was amazing.

Gerard was right though it was teetering on the edge of unbearable when he kept pumping. He hit my prostate with the tip and had me writhing into the sheets.

“Sir..it’s” I chocked out between moans

“May I please c..come oh my god” I said, my eyes rolling in the back of my head

“No, you can take more, don’t be a wimp”

“Gerard, Sir, I..I can’t”

“so you are a wimp?”

“N..no,ughh Gerard! PLEASE!”

“Mmm..nuh uh..” He said casually

“Tell me your a wimp” he spoke again

“I’m a fucking Pussy ass wimp Ger-FUUUUCK!!” I caved I couldn’t wait for his response. I shot the biggest load I ever had in my entire time on this planet.

 

The cock ring slowly eased my erection down, only prolonging the thick white stream painting everything from my navel to my chin.

When I started riding the high from my orgasm I felt Gerard crawl on top of me, he was moaning so hard, pumping himself furiously at the sight of me.

 

I opened my mouth wide and stuck my tongue out, hoping he would shoot straight into it.

I was in luck it seemed, he crawled up towards my mouth on his knees and directed his final strokes onto my tongue, scrunching up his face as his warm cum painted my tongue.


	21. Dependence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little boring sorry but !  
> lots of drama in the next chapter because we all know we live for the tea hennies.

Gerard’s POV

 

Frank fit perfectly in the crook of my stomach. He rested his head on my arm, leaving lazy kisses on my hand before falling asleep.

 

I knew I needed a drink to even attempt any type of slumber so I carefully peeled myself away from him. As I went to open the door I looked back at him. I felt so responsible for him. However I felt like I had been given a task I was incapable of procuring. I was attracted to him in every way. But I wasn’t supposed to be. His mother would never accept us, my mother would never accept us if she knew the truth.

I was jumping to conclusions. This can not and will not flourish into the fairy tale he wants..( _that we want_.)

I made my way to the kitchen, stopping at the threshold as I observed Pete, seemingly in his natural habitat.

“You ordered pizza to our house?” I asked, just as he lifted a piece to his mouth

“Yeah, Mikey hardly eats and I’m a growing boy so y’know” he trailed off, taking a bite

“Don’t say that..’growing boy’” I shuddered, the words stinging my tongue like hot knives. I opened the fridge, taking out my bottle and setting it on the counter.

“You want some?”

“No.”

“Let me guess you gotta look after that figure?”

“What?..” I spat

“Come on it’s a slice of pizza. Frank won’t see. I won’t tell him either”

“That’s not why-“

“Then why is it?” He questioned composedly taking a bite

I slumped down reluctantly in the chair opposite him and took a slice from the box. I don’t know what I was trying to prove, but I knew it was something.

We laughed as Pete made obscene noises and expressions as we ate.

“You want a drink?” I asked standing up to retrieve the bottle and glass I had got out.

“Nah..I don’t wanna be wrecked tomorrow.”

I shrugged and poured myself a tall glass.

Next I moved to my vitamin and pill cabinet.

I reached for the bottle of valium and popped the lid.

“Is that a good idea?” Pete’s small voice rang out

“Have you forgotten that I am about a hundred years older than you?” I snickered, popping two pills in my hand and washing them down.

“Do you even know what they are? They could be vitamins for all you know…”

“Right, you’re taking vitamins at 11 at night..”

“I could be!”

“But you’re not..”

“You and Frank are really on my case huh?”

“I dunno” he shrugged

“On your case about what?” Came a new voice

I looked at the entrance of the kitchen to see my small sweetheart crossing his arms, leaning against the entry way.

I quickly batted the pills behind my back and tried to make myself wider in order to cover my drink.

“Um…eating..the whole eating thing. But I actually ate a few slices with Pete.” I smiled weakly, favouring the idea of Frank thinking I was an uncontrollable obese than a terribly dependant drug abuser.

 

“Well I’m glad, but a few slices of pizza isn’t gonna convince me that you’re eating enough.” I pursed my lips and nodded, sure that I dint want to continue the conversation.

“Why are you up anyway, honey?” I asked, feeling my insides start to blissfully melt as the valium did it’s job.

“I dunno I must have rolled over and realised you weren’t there..I got worried and thought you might be drinking again.”

“Oh. No I was just talking to Peter. He ordered pizza, you want pizza Frankie?” My voice was rising uncontrollably by the octave. My vision started to warp slightly and I began to feel like I was being tossed around on a boat.

 

“Gerard, are you ok?” He asked, rushing towards me with his arms open

“I’m good! So goo-“ and then I threw up the contents of my stomach all over our feet.

I obviously moved away from the pills and the booze in the process, if Frank’s sigh of disappointment was anything to go by.

 

“Gerard..you-god dammnit..why?” He said hooking his arms under mine

“I didn’t mean to! Just thought I’d take my vitamins! Right Pete!?”

“You’re talking shit. Let me get you into the shower.” He took me by the side and I felt another set of arms hook under the other.

“I’m sorry I’m so big that I need two people to walk me.”

“You’re not big Gerard.” Frank spoke through gritted teeth.

“Yeah, we’re just incredibly small dudes” I laughed way too hard at Pete’s remark that I had to stop for fear of throwing up again.

“I have to say, I always pictured myself having a Cleopatra moment, being carried on the shoulders of six muscular men. I guess this is close enough.”

 

In a seemingly synchronised act Pete got into the bath and sat against the edge clad only in his boxers.

Frank helped me step in and slowly pushed me backwards so that I was sitting up against Pete.

 

His wet arms were eels around my sides, warm and slippery. Frank bent over the tub, washing my legs and feet as he passed warm water over them. After a couple of minutes I relaxed back into Pete’s chest, feeling his warm breath dangerously tickle the top of my ear. Even in my state I knew that springing a boner right now would be regrettable.

 

Thankfully Frank turned off the taps and pulled me up. He wrapped a towel around me and waited for Pete to get dry so he could support me.

 

We stood there silently watching Frank as he decided to strip down and have a shower without a care.

 

“I wanna come in too” I pouted, trying to break free from Pete’s arms

“No, I can’t hold you up in here. Besides I’m getting out in a second.” Frank said delectably running shampoo through his hair.

Seconds later he finished, turning around placing a hand over his crotch. I watched liquid droplets roll down his tanned arms and travel through the canals of his leg hair. He wrapped a towel around his waist and for the second time tonight marched me through the apartment.

 

“Let me know if you need any help”

“Thank you” Frank said, giving Pete a quick peck on the cheek before he left for Mikey’s room.

I slumped down on the end of my bed. Frank crossed his arms and glowered at the floor.

“You’re angry at me.” I stated, rather dumbly.

He looked up at me, his beautiful big eyes filled with what could only be described as concern.

“Look at you. Fuck, look at your room.” He said gesturing to the old clothes strewn across my floor.

What? I wasn’t allowed to let my room get messy from time to time?

“What’s going on Gee?”he sighed, leaning up against the wall, letting the back of his head rest against it.

I remained silent as I swayed myself, looking anywhere but his face.

“You always tell me that I’m childish, but I think you’re the child in this situation. You have a job, remember? Don’t you worry about turning up to school wasted again?”

“Not really.”

“You’re gonna kill yourself the way you’re going.”

I shrugged.

He paused. He looked at me with more disappointment than a kid unboxing a present they thought would be something else on Christmas.

 

He walked over to my drawers and picked out some t-shirts.

“Is this…am I too much?” He asked sitting down besides me, reading a shirt to slip over my head.

“No..We can’t catch feelings, remember? We are in a strictly sexual rela-friendship..thing”

He slid the shirt over me and removed the towel from my waist.

 

“..But you do have feelings don’t you?”

“I can’t. I’m sorry Frank I told you that.”

“You also told me you loved me.”

“I was pissed!..I don’t even remember saying that.”

“I think we need a couple days apart.”

“I don’t want that.”

“I think you _need_ that. I think I _need_ that… How about I come over still to make sure you make it to bed and to work and that you eat. But we give our relationship a break?”

“Don’t call it that.”

He shook his head.

“Whatever. Get into bed. Im gonna stay on the couch, if you even think of getting up I’ll wake up Mikey and Pete and we’ll barricade you inside your room. You need to sleep.”


	22. Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey. sorry this is late, I've been busy growing human body parts inside me..(wow that sounds more morbid than intended..also ew.)
> 
> how are you? I hope you're all living your best life, (obviously you are if you're staying up late reading frerard smut ;) )
> 
> another note I totally went off at one of my classmates for telling me my answer was wrong haha I was so not in the mood. I was like "Well actually that is incorrect of you to say"..when he was actually right. I study online and had to wake up at 3am my time to catch a live class at 12pm nyc/boston time. fml. (may have also been deep throating a banana when I was asked a question in the live- I have never swallowed half a banana so quick...(by deep throating I mean minding my own damn business, not looking any living organism in the eye whilst I ate my nana.)  
> FRICK do not piss off pregnant lady minding her own damn beeswax. even if she is wrong and you are just trying to help.
> 
> I love u all xooxx

 

Frank’s POV

***PART 1 of 2 of Frank’s POV**

****TW name calling including the word rape.****

I should have known better than to think he would sleep the whole night.

“Frankie..Frankie..” a cold hand shook my shoulder. I blinked, trying my hardest to keep my eyes open.

 

“I told you, I’ll have to go get Mikey and Pete now.” I yawned

“No..don’t..i’m just cold..I’ll leave in a minute.” He pleaded

“Fine..” I muttered, you couldn’t just be anyone and break down my walls so easy.

I squashed my body up against the side of the lounge and let him slide in next to me.

“I don’t want a break.” He whispered, curling a finger in my fringe. A sliver of moonlight illuminated a straight line through the lounge room window, highlighting the outline of his body.

“Ok, hand it over.” I sighed, knowing all too well that when his lovey talk comes out it’s because he’s under the influence of a substance or five.

 

“I’m not fucked up, I promise.”

I bent my elbow and rested my head on my palm.

I took my other hand and traced a lazy line down his chest.

“I was thinking..” He began

“Since you handled your humiliation so well, I wanted to reward you.”

I smiled. I had handled it well, I obeyed his instructions, even beyond the humiliation, fuck I haven’t even jacked off, I feel guilty enough touching myself to take a piss.

 

I began to think that Gerard was fluctuating between lucidity and his own pseudo reality. My thoughts were short lived, Gerard’s hips had found their way to mine, grinding relentlessly.

Who knew how long our break would last. If I was still going to stick with the contract on our break I felt like I deserved this one last time before I commence celibacy.

 

He stood up , taking my hand delicately and leading me towards _those_ stairs.

His milky white skin glistened as we passed through splices of light.

 

We were silent upon reaching the door. I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed. He leant back into me and for a moment we felt like a normal couple.

 

“Take a seat” he said gesturing to the bed. “Close your eye’s, no peaking.”

I happily obliged and couldn’t help but smirk as I wondered what would come next.

 

“Hold out your hands..” He whispered after rustling around in the drawers.

 

I felt a square box being delicately placed into my palms.

“Open” he said, deciding to straddle me.

“Oh Gerard…how’d you get this?” I said marvelling at the contents of the open box.

“It’s a wonderful thing called the internet, Frankie. Y’know what all the cool kids use these days.”

I smiled and bit my bottom lip.

In the box, a note described the intricate dots and dashes that adorned the long gold necklace chain.

…..ll…

Morse code for ‘sub’.

“I got one too, I figured we could wear them and no one else would have to know what they mean, except us. They’re long enough to not peak over your uniform or my work shirts”

“That is so rad. I love it baby….I should misbehave more.” I smirked

“You get rewarded for good behaviour. But if you’re a slut for punishment, that’s your own prerogative, but you’ll find that punishment will become harsher if you keep being bratty on purpose.” He said taking the chain and clasping it around my neck.

“Perfect” he said, smiling and tracing over the thin chain with his finger.

“Where’s yours?” I asked coyly

He pointed to the little pocket on the front of his shirt.

I carefully pulled out the silver chain and brushed his collarbones lightly as I did the chain up.

“Silver goes better with my complexion”

“Wow, your homosexuality is showing” I snickered.

“Disrespecting your master?” He said seductively, tracing a finger over my lips

“You know it, you’re the biggest two- hole pansy-whore I’ve ever met.”

His virescent eyes glowed in the dark noir.

“Yeah? We make a good couple then, don’t we, you cum junkie, rape toy, twink.” He spat.

My jaw fell open. He could definitely give as good as he took (in more ways than one.)

He pushed me down by my chest, laying me flat.

“You fuckin’ talk to me like that” he said, taking his hand and pressing his thumb and pointer against my throat.

“Is that all you got?” I teased

He squeezed harder before jumping off me and heading towards the illusive boxes in the corner.

 

He dumped a cornucopia of restraints and devices at his feet.

“Crawl.” He demanded, pointing to the floor next to him.

I gulped and got on my hands and knees, feeling instantly uncomfortable with the wood under my boney joints.

Once I reached his feet I waited for my next instruction.

“Stand.”

I hadn’t taken much notice of the wrist stocks beside us until he guided my hands into the soft cuffs.

Once I was in position he pulled my boxers down with such force, it scared me.

“Count aloud after every hit”

“Yes sir.”

“One”

“Two”

“Ahhh..three.” I squirmed

“You’re complaining is annoying me. I’m gonna gag you.”

“Sorry sir.”

“Ok,” he began “Try and say your safe word”

“Oakahoma” I managed, feeling spit pool at the side of my cheeks

“Good, now start from one.”

“One..” I squeaked, pressing my eyes shut.

I got to twenty before he finally stopped. My ass stinging so bad, like a hundred bees in the warm core of a rose.

He came to the front of me and undid my gag. I felt somewhat self conscious at the drooling mess I had become.

Thankfully he didn’t make a scene of it.

“Hold this for me whilst I get your aftercare..” He said placing the paddle in my hand.

As he walked away I inspected the paddle, my eyes growing wide when I saw the word upon it.

‘Gerard’s.’


	23. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise this fic has a plot..if you squint your ears real hard.  
> xo

Frank’s POV part 2

 

I woke up early, on a mission to make Gerard breakfast before work, like a good sub.

As the kettle boiled I fingered my new necklace, running the pads of my fingers over the balls and dashes.

I reminisced on the events of last night and carefully placed a hand on my ass.

It stung, but thankfully only when something made contact with it. I peeled the band of my boxers down, revealing a mixture of purple red welts, the same word overlapping itself over and over. I smiled…’his’.

 

The click from the kettle pulled me back into my surroundings. Sitting would prove a big effort today, something I think Gerard had planned on purpose.

 

I carried his toast and coffee into in his room, placing them on his bedside table. He was knocked out cold, sleeping on his stomach, his pale back exposed.

I kissed his cheek and laughed when he turned away.

“I made you breakfast, sir.”

He groaned.

“I’ll try again in a minute..” I said as I gathered my clothes from my bag.

After I was dressed I knocked on Mikey’s door.

“Whaaat?” Mikey called out

“Get Pete up, we gotta leave in ten minutes” I hollered back

More groans followed, only proving my mental observation that the Way brothers were not morning people.

Finally, I went back into Gerard’s room. This time I jumped on him.

“Wake up ya old man!”

“Mmm, fuck you” he grumbled

I bent down to kiss him, revelling in the feeling of him placing a firm grip on my ass.

“Ow” I whispered

He squeezed harder, of course.

“You smell nice” he said nuzzling into my neck. “Look alright too..who are you dressing up for?”

“Trying to get my teacher’s attention, want show him what a good student I am, might suck his dick for an A.” I shrugged

He giggled and sucked at my neck, with every intention of leaving yet another signature on me.

“Anyways, I made you coffee and toast, I want you to eat it in front of me until Pete is ready to leave.”

He sat up and I shuffled off his thighs, smiling happily to see his messy bed hair pointing in every direction.

Before reaching for his breakfast, he opened his bedside drawer.

He produced a small vial of white powder and quickly sprinkled some in his coffee.

“Uhh..i saw that y’know..”

“And?” He questioned smugly.

“You want some?”

I should have no. I wanted to say no…but I also wanted to try whatever it was. One sip surely wouldn’t make a huge difference.

I took the mug from him glaring at him as I took a small swig.

“Gives me a kick in the morning.” He said, smirking

I shook my head and handed him back the mug

“Eat.” I said

“Yeah, yeah” he said making a waving gesture, hoisting himself off the bed.

I heard a shuffling of feet at the door and knew it was Pete.

I swung my bag on my back and took a final look at Gerard dressing.

“See ya…eat!” I demanded, reaching out to rub his knuckles quickly

“Hey” he called as I turned away

I spun back around to see him pursing his lips.

I grinned stupidly, grabbing his head on either side, planting kisses all over his face.

“Fraaaaank” Pete called impatiently

I winked at Gerard, hugging him before making my way out the door.

 

***

“We got matching hickeys!” Pete cried, pressing a finger to my neck

“Just like the good ol’ days hey” I said, rolling my eyes

“Yeah…” he muttered “Oh, I invited Alex to Mikey’s birthday..I hope that’s ok?”

Gee, thanks best friend. what could possibly go wrong? I noticed my heart starting to beat faster and a sudden urge inside me to sprint to school.

“Yeah it’s cool…it’s your house dude, invite who you want..” I said somewhat faux convincingly.

“Who else is going?” I asked curiously

“Gerard’s inviting a few of his and Mikey’s friends…besides that I invited Ray, Patrick and Andy.”

Ray, Patrick and Andy had been our friends in Middle school but went to different high-schools. It sucked but everyone knew Pete and I wouldn’t leave each others side.

I had to admit, the thought of Gerard inviting people made me anxious. I started sweating and noticing words falling out of my mouth uncontrollably;

“Oh fuck! Pete, I forgot to tell you, last night Gee gave me this necklace, see?” I said pulling it out and shoving it in his face

“Nice Frankie..why are you so-“

“He loves me, but he can’t let himself. He loves me Pete. I love him too. Isn’t it cool? You love Mikey and I use to love you but now we love people who love us-“

“Frank. Frank, stop.” He said, furrowing his brow and placing his hands on my shoulders.

“Huh?”

“Have you taken something?” He asked studying my eyes

“Uhh..” I scratched my chin trying to remember if I had or hadn’t…surely remembering whether I took a pill, snorted a line or shot some sunshine into my veins wouldn’t be so forgettable at this time of morning. Oh god, what if I just unknowingly did heroin and am close to overdosing..i checked my arms, nope, no track marks. Thank Christ, saved from a heroin overdose for another day.

“Oh yeah, Gee gave me some of his coffee, he put something in it.”i remembered

“Fuck’s sake Frankie.” He sighed

“Why!? What’s wrong? Am I gonna die? Oh man, my mom’s gonna be so upset..when I die tell her that I’m gay, and that I love her.”

“You’re not gonna die Frank, you’re just wigging out.”

“Oh” somehow Pete reiterating what was going on and why had calmed me down.

“Take big breaths in and let them out slowly..” He said, squeezing my hand and walking beside me.

“This won’t last long, you’re just peaking..you’ve peaked before many times, I think it just caught you off guard today..and being mixed with coffee would only intensify your high”

“You should be like..a doctor..or psychologist Petey.”

He laughed

“Nahh, I just want own like a hundred dogs and marry Mikey.”

“Mm me too.” I nodded

“Well you’re gonna have to fight me for Mikey..”

“Oh, no you can have Mikey.” I said confused

“You feeling better?” He asked

My heart rate had slowed and my thoughts had become somewhat more collected.

“Yeah” I smiled

Suddenly a wolf whistle cut through the noise of the busy road beside us.

As we pulled up to the crossing a familiar black car stopped at the lights.

 

I blushed and bit my lip.

“Nice ass.” He called

“Mr.Way..stop..” I said playfully batting my lashes

I looked around, seeing a small cluster of school students ambling closer.

“See you at school boys..” He waved before taking off

“Bye Mr.Way!” I waved stupidly

“Bye Mr.Way!” Came a sarcastic mocking from behind us.

I glared at the little red man, if there was some sort of god or higher entity it would turn that little man green.

The holy spirit obviously had bigger fish to fry.

“Such a fag. Pete, aren’t you jealous that your boyfriend has a crush on the weird art teacher?”

Pete’s fists curled into tight balls“Fuck off Andr-“

That’s when my fist connected with Andrew Sayer’s right eye. He covered it for a moment, before the two guys behind him pounced.

“Fuck you Iero, you and Mr.Way are gay for each other and everyone knows it. You probably all have big gay orgies.” He spat pointing his finger towards Pete and I.

He sat on top of my stomach whilst one of his friends held me down and the other held Pete back

“You’re the one trying to ride my dick!” I said as he grabbed my collar and snarled.

***

It’s funny, I didn’t feel instant pain when I was hit. I knew it would hurt later, but I felt tougher than the kid I use to be, I guess I could thank Gerard for that.

 

I had snuck into his class at recess, making sure to lock the door behind me. He had been busy, his head down, marking tests.

“Couldn’t wait till next period to see me?” He smirked, still with his eyes buried in the paper in front of him.

I grimaced as I slowly climbed on top of a desk, placing all my weight on my palms as I sat tenderly.

 

Finally, he looked up, a fire igniting behind his pupils.

“Frank!” He said, rushing over to get a closer look at me.

“Who did this!?” He asked cupping my jaw.

 


	24. A/N next chapter coming soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, how frickin shook are we at MCR's announcement !!?! I can't-
> 
> Anyway just wanted to let you know the next chapter is coming it nearly finished but its long and I have to edit it   
> happy emo Christmas  
> love u all xo

Anyway just wanted to let you know the next chapter is coming it nearly finished but its long and I have to edit it   
happy emo Christmas  
love u all xo


	25. Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't going to post this in two different parts but I feel bad for making y'all wait haha  
> enjoy, ily xo

**Gerard’s POV (part 1 of 2)**

 

At lunch, we sat in the disabled bathroom, his back against my chest as I sat back against the cistern. I held him and played with his hair, taking in his usual adolescent scent of Axe, mixed with sweat and pheromones at the base of his neck.

 

After a long silence he began to speak just above a whisper.

“Whatever was in your coffee made me freak out this morning.”

“Yeah, well you’re too young to be doin’ that stuff anyway” I lectured

“…But you offered it to me.” He challenged

“Yeah,well, take it as a lesson to not always take things just because someone else tells you to, Frankie.”

I recognised the animosity in my tone and sighed.

“I’m sorry. That was irresponsible of me.” I continued

He raised his hand and tenderly felt his swollen eye.

“I’m gonna _murder_ that kid” I said stroking his cheek

“Ha, please as much as i’d love to see that, I don’t really think a geriatric is much competition for him..” He quipped.

“First of all, _fuck you_ , and second of all I never said I’d murder him myself.”

“Oh god no, please don’t hire one of your junkie friends as a hitman for the promise of a blowjob or something..” He sniggered, rolling his eyes

“Frank, I’m offended. You think all my friends are junkies?”

“You’re not offended that I think you’d promise them a blow job?” He giggled

“What can I say..you know me too well..” I said nipping at the back of his neck.

We heard the bell ring, signalling that we had minutes to spare before the halls emptied and we could sneak out unsuspiciously.

Frank stood up and reached out his hands. I took them and stood up myself, moving to wrap my arms around his waist.He looked down at the buttons of my shirt and felt around for my necklace.

Without warning he slammed me against the cubicle door, pressing his lips to mine.

“Let me fuck you” he growled, pulling at my collar.

I smirked, nibbling at his ear lobe.

“Oh I would, but you should know that I don’t answer to any one.” I said, opening my hand wide and giving his tender ass cheek a huge slap.

He furrowed his brow and clenched his jaw.

“Turn around you little _bitch_.” I’d never heard such conviction from him

I looked at him sternly and crossed my arms.

“Make me.”

Frank then ripped his tie off, twisted one of my arms and used all his force to turn me around. I protested minimally as he then bound both wrists behind my back then turned his attention to my belt.

“You sure you want do this Iero? Won’t you be in trouble from your master?” I teased looking back over my shoulder.

“Shut the fuck up” he demanded, slipping my belt out of its loops and striking me across my back.

He roughly tugged my jeans to my shins, falling to his knees as he began to rim me.

 

The little silver lock on the door was pressed up so hard against my forehead I was sure it would penetrate through my delicate skull, forever lodging itself in my fragile brain matter.

Things had been so fucked recently, I wasn’t sure that I would have minded.

 

A wave of pleasure surged through me as his tongue darted in an out of me, followed by the stretching of his fingers. This dichotomy of pleasure and pain taking me to unparalleled levels.

 

“You gonna fuck me Frankie?” I whined

He tugged roughly at my hair whilst sliding his hard cock inside me

“Nah, I’m gonna make you _mine_.”

 

****

**_To; F_ **

> _Tonight, we don’t know each other, alright? G_ <


	26. Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck, I don't know why it took me so long to get this up lol baby brain is really slowing my mental capacity down so if things are hard to follow I apologise. good news is the next part is almost half done so it should be up sooner than later. xo

Gerard’s Pov (Part 2)

 

**_From; F_ **

_> This is bullshit.<_

 

**_To; F_ **

_> Do not speak to me. That’s an order. We can’t risk getting caught. You know that. G<_

_***_

I was amazed by the sheer size of Pete’s place. He had to have one of the nicest houses, on the nicest street of this city. It was just starting to get dark, music pulsated from the house down along the street.

I made a point of arriving with Lindsey and my two friends, Bert and Toby.

To say I was delighted to be greeted at the door by none other than ‘tiny dick’ couldn’t be any further from the truth.

“Oh, hi.” He said awkwardly, looking down

“Hey..” I uttered

“Come in…Frank’s not with you?” He asked quietly as we made our way inside. I spun around, making no effort of hiding my glare.

“Who?” I questioned, hearing my properties name come out of that vile hole he calls a mouth singed at the hairs on the back of my neck.

“Frank..he told me just the other week you were..y’know..dating?..”

“Dating!?” Toby scoffed. He and Bert knew nothing of Frank and that’s how I wanted to keep it. I hadn’t prepared for this situation. This situation of a stupid young Twink exposing me and my teenage lover.

“Haha, Gerard doesn’t ‘ _date_ ’ kid..” Bert chuckled, lighting a cigarette, ignoring all social etiquette of not smoking under another’s roof without consent. But that was Bert, after all.

I glanced at Lindsey and instantly felt terrible. She crossed her arms and raised a brow. I knew she was disappointed in me for denying Frank’s existence.

“Anyway, where’s Mikey?” I asked, desperate to change the subject.

“They’re upstairs getting ready…” Alex squeaked, presenting us with the grand wooden staircase down the hall.

“Thanks.” I muttered, practically jogging away.

 

“Gee!” Mikey screamed, throwing his arms around me

“Hey Linds, Bert and Toby meet Pete..my best friend..” Mikey said gesturing to the nervous looking eyeliner clad teen.

“Ooh he’s cute” Lindsey whispered, bumping my side with her elbow.

I grinned and shook my head.

 

“Happy Birthday, brother dearest” I said, producing him with a bottle of his favourite liquor.

 

We were interrupted by a knock at the door. (Of course Alex jumped at the opportunity and made off out of the room). “I’ll get it” he piped up

Covertly, I decided to go down stairs and make a drink. I was stopped half way down when I heard concern in Alex’s voice.

“Did he do this to you!?” He scorned

I descended further down the stairs , making my footsteps clearly heard.

As the two came into view, I saw Alex delicately rubbing his knuckles over Frank’s eye. From where I was stood I could only see the back of Alex’s sandy blonde hair, Frank’s forrest green eyes tracing from my shoes to the top of my head.

 

“Uh, nah, it’s nothin’ just some kids at school…” he said, coughing awkwardly and looking at the floor.

I continued candidly walking to the kitchen, feeling Frank’s eyes on the back of my head.

“Aw, come upstairs, the guys are nearly ready” Alex beamed.

 

***

Frank and I stayed well away from each other, catching sly glances every few minutes.

Alex clung to him like a fly on shit. He could have him. Frank was weak. To me, this was just another test.

The good thing about parties is the oversupply of booze. I sat with Lindsey under a red oak tree in the backyard, sipping awful vodka mixers, whilst graciously being offered bumps between songs. I was so high I felt like I could melt into a puddle. Then an overwhelming sensation of needing to piss took over me, or so I thought. The chemicals running through my veins had numbed any physical sensation.

“I’ll be..right back..” I stammered

“Ok hurry, I have an idea!” Lindsey grinned mischievously

I laughed and made off for the bathroom inside.

I stumbled down the lavish hall, pressing my fingertips to the sides as people drunkenly bumped into me.

I finally found the bathroom, pushing my hand to the door when I was violently shoved inside, a hand pressing my neck against the wall.

“You motherfucker!” Frank shouted

I tried to focus my vision. Pathetically I squinted, in an effort to make two Frank’s become one.

“Why are you yelling? If you wanted to fuck me again, you didn’t have to make such a sce-“

“You’re so goddamn selfish” he hissed

“Ok? Thanks?”

He relinquished his grip on my throat and started beating his fists into my chest.

“I don’t know why I believed you! I’m so fucking stupid!” He muffled above my breastbone

“What the fuck are you talking about!?” I yelled, pushing him by his shoulders

“Bert, you know, your other fucking sub!”

I scrunched up my face in total confusion.

“I saw it!, his bracelet. Lie to me, tell me you didn’t give it to him, I fucking dare you!”

“I..He’s not my other sub. You’re the only one.”

“But you did give it to him?”

“Frank…I didn’t know he was still wearing it. It’s been years.” I said taking a step closer to him

“But you brought him here!? To your brother’s birthday, where your boyfri-..where I am?”

I gulped. I had no good explanation for him.

He shook his head and looked down at his feet.

“You’re so fucked up. You can’t even stand straight…”

I looked at him with sad, desperate eyes. It was as if my tongue had contracted gangrene and fallen off, before disintegrating in dryness of my mouth.

I was speechless.

“They don’t care about you, Gerard!, They’re feeding your fucking problem.”

“I need to piss.” I blurted out, ambling towards the toilet.

“…Frankie..a lil’ help?” I pouted, fumbling for my zipper

“God” he huffed rolling his eyes

“Should have asked Bert to help you..” He muttered

“I don’t have what I have ..with Bert with what.. I have with you” fuck, that was a mouthful.

“I can’t believe you brought him here.” He said morosely, pulling down my fly and tugging at my boxers

“I know…but you have Alex here and-“

“So you invited him here to spite me?”

“It’s hard to think with your hands so close..” I sighed, smirking deviously. Frank didn’t meet my eyes. Instead he quickly shook me off and pulled my boxers up.

As I looked back up, he slipped something around my head.

“Have a good night G. Don’t get too messy.” He said, patting me on the back, looking at me with horrible seriousness.

 

As he turned and walked out, I looked at my chest. His sad chain glistened in the dull bathroom light.

 

****

“Everyone!!” Lindsey called out

The music got lower as people gathered around in small clumps.

Bert and Toby found me. One of them slapped my ass and the other draped an arm around my shoulders. 

 

“Get in a circle, we’re gonna play Spin The Bottle-Choose Your Adventure” ah yes, Lindsey, a fine pastime amongst bdsm orgie circles. A great game to play at a mixed party of high schoolers and thirty somethings.

 

Thankfully Mikey was well inebriated by now; I could just see him backing out of this one if he was sober, probably receding to Pete’s room.

 

“if the bottle stops on another person in the circle, then that person gives the spinner a menu of activities they are comfortable engaging in with the spinner. Some of the most common are: kissing, biting, spanking, a massage, a compliment, stripping off a piece of clothing, seven minutes in heaven, truth, and dare. The spinner then chooses an option from the given menu to do with the menu-giver.”

A surge of ‘oh my gods’ and gasps filled the backyard...


	27. Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so Im gonna aim for more 'excitement' in the next chapter if ya know what I mean. also ya girl got tickets to see mcr in New Zealand so I'm happy but being the person I am can't help but think something will fuck up along the way. also trying to ignore the fact that I will have two months to loose weight to be snatched in time for march after having my baby in January ugghhhh

**_Frank’s POV_ **

I sat myself beside Pete and Alex. I felt a hand brush my thigh, casually coming to rest near my knee. I quickly took Alex’s hand in mine and gave it a squeeze, before dropping it back onto his leg.

This was going to be interesting to say the least.

As the game played out in front of me and I narrowly avoided the bottle landing in my direction, I reminisced on the conversation Bert and I had minutes ago.

 

“You got any weed?” He asked as we sat in a corner of Pete’s backyard.

“Uh-“ I began

“Ohhh, you must be that Frank guy” Bert exclaimed pointing a finger at me and smirking. His big blues eyes were captivating; swimming pools that commanded attention.

As I tore my eyes from his I focused on his fingers, then to the glimmering bracelet that hung from his wrist.

“What’s it to you?” Alex piped up, defensively holding an arm to my chest.

Bert began to move his wrists as he spoke, his words fracturing over us as I honed in on the gold chain.

“I’m Bert, Gerard’s good friend” he stuck out his hand for me to shake. All I could focus on was the mockingly similar piece of jewellery,displaying its fine dots and dashes.

My heart sank. Every sneaking suspicion confirmed true, every ounce of trust-broken.

_I wasn’t his only one._

“Alex.Kiss the person you’re most attracted to.” I was pulled out of my thoughts by multiple sets of eyes flitting between Alex and I. Alex was fixated on me, biting his lip as if he was holding himself back from making a decision. Then he pounced.

First he took my jaw, bringing his lips delicately to mine. A surge of warmth filled my insides, making me tingle almost uncomfortably. I felt dirty for the feelings of pleasure washing over me.

As Alex deepened our kiss, he crawled into my lap, pushing my chest backwards. As I lay there on the cold grass I looked up momentarily and saw Pete and Mikey. They were _horrified._

‘Fuck ‘em’ I thought, I closed my eyes and kissed back, running my hands down Alex’s sides. Alex slowly pressed his hips into mine, making me imagine how good it would feel to rub my dick against his without all of this constricting clothing.

“Wow..um, ok boys I think we get it.” Lindsey piped up

Alex and I sat up slowly. I glanced at Gerard. His eyes were vacant as he stared at the patch of grass in front of me, crossing his legs and clutching a bottle.

My stomach churned. As much as I felt like Gerard deserved to feel like shit, I knew I’d be down on one knee begging for forgiveness without hesitation.

honestly, it was all I wanted.

The next few spins of the bottle were uneventful, until of course it was Gerard's turn.

“What are you willing to participate in?” He asked the petite girl sitting between Ray and Patrick.

“I’m down for anything on the list” she giggled, blushing furiously.

“Uhh..ok give the person you’re attracted to a lap dance” he said, blithely waving a hand in the air and going back to sucking the contents of his bottle dry.

She giggled once more, her long blonde hair lazily falling in front of her face as it swayed from a ponytail on the side of her head.

She stood in the middle of the circle, looking around at everyone before rising a finger to her lips.

“Hmm” she purred, looking from Patrick, to Gerard and then to one of Gerard’s friends.

She took slow hesitant steps towards Gerard.

 _‘Bitch, if you know what’s fucking good for you, you’ll steer your perfectly shaped ass towards any body else's direction!’_ I mused telepathically. She either didn't get my message, or flat out ignored it, because that stupidly perfect ass of hers found its way into Gerard’s lap.

“Woah, woah!” He exclaimed, taken completely by surprise.

There was no way she was older than me. How come it was ok for her to crack onto him but I couldn’t do so much as breathe in his direction for fear of being exposed?

His tiny little teeth peaked out from behind his lips as he tried to hide his elation. His friends clapped, egging her on as they patted him on the back. I coughed uneasily and felt Alex’s hand on my jaw.

“You ok?” He mouthed, stroking my chin

“Oh, yeah..yep.” I smiled

This time I made the first move, leaning in to lock lips.

Why as humans are we drawn to what is ‘bad’ for us over what is typically ‘good’ for us? We can have all the evidence we like proving the latter will be in our favour, yet we are still gluttons for punishment?

Alex would be the perfect boyfriend. Inanother life, one where I hadn’t met Gerard, I would choose him in a heartbeat and know that I was with someone who would bend over backwards for me. He was handsome, nice and cared about my feelings. But for some reason, I didn’t want any of that. I wanted to be hurt, I wanted to be punished. I wanted to chase after the unobtainable. I wanted the complete opposite of Alex. I wanted someone to beg to for forgiveness, I wanted someone to keep me in line and remind me of my failures. I wanted Gerard.

“Every one shut the fuck up!” Pete yelled, giving a nod to Gerard, who stumbled off inside, returning seconds later with a cake haphazardly balanced on his palms.

“Oh my god” Mikey mouthed, covering his cheeks in embarrassment.

“One, two, three!” Pete chanted, grazing hold of Mikey’s hand as Gerard swayed hilariously in front of them with the cake.

I felt left out then, as everybody began to sing. Gerard was happy, Pete and Mikey were smiling, hugging each other lovingly. I should have been next to Gerard’s side, hugging and kissing him, as we presented his brother with his cake.

“I have one more thing I wanna show you..” Pete said, his husky voice popping

He placed his hands behind his back, seemingly pulling something from the back of his pants.

 

“Mikey, this is my lock…” he said dangling a small lock on a chain.

“Will you be…my-key?” I had to laugh, that was the most sickly- sweet shit I’d ever heard. Mikey was as red as a cherry. The two shared a quick kiss, sending a coo ‘aww’s’ their way.

 

I felt an arm snake around my waist, and although it was nice to have skin on skin contact with someone, it would have felt better if it was someone else.

 

I wanted to get high. I couldn’t handle this situation sober. Finally, I understood why Gerard chose pills and potions to escape. I wanted to stop the party and tell everyone, anyone that would listen, heck I wanted to knock on every door of this goddamn street and tell them that I’m in love with someone that’s incapable of loving me back.

 

I tore away from Alex and made a b-line to Lindsey. I felt Gerard’s eyes bore into my crux as I whispered in her ear.

She nodded at my request, pretending to hold my hand as she slid a tiny bag into my palm.

“Thank you” I whispered, kissing her on the cheek. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. Fuck I'm shallow sometimes.

I walked inside, not taking any second glances behind me.

To my surprise I heard footsteps coming closer , becoming more impatient.

 

“Frankie!” Gerard called

“Frank!” Alex hollered louder...


	28. Bruised

**Gerard’s POV.**

 

Everything from my knuckles to my asshole stung. I could feel the warmth of another body next me and hoped that by some twist of fate it was Frank. I turned over and frowned when I saw Bert’s long, greasy, dark locks instead.

I palmed my face and squeezed my eyes shut. Last night ended in a chaotic mess.

I made my way to the kitchen, catching a glimpse of my bruised knuckles as I turned the kettle on.

 

I hit a kid. I was probably going to be put away any day now. I could just imagine the headlines; ‘ _Teacher’s secret affair with student unravels after he punches a minor,_ Or

_‘Violent teacher preys on student, now locked up for good!’_

 

There was no way Frank would ever forgive me. I lost my shit, doing far more damage to the both of us than he ever would have.

 

Worst of all I hurt the only other person closest to me, Mikey, on his goddamn birthday.

 

“He’s staying here, You need to leave, now!” I recalled Pete’s scornful eyes, his disappointment making no effort to conceal itself.

 

He was shielding Frank from me, spreading his arms across him as he sat on Pete’s bed. Mikey went to retrieve some ice for Alex, taking him back downstairs.

 

“I..I’m-“ I stuttered, shocked by my own actions.

“Please Lindsey, just take him home.” Frank begged softly

 

**

 

I had my coffee ‘vanilla’. This time I wanted to truly feel all the repercussions of my actions, uninhibited.

 

I could still feel his necklace on my skin. I missed him. I had to make this up to him somehow. My stomach growled, I lightly punched at it to dull the feeling.

 

I would think of how I could make it up to him after I slept a little more. I downed the rest of my coffee and morosely walked back to bed.

***

I woke up again to my phone buzzing under my chest.

I squinted as I read my screen

 

**_From; Mikey_ **

_> Hey, you ok?<_

 

I sighed, slipping my phone onto my bedside table, but I felt something foreign underneath my fingers. A bright yellow post it note decorated in blue pen made itself known.

 

_Hi G,_

_Pete’s mom made us pancakes…_

_I know you like pancakes so… I brought some over._

_I put them in your fridge._

_Eat them, Asshole._

_xo F_

 

I pulled the covers off my legs and ran to the kitchen, hoping in my deliriousness that he would be in there.

 

“Fran- Oh.” Someone was in my kitchen, Bert.

 

“Morning, your friend brought food” he smiled. He sat topless at my small kitchen table, happily devouring Pete’s moms pancakes. I could tell they tasted amazing from the way the were perfectly golden and fluffy.

 

“You ah..you saw him?” I asked, pulling out a chair.

“Yeah, he was on his way out”

“Did he happen to say anything?..” I muttered, picking at a spot on my hand

“Uh..” He said looking around as if he was trying to remember

“Nah, just that he brought food.”

“Oh..” I sighed

“You seem pretty disappointed for someone that denied knowing him last night” he smirked, focusing back on his plate

“He’s Mikey’s boyfriend’s best friend.” I shrugged, taking a deep breath in.

“Ok..why-oh..OH” he started, looking up at me with wide eyes.

“Fuck, nice job Gee.”

“What?”

“Let me guess, you hooked up once and now you can’t get rid of him?”

I focused back on the spot the on my hand

“He’s young isn’t he? Gotta be fresh outta school! Scored yourself a fresh one hey…Did you take his virginity!?”

I stood up, not wanting to continue the conversation.

“No…it was just a crush thing. I don’t know how old he is.” I lied.

“Well if you don’t want him, maybe I should make a move” he smirked, wiggling his brows.

“He’d look good in a collar” he mumbled

I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

“Good luck getting past twinkerbell” I snickered.

My eyes fell on his wrist. The bracelet swung along with every movement of his hand.

“Why are you wearing that?” I asked, my voice small

“Oh..I dunno, just thought it went with what I was wearing..”

“Do you think you could not wear it, at least around me?”

At first his expression was unreadable, then he began to grin

“Aww, Gee…I’m sorry I should have known it’d make you upset..” He said, standing up and taking steps towards me.

He brushed strands of hair out of my face and placed a hand on my shoulder.

“You know why we had to end it baby. That’s the game, for every cute sub there’s another, younger, fresher one waiting to come off the conveyor belt. That’s just how it is”

“I..I know..” I sighed.

“Plus you didn’t seem to mind the bracelet when it was three inches deep in your ass last night” he smiled. My heart sank. Fuck intoxicated me.

“I’m gonna go.” He said drawing a line with his finger on my bottom lip.

I walked to the door waiting to see him out. He grabbed his shirt from my room and when he came back he put his hands on my hips.

“You look good, Gee. You on a diet or something?”

I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to step outside.

“Bye Gee”

“Bye.”

Suddenly, I knew what I wanted to do to make things up to Frank.

****

I pulled up a few houses up from his. The sun had just receded behind blackness, but I waited a few minutes just to be sure.

As I got out of my car and turned to lock it I heard a front door open. I quickly dashed for a bush, conveniently located in front of me.

Well, well if it wasn’t ‘señor fuck waffle’. The smug look on his stupid face…I had to admit though, he does look better with that black eye.

When he got into his car and left I carefully snuck down the side of Frank’s house. I positioned myself under his window. The light was on. I bent down and collected some rocks, pegging them one by one.

Nothing.

I decided to cough in an attempt to grab his attention, to no avail.

Thats it, I thought.

I was going to have to knock on the front door.

 

_(A/N;(in case it wasn’t obvious- the ‘sub’ bracelet is/was actually Gee’s. Bert was the Dom but decided to wear Gee’s just to be shady..aka Gee sort of lied to frank about giving Bert the bracelet, making him think that he was Bert’s Dom but he wasn’t))_


	29. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi, so I'm currently in hospital, yesterday I had contractions but I'm still about 6 weeks off my due date so I had to have some meds to stop going into labour and it seems to have worked :) I managed to sneak my laptop in here just to update you all hehe .  
> My goal was to finish this by the time I have my son - and we're getting there but I'm not ready to end this just yet so he better stay put.
> 
> on another note I frickin love Christmas and I'm so excited. I have a question- those that celebrate thanksgiving- does it involve an exchange of gifts? or is it all just about inhaling a turkey whole?
> 
> xo

**_Frank’s Pov_ **

I was lying on my bed, headphones in, staring at the light in the centre of my ceiling. Avoiding all thoughts of Gerard, Bert and Alex was difficult, but just for now, I was _determined_.

Over my music I heard a faint knocking. I glanced at my door and ripped my ear phones out, catching the last few words of mom's sentence.

“Your art teacher, Mr.Way is here.” I sat up the straightest I ever had in my life. (considering that ‘straight’ wasn’t a word I was familiar with.)

“He said there was a last minute change of plans to tomorrows field trip. I really wish you would tell me about your field trips, I didn’t even know you had one!” she said rolling her eyes and placing her hands on her hips. 

I eyed him sternly. I guess I should be use to his backassward 'surprises' by now, but this was really next level.

“Thank you, Mrs Iero, I’m sorry again for coming unannounced.” He said graciously, I could tell my mom like him by the way her cheeks flushed and her eyes fell to her hands.

“Oh no” she giggled, “Don’t be silly, We’re lucky to have a teacher like you come round and let us know about what’s going on. Anyway I’ll leave you to it. Would you like a tea or coffee?”

“No thank you, I’ve had too much coffee today, don’t think ill sleep if I have another” he laughed

Mom stood in the doorway just smiling at him, taking him all in.

“Mom.” I groaned

“Oh, haha” she squeaked before making her way back downstairs

Gerard shut my door quietly and lingered with his back facing me.

“Are you fucking _insane_?” I whispered gruffly

“Probably” he giggled, slowly turning around

“I tried throwing rocks again but you didn’t notice” he said tracing his fingers over the guitar picks on my desk.

“Are those dicks?” He asked inspecting them closer

“Yeah..they’re dick picks…” I commented

“nice, very anatomically correct..with the ..veins and all..”

“Yeah. What are you doing here Gee?”

“Well, I wanna take you somewhere, show you something special.” He spoke, growing quieter as he did.

“Wow that doesn’t sound homicidal at all” I chuckled rolling my eyes.

He came towards me coyly placing his thighs either side of mine, straddling me on the bed.

I found it hard to meet his eyes. He brought his hands to the back of my neck and played with the hair at my nape.

“I saw Alex leave earlier…” he muttered

I clenched my jaw and breathed out of my nostrils heavily.

“He was just making sure I was ok…by what I saw this morning looked like Bert was doing the same for you…”

“I had an epiphany, if you will, today. Haven’t touched anything besides caffeine and nicotine either”

“Shit! Who are you?!” I exclaimed sarcastically

“I..I don’t really know anymore…” he sighed

“What happened to the man that used to tell me not to forget who he fucking was?” I asked, slowly looking from his shirt to his eyes.

Gerard swallowed. He felt so frail on top of me, so fragile.

“I’ll get better, I promise.” He said nuzzling into my neck. All thoughts of Bert and Alex left me as soon as I felt his breath under my ear.

“So what did you wanna show me?” I asked, biting my lip.

“For once its not my massive dick,” he started

“It’s a little drive away”

“Ok..give me a minute, don’t move” I said shoving him off my lap

I slowly crept down the stairs and peaked out of the bannister.

Mom had fallen asleep in her usual spot, in front of the tv on my grandma’s old recliner.

I choked back a giggled and sprinted back to my room. I found my beautiful mess of a man poised on my bed, chewing at his nails.

“She’s asleep, we can’t be too long ok?” I smiled, taking his hands.

****

“You fuck him?” He asked, keeping his eyes on the road in front.

“No.” I cut back

“One guy is too much of a headache, I don’t need another..” I continued

“Ok…anything else happen?” He asked quietly

I looked out of the window second guessing my decision to come along with him.

I wasn’t in the mood to talk about anyone else but ourselves. Especially seeing as I hadn’t fully forgiven Gerard for what he did last night.

“Ok..” He gulped, as if he already knew the answer.

I had gotten to second base with Alex, more out of pity than anything. Maybe out of spite too given that I had walked in on Bert and Gerard sharing our bed.

But I didn’t want the words to come from my own mouth, I didn’t want to blatantly hurt him like he did me.

“Well, I know you saw Bert in my bed,” he started

“But I was honestly too fucked to remember anything” I don’t know what came over me but I couldn’t fight the urge to punch the side of the car door.

“Take me home. This was a mistake.” I grunted angrily.

“I’m sorry, this isn’t the reason I wanted to see you…I’m insanely jealous…if you haven’t realised.”

Gerard, admitting he was jealous?

“Jealousy doesn’t excuse what you did to Alex.” I said crossing my arms all matter of factly.(and very adult-like if I do say so myself.)

He pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the car.

“No” he said.

He looked at me with wide,sad eyes. “It doesn’t.”

“Neither does being too fucked up” I continued.

“I know. I actually want to apologise to him.” He bowed his head, looking at his hand on the gear shifter.

“Good.” I soothed, brushing my fingers over his knuckles.

He suddenly twisted to open his door, sprinting around the car in an effort to open mine.

He took my hands, as if I were an ‘incapable lady’ of black and white. I giggled when he pulled me to my feet, pursing his lips and closing his lids as he lead me away.

“Do you like it?” He asked as we stopped at the edge of some scrub.

“Gerard…this is some random cliff in Jersey, I can’t say I love it.”

“But look, all the lights down there,” he started, pointing to the twinkling specks below us “everyone we know.”

“Ok, I guess it’s not that horrible?…is this what you wanted to show me?” I asked, dumbfounded.

He smirked his classic mischievous grin, “mmm, nah, _this is-_ “

He took my hand, raising it above our heads and began to shake it violently.

“I, GERARD WAY, FUCKING LOVE FRANK IERO!” He shouted. He glanced over at me, smiling purely.

_I couldn’t speak._


	30. Morph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this ones a short one but an important one. (This also gets pretty dark) :) xo

**Gerard’s POV**

 

He pushed me up against every wall as we tumbled our way inside.

I heard Mikey’s door close as he trapped my bottom lip between his teeth and sucked. It didn’t matter the Mikey and possibly Pete were around, Frank and I could make as much noise as we wanted in the dungeon.

 

“I gotta take a leak, I’ll be back” Frank smiled, eagerly undoing the top few buttons of his shirt.

“You know it heightens your sexual peak, holding it in “ I winked

He ignored me, pushing me inside my room as he turned and walked into the bathroom.

I fell backwards onto my bed, smiling like a little boy on his birthday.

As I flopped into my sheets, I felt crumpling plastic under my hand. I took it in my fingers, bringing It to my eyes. My lucky day, a free bag of rock. I hadn’t had any in a while, Bert must of left it. I quickly scurried over to my chest of drawers, knowing that my pipe was stashed amongst my briefs, in the right hand side of the drawer.

 

The toilet flushed and the sink turned on, I had seconds to smoke this rock before Frank caught me.

 

“What are you doing?..” He asked cautiously from the door way

“I’m just lookin’ for something…” I lied, placing the pipe back and exhaling a small puff as quietly as I could.

I picked up my mini cat of nine tails.

“Ah, found it..” I said waving it around, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

Frank smiled, his cheeks flushed a soft pink.

 

***

 

I clasped the last hand cuff to him on the Saint Andrew’s Cross, but when I looked at his face I saw something terrifying. His usually dark warm, inviting eyes had turned into menacing spirals and once perfect teeth morphed into rows of sharp little daggers.

 

I blinked and shook my head. “Gee? Are you ok?” He asked, except the second question didn’t sound like Frank at all.

 

I tried to gulp, but my throat was dry. “Uh, yeah…yeah.” I responded, forcing a smile. Taking the cat of nine tails, I let it slowly trace from his nipple to his thigh. I smiled as his cock twinged, begging for my touch.

 

“Dance for me” he commanded, “You dirty fucking whore” There it was again, that distorted, unnerving uttering.

I know that usually I would protest, take control back of the situation by telling him to remember who he was speaking to. But the words would not leave my lips.

I looked into his shape shifting eyes, finding myself wanting to look away but unable to at the same time.

I began to unzip my pants, wiggling slowly out of them.

“Don’t have to..Are you sure..Such a slut, you need to be punished..What you did.” Frank’s voice was now a mesh of his own familiar pitch melded with demonic inflection.

I was working over time trying to deciphering reality from fiction.

Sweat dripped from my forehead profusely. I grinded and gyrated all over his crotch, making sure I did not miss a beat of the imaginary promiscuous music playing at obscene volumes.

“Mmm” he moaned “Bite me, hard.” He spoke

I obliged, finding his neck and biting down hard. I glanced up, looking around the room. I came to the conclusion that I must be having some sort of nightmare.

I was no longer in the confidential walls of my dungeon. I was in prison. I screamed in terror, looking to Frank for answers.

But I wasn’t naked, grinding my hard dick on Frank. I was naked grinding my frail exposed body on Bert.

But it wasn’t the Bert I knew.

Gristle threatened to spill from his countless rolls, his hairline had receeded , leaving a mullet of sorts of long greasy strands at the back. His eyes were encirlced by purple puffs. I screamed over and over and over, begging to wake up, but no matter how hard I screamed it wasn't happening.

"Frank! Frank!" I yelled, pushing myself off Bert and fleeing to a corner of the room. Bert's body instantly went lifeless without my touch. Had I killed him!?


	31. Sirens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't think I would update so severely! xo

_**Frank’s POV** _

 

I felt a warm trickle drip down my neck. I had been calling out for Mikey for what felt like hours. I was ashamed that he would find us like this, naked and completely freaking out. But Gerard needed help, _urgently._

 

“Jesus Fucking Christ!” Pete exclaimed, rushing over to undo me.

“Gee?…Gee! What’s going on? What happened?” Mikey asked, crouching beside Gerard, who had pent himself up into a ball in the corner of the room.

 

“I deserve it!” Gerard yelled. I picked up my boxers, jumping clumsily into them.

 

“What happened?” Pete whispered, looking me with concern. “You’re fucking bleeding.” He said, placing his fingers over my neck.

 

“I-“, I began

“Ped..I can’t even say it! I’m- I'm disgusting!” Gerard shrieked. He began to heave and dry reach, before spilling the pitiful contents of his stomach.

 

“What has he taken?” Mikey asked urgently

 

“I don’t know!” I cried, holding onto Pete’s arm

 

“Gee, what have you taken? I need to know, please” he begged.

 

“I killed Bert! Can’t you see him!? He’s fucking dead ‘cos of me!”

Mikey grimaced.

 

“He was fine, we were doing stuff and then he started looking at me funny and he looked all scared, he looked so petrified…” I spoke, tears starting to prick the inner corners of my eyes.

 

“Come on, let’s get you dressed.. Pete, call him an ambulance.” Mikey spoke, taking Gerard by the arm.

 

I moved slowly towards Gerard to help him up.

“Who are you? I don’t know you!” He snapped “But you’re very handsome..” He trailed off, giving me his arm.

 

“It’s Frank, Gee.” I said, feeling a lump in my throat.

 

“Ahhhh!” He shrieked. He started pushing me, clawing for Mikey.

 

“You’re not real!” He yelled again.

“Gee..Frank is real. You love him..” Pete spoke softly.

That was it. I broke down.

“I..I better go. My mom y’know..” I sobbed as Mikey kept ambling towards Gerard’s room, trying his best to get Gerard to put one foot in front of the other.

“Yeah. It’s ok, I’ll message you later. Do you want the ambulance to check your neck?” He asked, stopping the threshold.

“Nah,” I said raising my hand to the bite wound. “Just please make sure he goes to the hospital.”

“I will” he smiled

“They’re on their way” Pete said, rushing back.

I slipped on my clothes and made my way out.

I hadn’t even bothered checking my phone to see if my mom had woken up and realised I wasn’t home.

It was close 4am, I crept quietly up my porch and unlocked the front door as quietly as I could.

As I began to walk up the stairs to my room I heard my mom stir.

I sprinted the rest of the way, finding myself in the bathroom.

I craved the warmth of water. It would be the closest things to Gerard’s arms wrapped around me.

I was so wired, so much had happened in just a few hours.

***

After getting dressed I sat on my bed, not quite sure what to do with myself. Mom knocked on the door as she always did, to make sure I was awake and ready for school.

“How was your talk with Mr. Way?” She asked.

Oh, yeah, fine, he didn’t stay long..” I realised that Gerard wouldn’t be at school today, if he hadn’t been stubborn enough to refuse the ambulance ride.

“He’s a handsome thing isn’t he?I bet he’s got the girls just flocking over him…or is he married?”

I shook my head in annoyance.

“Yeah, no, I dunno ma. I think he’s with someone.”

“All right, alright..I was just making conversation Frankie.” She sighed.

“Sorry. It’s just early and I haven’t had my coffee.”

“Ok, well you better get goin’ I know you have to be at school early for the trip. Do you need- Frank!? Oh my god, what happened to your neck!?”

My hand flew up to my bite. Shit.

“Is that a bite mark!?” She asked, coming closer and swatting my hand away.

“uhh, yeah..it’s kinda embarrassing”

“Frank, who did this?”

“I um..Gigi, that girl I’m kind of seeing, she snuck out last night. I’m sorry Ma.”

“Oh Frank. I wish you weren’t so secretive about things. How did she get over here? What time was this? I mean it’s not safe for pretty girls to be wandering the streets at night.”

“I don’t think you have to worry about her Ma, her older sister dropped her off and picked her up.” I lied through my teeth.

“Aww, well I wanted to meet her. Please let me meet her soon.”

“Maybe. Things are a bit rocky between us.”

“Well, I don’t like her biting you. But you probably deserved it. Let me put some antiseptic on it.” She offered.

“No, ma I already have to go to school like this I don’t need to draw more attention to it by putting bright yellow skin staining, rabid looking lotion on it.”

“Alright, keep checking it though and call me if it gets worse…that’s a deep bite.”

“Ok!, let me be woman!” I said, chucking a pillow at her

“I love you, even though you're the brattiest child I ever gave birth too.”

“Im your only child” I pouted.

“Exactly.”

“And ew, don’t mention the birth thing.” I grimaced

“Oh Frankie, it’s such a magical thing, to think a little human being, about to start it’s journey in life, pushed out of-“

“Ok, ok enough crazy lady” I said, standing up and marching her out of my room

“Eek, I can’t wait for you to give me some grandchildren” she said with hearts in her eyes.

I gulped, knowing that I may never make her dreams come true.

“So If I get my girlfriend knocked up it’s ok?” I smirked

“No, you’re too young, what a stupid thing to say. You shouldn’t even be doing that adult stuff.” She laughed as I shook my head and closed the door behind her.

 

****

I met Pete at the school gates. He opened his arms wide and took me into a big hug.

“Is he ok?” I asked, mumbling into his sweater.

“Well, I think so. He insisted that Mikey ride with him in the back of the ambulance.”

“So stubborn” we said in unison

“He kept asking for you…”

“ahhh” I said squeezing my eyes shut and rubbing them with my palms.

“What the fuck do I do?…Mom is so close to lifting the lid on the whole thing, I had to tell her my non existent girlfriend got a bit too kinky with me to distract her from the logical conclusion that the last person she saw me with was my fucking art teacher that decided to turn up out of the blue at our fucking house, and that it was 100% him.”

“Fuck. I dunno man, My mom knows about Mikey. If I were you I would maybe give him some space, I think he needs it for his sanity and yours too, it’ll suck but I think its the healthiest thing to do.”

“Fuck you and your good advice.” I sighed. We walked the rest of the way in silence.

 

****

“Holy shit, what happened to your neck?” Asked the usually silent dark haired girl. It was chemistry and whilst I knew that she sat next to me we had never spoken.

I really wasn’t in the mood to be tormented and reminded of Gerard.

“I’m part of this vampire sex cult.” I said monotonely.

“Looks painful, but rad at the same time.” I raised a brow in surprise. She thought my sex wound was cool? Well that wasn’t the reaction I expected.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I knew there was no way it would be Gerard. I was so worried about him. Hopefully Mikey was checking in with me.

 

I skilfully slid my phone out of my pocket and read the message under my desk.

 ** _From;_** _Alex_

_> Hey! How are you? I hope you’re ok…Pete mentioned your school dance coming up soon..xo<_

 

I smiled, not for any other reason than I needed someone to ask how I was.

 

**_To;_ ** _Alex_

_> I’ve been better, how about you? How’s your eye?…oh yeah I probably won’t go. Too hetero for me.Haha.xo<_

 

I decided to message Mikey, asking for an update on Gerard.

 

“Jamia, by the way” the girl spoke again

“Huh?”

“My name, it’s Jamia”

“Oh cool, yeah I’m -“

“Frank, I know who you are, Frank Iero” she said rolling her eyes, flashing a pretty smile.

I suddenly felt very exposed.


	32. neglect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why the frig this took me so long ?? also hi I'm still pregnant :( technically im not due for another 5 days but i'm very over it. I hope you're all well xo

“ _Where is he_?” I asked

Their eyes darted around the room.

“use this time to focus on yourself, he’ll visit soon Gee.” Said Pete sombrely.

I was bored with their company. I couldn’t wait till 3pm, that’s when Lindsey was coming.

“Well I’m fine now, I don’t need to be in here anymore.” I huffed, resting my chin on my palm.

“I know Gee, you just gotta let these meds do their thing, then they’ll let you go” Mikey spoke.

“The nurse said they’re really impressed with your artwork and they would love you to mentor some of the-“

“Very funny, brother.” I said, cutting him off.

Mikey furrowed his brow.

“I teach for a living, not for a hobby.” I said matter of factly examining my nails.

“shit..I guess I should sort that out..my job and all..” Disappointment flooded my

“I called the school for you. I told them you were in hospital and that i’d update them with how you’re going. He spoke reassuringly.

“Thanks.”

“Mom called” he started

“Said she’s gonna come by tomorrow and she hopes you’re ok”

Yeah sure, I’m great, I’m not allowed to wear my own clothing because I’m a suicide hazard, and I have to shower in proximity to other repulsive humans-shower curtain free-I may add, but hey, it could be worse!

I looked out the window, punctuating my point of ignoring them.

“Gee?” Mikey asked again

“Come on, you’re really not talking unless its about Fra-“

I slammed my hand down on the table, standing to leave.

 

****

Bright red lips greeted me, followed by the embrace of muscular, pale arms.

“You smell so good.” I moaned into her ear.

“Thanks cutie” she smiled, jamming her gum between her back teeth. I patted my coat pocket, able to relax once I felt the small packet she slipped in there.

“Thank you” I mouthed

She gave a wink and held my hand as she sat down.

“How are you doing in here Gee?” She asked seriously

“Better now I’ve seen you. They’re trialling me on some meds and it makes me drowsy, so I sleep and read a lot. I try to avoid being in the dining hall and rec room as much as possible. Some guy stopped in front of me the other day whilst I was watching tv and asked if ‘i had been a naughty boy or a good boy’, before shimmying out of his pants.”

“Yikes” she hissed

“Yeah thank god he had underwear on. He looked the complete opposite of-“ I began

“Frank?” She coughed

I nodded slowly, focusing on the skin at the sides of my finger tips.

“Has..has he seen you?” She asked cautiously

“No. It’d be hard with school and all..” I justified

“Well who _has_ come to visit you? Bert and Toby want to see you when they stop tripping on mushrooms and remember what day it is.”

“Haha,” I laughed, she had as sick of a sense of humour as I did. Making jokes about Bert still living? priceless. She raised a tentative brow.

“Just Mikey and Pete. Mom wants to see me tomorrow.”

“Hey, that’s not bad for two days…” she smirked rubbing my hand encouragingly.

 

Two days. Two days? She must have made a mistake. I’ve been here two months. Im getting transferred to the penitentiary any day, as soon as they’ve collected all the evidence for my trial.

 

“Yeah..” I nodded, trying to mask any trace of confusion

 

“How are you? What’s new?” I asked

 

“Not bad..Danny and I are done. He’s moving out, so I guess I gotta find another room mate.” She sighed

 

“Oh, shit I’m sorry to hear.” I had only met Danny once or twice whilst going to their place to score.He seemed ok enough, but I don’t think he appreciated how special Lindsey is.

 

“Meh..it’s been a while coming. We both just sort of fell out of love I guess. Then the last argument we had sealed the deal.”

 

“He doesn’t know what he’s lost, sweetheart” I smiled.

“Stop it you.” She smirked

“Hey, take these too” she said taking out a packet of smokes and placing them at my finger tips.

“You’re an angel, seriously. I’m down to my last two tailors.”

“Well, take care honey, I’ll come by again. And don’t worry, I’m sure he will visit soon..”

We stood up and hugged for what seemed like hours.

“Meh, I’m not worried.I think we’re done for” God I was such a liar, if anything I was even more infatuated with him.

 

****

 

“Mr.Way?” Said the clerk as he peered through my door the next morning.

I nodded, looking up from my book.

“You have a visitor”

“Ok, thanks” I didn’t think mom would show up this early.

I got to the visitor lounge before mom, spreading the book on the metal table underneath my nose whilst resting my forehead in my hand.

“Hey..” Came a slightly too masculine voice to be my mother’s. _Slightly_.

In surprise I swept the book off the table, sending it flying into the wall.

I looked up, captured in his familiar, inviting eyes.

“Im sorry for spooking you” he said mixing that cheeky giggle with a hint of concern.

I felt like crying. Thankfully, instead, I pounced on him, wrapping my arms tightly around him. He squeezed back, nuzzling into the top of my collarbone.

I realised where we were and that the clerk was looking at us. There were other visitors in the lounge but we were the only ones standing and hugging.

“How have you been, sir?” He said audaciously

He took my breath away. I found myself unable to articulate as much as an awkward grunt.

Underneath the table I reached my foot out and brushed it beside his leg, happy that he leant into my touch.

“Your neck, baby, what happened to your neck?” I asked, angry that someone could have bruised him like that, in a somewhat sexual manner too. Had he found someone new, already!?

He reached his hand to touch the spot, pulling the collar of his shirt up to try and cover it.

“You, you don’t remember?”

I tried, I tried so hard to recall him telling me who had done this, but any mention of his neck didn’t register in my mind.

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll talk about it some other time.”

“Ok” I nodded. Not satisfied with his answer but not wanting to come across as nosy.

“How’s school been?” I asked quietly, glancing quickly at the clerk to make sure they weren’t paying attention.

“It’s weird without you there. Oh but I made a new friend! She’s not new, she’s actually been there since we started-“

“She, huh?” I smirked raising my brow

He smiled bashfully and looked down to his lap

“Yeah, we're just friends, but she’s super cool. You would love her, she likes good music and she’s a hard ass, I'd put my money on her in a fight. But she’s super sweet and nice.”

“Nice. I’m glad you’ve made another friend” I smiled, hoping that the pores of my skin were small enough to conceal the pent up jealousy inside me.

“So..aren’t you gonna tell me her name?”

“Yeah, Jamia.”

“Hmm, unusual…nice”I smiled

“I guess…oh and she’s a twin! How freaky is that!”

“She didn’t choose art as an elective?” I cut in, realising that I didn’t have a ‘Jamia' in my class.

“Uhh..no I guess not?” He said contemplatively.

“huh..…So Lindsey came and saw me” I smiled crossing my arms.

He sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Gerard.do you realise how counter productive that is?” He lectured

I shrugged, looking down at the zipper on my jeans.

I had flashbacks of Frank, unzipping it with his teeth, his hands bound behind his back.

I felt his warm hand rest on my knee, sending a surge of adrenaline straight through my veins.

I scooted closer into the table, searching fr his eyes.

Slowly, I stroked the inner seam of his jeans, trailing up to his crotch. He bit his lip, smirking irresistibly.

“Gerard” he whispered, placing his hand over mine.

“Excuse me?” I whispered back coarsely.

“Sorry, _Sir_.” He corrected, just audibly.

I glanced around the room, the ward clerks were chatting to each other, blissfully unaware of Frank and i’s interactions…


	33. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note; HI guys!

Authors note; HI guys! I had my baby boy Kurt on the 17th :) he’s amazing and we are doing well. I haven’t forgotten about y’all and am in the process of slowly writing the next chapter it will be up soon <3 xo


	34. Asthenia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to my best friend (whom I flicking hope never comes across my unhealthy fanfic obsession). You've been on my mind lately. I don't think I'll ever be able to understand what life must be like for you.
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR KIND MESSAGES AND PATIENCE WITH ME! <3  
> I have really been taking my time (yeah ya think?!) and trying to ignore the pressure of adding the next chapter and honestly its helped me with writing slightly betterer things to write for your eye meats.  
> Also I have been able to enjoy time with my baby :D
> 
> 2020 the year of our lordt and sassiness, Geesus.bye.

**Frank’s POV**

 

This wasn’t part of the plan at all.

I was taking advantage of him, he wasn’t in his right mind. When his fingertips grazed the seam at my thigh I rolled my eyes in pleasure, showing no self restraint.

 

I watched as he surveyed the room. He smirked, before dipping under the table.

“ _Gerard!_ ” I whispered under my breath, feeling his fingers at the button on my jeans. He nipped at the skin underneath my belly button, and I knew he was disciplining me. I had yet again called him Gerard instead of ‘ _Si_ r’.

I moved my chair back slightly, catching his big blown pupils at knee height.

I smiled down at him, taking in his face, beautiful from any angle.

He gave a small smile back before unzipping me.

Close to fully hard, he slipped a hand under my boxers, pumping a few times before placing his mouth over me.

I put my knuckles to my mouth, hoping it would save me from any moans that threatened to spill out.

I quickly glanced to the left and right not noticing any imminent threat.

Feeling safe, momentarily, I bunched my fingers in his hair. I caught a glance at his soft pink lips sliding up my shaft.

He was carefully quiet.

I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth rise from underneath me.

I tried to make it easier for him, moving my hips in small rocking motions.

His grip on me hardened, I felt the urge to come build up inside me, loving the wave before the uncontrollable release.

A moan caught in my throat as I felt the first spurt leave me and collect in his warm throat.

He squeezed the tops of my knees before sliding back beneath the table edge, like some kind of cock hungry vampire.

“Mr.Way?” Boomed a voice behind me.

Gerard poked his head out from underneath, wiping his mouth with the back of his arm.

“Ah, yeah?” He replied clearly guilty of something suspicious.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks and temples. I hope whoever the fuck this guy was hadn’t seen too much, if anything of what just went on.

“Visiting time is over, we need to take patients back to their rooms.” It was one of the clerks, the same one that had opened the door when I came in.

“Yeah, Frank dropped something…I was just looking for it.” He said standing. He then flung his wrists out in front of him, his fingertips just missing the buttons of the clerks shirt.

“You know, Im more of a fluffy handcuff type guy, but I guess I’ll have to get use to these metal one’s”

The clerk looked at Gerard, then at me then back at Gerard. He puffed out a breath of air, placing a hand on Gerard’s back.

 

“Bye Frankie, don’t be a stranger. I still got lots to tell you about.”

I followed the two, like a pathetic duckling following its mom.

“Gerard. _What handcuffs_?” I asked, gesturing to his still outstretched arms

He looked at me in utter confusion.

 _“Prison_ , Frankie..what’s not to get?” He said matter of factly

“We’re not-your not in prison Gee” I sighed

He looked at me over his shoulder and laughed.

“Good one, sweetheart.”

He disappeared around the corner with the clerk.

“fuck.” I muttered, realising that I still had the cigarettes I was going to give him, and my favourite polaroid of us.

He wasn’t getting better. He was getting worse.

 

***

I sat on my bed, headphones in, reminiscing of my visit with him only hours ago.

He looked beautifully crazy. I guess he kind of always did. Only this time his environment suited his presentation.

 

I pulled out the polaroid I was meant to give him. It wasn’t a particularly romantic photo, but it didn’t need to be. The picture captured us completely enthralled in something so mundane. I was in the middle of telling him a joke and he was laughing, pure, untainted, un posed for.

 

Mikey took that photo.

 

I felt my eyelids grow heavy. I kept my focus on the image of his face as long as I could before I remember nothing but black.

 

***

 

I woke up the next morning to my alarm. A pool of drool had collected under my cheek and my headphones had come off.My arm was dead and I had pins and needles in my hand. When I moved my hand to rub my eyes I felt something like a piece of paper slide on my bed cover.

 

I remembered the last thing I was doing before I fell asleep then searched frantically for the polaroid of Gerard and I. It was gone. In its place I found a big ugly white A4 sheet of paper with my moms rushed handwriting;

 

“We need to talk.”


	35. Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> So this fic is finally coming to its end.   
> There will be only one more chapter after this one!   
> Im not entirely certain of this ending but I've definitely had so much fun writing this fic and I have learnt a lot.   
> I got lazy with my planning/ outlining and structuring- plus there's been a lot going on so I apologise that this chapter and the next aren't as strong as what the story started with. But I know this is something I need to work on and I will for future fics.
> 
> I can't believe that even one person decided to read this, so thank you all for blowing my mind!  
> (Why am I writing this like you've broken up with me and im trying to convince you that im ok about it when im not ?)  
> xo

_SOME YEARS LATER..._

 

**GERARD’s P.O.V**

 

Halloween. For a long time I hated it. It was his birthday. This year though, just like the last it was just halloween, a pointless holiday.

 

Mikey rang me and asked me to come over to join him in a movie marathon.

“Please Gee?” He begged

“I know you haven’t come back since..y’know..but I thought it’d be nice to get together just like old times. Keep your mind off-“

“Yeah. Yeah. I’ll come.” I said hastily.

“Cool, I’ll bring the food, you bring the movies.”

“Ok, see you soon.”

 

****

Lindsey kissed me, smiling softly like the angel she was.

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow ” she said leaning over to kiss me.

“Ok, I’ll miss you, both of you.” I said placing my hand on her protruding stomach. I shut the car door and waited until she drove down the road and out of sight.

It was raining. Everything looked just as it did when I had left, bar a few new shops on the main drag.

I wrapped my long khaki jacket around me tightly as I made my way to the video store.

 

 

**FRANK’s P.O.V**

(Flashback)

 

I slinked down the stairs, trying my best to be undetected.

I had to see him. I had to tell him that my mom found out.

My hand touched the door knob and as I went to twist it I heard moms voice.

“Frank Anthony.I know for a fact you are not going to school today in your civilian clothes. Put your bag down now.”

I did as she said. Sighing as I dropped my bag to my feet.

“Care to explain this?!” She said pushing the polaroid in my face.

I was speechless.

“Well?” She continued “What is your _art teacher_ doing in a photo like this? And why did you fall asleep with it in your hands?”

“Ma, it’s nothing..” I tried my hardest to concoct a believable lie in seconds but panicked feeling my time to explain expire before me.

She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and I just knew she was gonna threaten the cops on me. I grabbed her wrist firmly, trying to deflect her.

“The mark on your neck! The bruises, oh god Frank, did he do this?!”

“N..No-“ I stuttered

“How long!? How long has this been going on!?”

“We’re just friends. I know it’s weird but-“

“Friends?! He should know better, what does an older man want to be friends with a teenager for? I’m not stupid frank.”

"Mom, he’s _sick_. We didn’t meet at school. He didn’t know how old I -“

“Yeah! Sick is one word Frank! If you didn’t meet at school then where did you meet?”

I took a deep breath, wondering if I was digging myself deeper into a hole rather than out of one.

“At a club ma..”

“That’s impossible, stop trying to cover for him, you’re too young to be allowed in a club.” This was it. The point at which my mother had officially lost her shit.

“Exactly, another reason why going to the cops about this will only screw things up more.”

“What are you trying to tell me Frank? You’re gay, with your art teacher and you met him at a club that you got into with a fake I.d ?”

“No, well, kinda, I don’t have a fake ID. There was no security on the door.” I said, shaking my head.

“You expect me to believe this? This is crazy… I think some sick bastard has become a teacher just to prey on his students.”

 

“That man..he violated you” she started to cry.

“He hurt you..he corrupted you. He’s a twisted pervert. Is he the reason you and that girl didn’t work out? He took your virginity didn’t he!?.” The word ‘virginity’ coming out of her mouth enough to rise the disgusted child in me.

“What?..no mom,… I’ve done _it_ before”

“Ok, sure, but what about your..your…gay virginity?” She whispered weirdly.

“That’s not really a thing I wanna talk about with my mother.” She stood there, her burning eyes baring through my soul

"But if you must know” I continued

“Pete..Pete was my first.” I said defiantly, instantly wishing I hadn’t.

 

She cried so much that her hands were starting to prune.

 

“Does his mother know about Mr.Way? Oh I have to call her right-“

“Please leave him out of this. Yes he knows.His _only_ my best friend ma.”

“We’re still going to the police. What that man has done is wrong Frank.” She huffed

“Mr.Way’s a criminal Frank, a Pead-“

“I begged him to be with me. My birthday is literally in a couple of weeks.and guess what I would have done this all over again.” She started shaking her head, raising her hand to her temples in disbelief.

“He didn’t want me, I wanted him.”

"Just…please ma, don’t go to the authorities. I’ll do anything. “ I said clasping my hands together as if I was a kid all over again begging her to buy me yet another action figure.

She sighed loudly before pausing.

“You are to never see him or speak to him again Frank. I mean it. This is your last chance. If I found out you’ve spoken to him you know where I’m going.”

 

“Ok. Ok..” I agreed, feeling a hot tear run down my cheek.

 

I wouldn’t be able to control myself. I knew that Mikey had his phone whilst he was inside.

I could send him a final text, I thought. Profess my ever undying, eternal unrequited love. But I didn’t, It was time to grow up now, just like Gerard had always said.

I got the hammer from the back yard shed and smashed my phone into a million little pieces.

 

***

Over the following weeks I distanced myself from Pete. He was a link back to Gerard. A link I couldn’t afford to have.

 

One of our old friends, Patrick had transferred to our school to finish out the year and they had become very close. Pete was hurt, and I knew it, but at least he had someone to lean on.

Meanwhile, Jamia and I became the best of friends…and a little more. I’ll never forget the first time she put her hand over mine in English. That was the start of us being inseparable, finding any opportunity to touch each other.

 

Things with her were soft and slow. I had only known hard and fast. I was a nervous teenager all over again and I never knew how much I missed that.

 

Gerard had walked back into our art class, looking skinnier than ever.

Pete and I still sat next to each other, only now we sat in complete silence.

Our final portraits for the year were due at the end of the month and the dark line work sketch I had done of Jamia was nearly finished.

 

I’d often catch him looking at me, his sad eyes pleading with mine. It was too much. I would focus back down on my drawing and look into Jamia’s comforting eyes instead.

He never tried to talk to me. I mean, here and there he’d make comments about school stuff, but he never asked me to stay back and never slipped me another riske note. I wondered if he tried to message me when he got out?

 

The girls all ran to hug him as a big group the day he came back.

 

“Mr.Way!” One shouted, “Thank god you’re back!, we had so many substitutes and they were so boring!”

 

“Were where you!? Are you ok?” Shouted others

 

“Wow, girls, girls, this is a nice welcome and all, but I don’t think the hugging is appropriate. If you must know..i got a little ..sick..is all. But I’m all better now, thanks to my doting wife.”

 

WIFE?. _WIFE?_

 

Surely this was a joke.

 

I looked at his hand, sure enough, the sunshine from a nearby window gleamed from a silver wedding band. (personally I would have thought he would have chosen a black one).

This should have been enough to make me feel less guilty about my moving on with Jamia. But It didn’t. I couldn’t help but feel like he rushed into marriage to try and forget about me…about us.

 

****

(end of flash back)

 

****

**(Still FRANK’s POV)**

**Current Day**

 

“Gerard?…Gee?”

He turned around slowly, raising his eyes from the movie in his hands.

His pupils grew wide. I smiled and went to speak but before a sound could leave my mouth he had shoved the dvd back on the shelf and bolted for the exit.

 

Suddenly all I had ever felt for that man in the past came rushing back to me. I chased him, like a mad man, weaving through concerned people through the main street.

 

 _“Gerard! Gerard, Please! Please don’t run…_ ”


	36. Fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh y'all wanted a twist!?!  
> SO. I don't really know why I decided to take this final chapter where I did. about a year ago (or whenever I started this hell story ) I wrote out a plot and plan- which included a super great ending. I think I even wrote the ending first. I lost that piece of paper. I have nightmares about my partner finding it and my bended knee confession about how it was a story 'I planned out years ago in my weird teenage phase that wasn't really a phase because it turns out it followed me into adult hood.'  
> ANYWAY I was like 'no big deal I should be able to remember it all and if I don't I'll just go with the flow'. so this is that..I guess. (bad grammar, spelling AND punctuation included of course.)  
> The ending is really how you think it ends. (why does that sound VSCO girl approved?) if you catch my vibe. if you don't- don't worry I don't either I just really needed to end this got damn thang.  
> Thank you for sticking with this and with me.  
> I plan to start writing another fic soon, (maybe planned out on my laptop in a super secret folder so I don't loose the bitch lol. )  
> xo

 

**Gerard’s POV**

 

He was begging me. Finally, I slowed and turned around. He stood in the distance looking like the saddest puppy at the pet shop on the bad side of town.

 

I closed my eyes and took a breath. The passing cars to my right never looked so appealing. That mother fucker deserved to see all he put me through, all the calls he never made, all the messages he didn’t send, flat as a pancake for him in the middle of the road.

 

Then I thought of Lindsey, Our baby. They were the only reason I didn’t leap towards the moving traffic.

 

I walked towards him, his eyes growing wider as I did.

 

When our feet were just inches away I paused, (crossing my brows.)

 

“You can’t-“ before I could finish he hugged me in a tight embrace. The top of his head tickled the bottom of my nose. His scent hit my olfactory senses, it hadn’t changed, that same intoxicating scent.

 

I was taken back to the late nights we spent curled up on my couch. As I squeezed him back I felt the familiar way his body felt underneath me. I moved my hands to his waist, my palms grabbing at the flesh that covered his hips. _The same hips I had rammed into that school bathroom cubicle._

 

They weren’t mine anymore. I stepped back, gasping. 

“Sorry” he said shyly moving backwards, blushing

“So uh, what’re you doin here?” I asked, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly and exhaling a breath I didn’t know I was holding on to.

 

“…I live here Gerard. I think the question should be what are you doing here?” he said matter of factly.

 

“Mikey..wanted me to come over, y’ know for a marathon.”

 

“A halloween marathon by any chance?”

 

“Yeah..Oh, _OH_ , happy birthday!?.” I smiled

“thanks for rememberin’ _sweet heart_.” He said sarcastically.

I giggled.

“You know I remembered. I always do. It’s just…” I searched his eyes.

“It’s been hard.Y’know..look at you,..all grown up..except you really haven’t aged at all..”

“Speak for yourself old man.”

“I didn’t think it was possible for you to be a bigger shit than you were but here we are.” I remarked giving him The Pan Am smile

“Anyway..what are you doin with your life? How have you been?” I continued

 

“Uh, not much..I played with my band a bunch..smoked’ a lot of pot and.. oh yeah I moved in with Jamia..”

“Oh..nice..so that did turn into a thing after all.” I commented

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He said quickly.

“Nothin’ I just presumed you’d be a Twink forever” I smirked playfully.

 

He smiled then thought for a moment.

 

“yeah well, I didn’t exactly see you marrying a chick a couple weeks after your dick was in my ass either you know..” He murmured, refusing to look into my eyes.

 

“I’m sorry Frankie.”

 

“As long as you're happy.” He muttered, shrugging nonchalantly.

 

“I am now…she helped me through a lot.” I said quietly.

 

“I’m glad Gee.” He smiled. why was he so sickly sweet and mature beyond his years?

 

I realised that here I stood, in public with Frank, not worrying about what the general public thought of us.

 

“Are you busy?”

 

“Wh- ah..no.”

 

“You sure? Is Jamia waitin’ for you at home?”

 

“Uhh..nah, she’s actually away..for work. I was just gonna go to a friends place and smoke. Why?”

I grabbed hold of his hand, feeling an unusual current between us.

 

“Where are we going?” He asked worriedly

 

“Things really haven’t changed have they? You still ask way too many questions”

 

**Frank’s POV**

 

I ask too many questions because I have so many fuckin’ questions.

 

“Stay here” he said, starting to madly dash before going inside the Walmart. He paused and looked at me, only communicating through a questioning glance.

 

“I’m not goin’ anywhere you geriatric.” I said crossing my arms.

 

“right. Good,” he said turning on his heel. He was bursting out of his skin. The extra weight he was carrying changed his geeky movements, making them somehow cuter; more exaggerated.

 

A while later he ambled back with a full plastic bag.

 

“Don’t look!” He cried, snatching the bag shut and looping his arm through mine.

“they don’t sell weed at Walmart so I’m sure whatever you got is boring. Probably like…pickles..you use to love a pickle.…eating them too. Maybe they aren’t so boring.”

 

He smirked. I loved that I was still able to crack that otherwise false sensible demeanour of his.

 

***

 

A while later we ended up on the outskirts of town. Gerard had covered my eyes with his hands. I may or may not have tried to reach his little finger with my tongue, it was funny y’know, that pinkie stuck out even when his fingers weren’t separated.

 

When he uncovered my eyes he presented me with none other than the Cemetery.

 

“Aw sick!…but what the fuck. If you’re gonna kill me can I at least tell my ma and my girlfriend I love them?”

 

“I’m not gonna kill ya Frankie.”

 

“I just thought it’d be cool to hang out here for a bit.” He said walking inside the gates.

 

It was starting to get dark, the cemetery overlooked the water and the sun was setting over [it.it](http://it.it) was tragically beautiful.

 

The October wind nipped at my skin.

 

Gerard plopped himself down and patted the grass opposite him before pulling out the contents of his plastic bag.

 

He layed out a cheap mud cake, ripped open a packet of green icing with his teeth and poured it all over the top.

 

I could feel the edges of my mouth pulling upwards, uncontrollably.

“They only had puke green left.” He murmured, in deep concentration.

“That’s ok. Puke’s great.” I said, sure of how stupid I looked.

He grinned, poking his tongue between his teeth in concentration as he carved; “Happy B’day xo”, with a twig.

“Maybe halloween ain’t so bad.” He sighed

“What do you mean?” I asked quietly.

“Never-mind.” He shrugged

“I got this too, just don’t tell Lindsey” he said, pulling out a packet of mini spirits.

“Oh..Gee, that’s probably not a good idea..”

“It’s cool, I can drink now without getting white boy wasted.”

“Good cos’ we both know I’m irresistible at the best of times.” I winked.

His smile turned into a concerned tight lipped scowl.

“It’s a joke!” I said jabbing him in the ribs with my elbow.

He gave a weak smile.

“Happy Birthday!” He said presenting the cake to ear height madly.

“Aww, thanks ya big dork.” I leant in towards him, closing my eyes and placing a kiss on his cheek.

When I pulled away and opened my eyes, I saw that he was blushing. His hand came to the spot I had kissed, padding it lightly.

After that we sat in silence, watching the sun go down. We both picked at bits of the cake, sucking down the mini spirits in between bites.

“I hear you talkin’ to me you know” I said desultorily

“Yeah well I’d fuckin’ hope so; all this about me being geriatric, I got perfect hearing.”

I laughed

“Is that something they check at your monthly senile health check?”

“Only with a valid pensioners card you asshole.” He glared

 

“Congratulations by the way. You’re gonna be a perfect dad.”

“Thanks!” He smiled “I don’t remember telling you…” he said questioningly, his descent into inebriation more visible by the second.

 

Hey! You wanna see Mikey!? The look on his face would trump any cheesy horror movie actress” he chirped.

 

** Gerard’s POV **

As we walked up Mikey’s front steps I felt a mixture of anxiety and excitement pulse through me. It was at that moment I realised the two are almost indistinguishable from one another.

I could only imagine how Frank was feeling. I paused to look back at him, smiling contently. I never thought we could exist in the same world like this. Maybe we could make a friendship work after all.

 

“Come in!” I heard Mikey yell

“What movies d’you get?!” He hollered again

I placed my hand over Frank’s mouth in an effort to stifle his laugh. Unsurprisingly it earned me a lick on the inside of my palm.

“Oh I got one we haven’t seen in a while. Definitely one of my favourites-story is a bit problematic and _very gay_.” I said flexing my wrist uncontrollably camp.

As we rounded the corner Frank stood back a bit, waiting for me to announce his presence

“Gerard. I don’t get it. Where are the movies?” Mikey asked worriedly as he sat cross legged on the sofa.

Enthusiastically, I got my arms into a demonstrative position as Frank walked forward.

Mikey’s expression didn’t change. The shock obviously getting to him.

Pete came quietly into the room raising a brow as he greeted me.

“Hey Gee.” He said before pecking Mikey on the cheek and sitting next to him.

“uh,Mikey,Pete,we’re cool- if that’s why you guys are being.. _standoffish_?” I explained, gesturing between Frank and I.

Frank smiled coyly, lifting his head and giving an awkward half smile. This was not the reaction I was expecting. I guess I shouldn't have envisioned Mikey running happily towards Frank to embrace him whilst Pete darts madly around behind him letting off party poppers.

It seemed like they couldn’t care less that he walked through the door.

Frank was being weird too. Bringing him here wasn’t a good idea.

Mikey coughed, before looking out the window pensively.

I started rambling, hoping to quell the air of awkwardness.

“This afternoon’s been crazy! I was at the video shop minding my own business, hating Halloween cos,..y’know..memories and stuff-”

“aww, _dude_ ” Frank cooed quietly

“he came out of no where! Then I freaked out. I started runnin’ and he chased me! The little shit chased me all the way down E Main. Can you belie-”

“Oh no.” Pete mumbled, his voice cracking in dejection.

Mikey looked at him knowingly.

They were being so outwardly rude.

“Gee…Who chased you?”

I had to laugh. “ _Mother Theresa_ Mikey” I cackled

“Frank obviously.” I said, placing my hands on my hips.

Mikey stood up and slowly paced towards me, his face downcast.

“Gee.” He said, hands either side of my shoulders

“There’s no one there.”

Did he leave!? He had to have been quick, quiet too I didn’t even-

“Look Gee.” He said motioning behind me.

Sadly, Mikey was right.Nothing but air filled the spot where Frank’s figure was mere seconds ago.

Pete lit up a cigarette.

Mikey looked to his feet, taking a deep breath in.

 

“Frank left years ago. _Remember_?”


End file.
